


You Are My Hero

by babydragon73



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Animal AU, Awkward Flirting, Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Night, Maggie/Lena Brotp, Meet-Cute, Original Character(s), Popular!Lena, Shy!Kara, Smut, Social Media, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Texting, Threesome - F/F/F, Tumblr Prompt, drunk adventures, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 69,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: A collection of SuperCorp mini fics inspired by Tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate prompt: Your soulmate’s hair colour matches your eyes (eye colour changes when they dye their hair) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas and prompts in my inbox. Enjoy! xoxoxo

Lena Luthor could not believe she was starting her new school with neon pink eyes.

Just two days ago as her family moved from Metropolis to National City, her eyes had been their normal golden yellow color; the same color they had been for her sixteen years of life. Lena knew her soulmate would possess this particular shade as their hair color but, as she had attended an all girls' school with girls who thought going blonde was mandatory, the young Luthor was resigned to the fact that she would never meet her other half. So, she just enjoyed seeing her golden orbs every time she looked in the mirror. She always loved the color of her eyes as they reminded her of summer days laying on the Luthor's massive lawn of their lake house, soaking in the rays as she read her favorite crime novels.

However, she awoke the morning she was to start at NC High School to find her eyes were neon pink, the kind of pink she wore to raves when abroad in Europe her sophomore year. Of course her older brother, Lex, teased her as soon as he saw the change in color.

"Maybe your mate is going through a punk phase. It's kinda fitting," he said, lightly tugging on one of Lena's many leather and metal bracelets. She swatted him, draining the last of her coffee before hitching her bookbag on her shoulder.

"In that case, I hope for their sake they have good taste in bands," she mumbled as she made her way out to where their driver was waiting.

The whole ride to school Lena bounced her knee to try to get rid of the some of her nervousness. Though she grew up with Luthor confidence instilled in her, this was her first time going to a co-ed public school. What if the students were put off by her family's wealth? What if they thought Lena was weird because she could speak six languages and preferred art museums to parties?

Her thoughts kept racing even as her driver parked near the front entrance of the school. Lena could see cliques of students all milling about before the bell rang. Some jock types were throwing a football around while their cheerleading counterparts practiced their handsprings. Some artsy kids were skateboarding and sharing what had to be a joint by the way they were passing it around discreetly. But Lena's focus was pulled to a small group sat in the grass, chatting. 

There was a tall black boy with a shaved head who was trying to take pictures of a pocket sized brunette girl who kept giggling and covering her face. A guy with spiky hair was hotly debating something with a short haired brunette who seemed to getting soothed by another smaller girl who was trying (and failing) to keep a smirk off her face. The last member of the group was a tall girl wearing a blue beanie hat with the Superman logo on it. Her face was obscured by sunglasses but Lena could feel the warmth of her smile all the way from the car.

"Miss?" Her people watching was interrupted by her driver, "Ready for your big day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lena mustered up a smile before exiting the car.

She kept her head down as she made her way to the school's entrance, not wanting to draw attention to herself or her insane eyes. The plan seemed to be working until she collided with a firm structure. Her eyes snapped up quickly and a deep pink creeped up her cheeks.

The sunglass girl she had been watching before now stood in front of her, lightly holding onto her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. The mysterious girl flashed a big, bright smile at Lena. "You okay?" She asked, voice full of concern.

Lena mentally slapped herself and scolded internally to get herself together, "Yes, sorry about that. Just trying to get to the main office."

"I can show you where that is," the girl said, before pausing. Her smile seemed to get bigger as she took in Lena's face, "Cool eyes."

The young Luthor blushed harder. She had been so caught up in the stranger she forgot all about her freakish eyes, "Thanks. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to dye their hair before I started school."

The girl laughed, "Well, you can't blame someone for wanting a new look for the new year," Lena chuckled, shaking her head.

"You seem like you're talking from experience."

The stranger smirked before pulling off her hat. Lena gasped as neon pink hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves. The girl ran a hand through it sheepishly.

"I lost a bet in the beginning of the summer so I had to dye my hair before school started," she explained, hastily.

Lena said nothing for a moment. Then, ever so gently, she took the girl's sunglasses off, gasping as she saw her eyes were the same shade of nighttime black as her own hair.

"Wow," she breathed out.

The girl stepped closer to her, holding out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kara. And I think we have a lot to talk about."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A’s dreams have been filled with Person B so often lately that they’re starting to mix up what interactions are real, and which ones they dreamt.

Kara felt sluggish as she made her way into Lena's office but there was no way she was going to cancel on the CEO. They've had a standing lunch date every Wednesday for the past four months and the young reporter was not going to let Lena down. Not after so many people had before.

The superhero knew where her tiredness was coming from: the dreams. Lately she had been having dreams that starred her genius best friend, both innocently and, um,  _not innocently._ Kara blushed as she pushed her glasses up her nose. The past two weeks had been filled with dreams of the reporter and CEO going on dates, cuddling on the couch, even sharing a home together. And, while the dreams may put a smile on Kara's face, she also knew that they were extremely far fetched. Why would an accomplished CEO billionaire waste her time on some lowly reporter? She knew she couldn't risk her friendship with Lena over some crush so she decided to keep her dreams, and her feelings, locked away deep in her heart.

Kara let out a big yawn as she passed Jess' desk. She set down the coffee and muffin she picked up for the assistant, a weekly peace offering after the many times she would run past her and straight into Lena's office. Jess flashed her a grateful smile before ushering her inside Lena's massive space. The reporter placed the bags of Chinese food on the coffee table quietly as she noticed that Lena was still on some kind of conference call.

"Yes......yes....uh huh.......well, Mr. Stevenson, I'll have my assistant send over the plans right away. Please email me with any notes you have, okay?" Lena nodded at whatever the man was saying. Kara couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips as she watched Lena's passion for her work. "Okay.....okay, bye bye now," the CEO hung up the phone with a massive sigh.

"Thank god that's over," she said, rubbing the back of her neck as she joined Kara on the couch.

"It seems like you guys were talking about something important, I'm sorry if I interrupted."

"Nonsense," Lena waved her hand at Kara, "I welcome any distraction you bring, darling," Kara blushed hotly before yawning again, "Is something the matter, Kara?"

"What?" Kara asked, before shaking out of her tired fog, "Sorry, no. Definitely not. Just not sleeping enough."

"Are you having nightmare?" Lena asked, concerned.

Kara shook her head, "No. Just....weird dreams."

"Well, if you want to talk about them, I'm here for you." Lena smile before opening her container of Chinese food. The two women ate and chatted about their day with Kara yawning sporadically through it. Towards the end of their lunch, the reporter gathered the empty containers while Lena leaned back on the couch, rubbing her stomach.

"That was absolutely delicious, Kara. But I'm afraid I'm so full I won't be able to eat for a week."

Kara chuckled, "Well, you better make room for the cookies I'm making Friday for movie night. You're still coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, dear," there was it again. The warm fuzzy feeling Lena created in the pit of her stomach whenever they were around each other. It was the same feeling she had experienced in her dreams and it make Kara smile like a dope when she thought about it.

The reporter yawned again as she hitched her bag on her shoulder. She was almost to the door when she turned around and said, "Oh and don't forget to pick up milk for tonight."

Lena furrowed her brow in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on, Lena, you know the rule: if you finish the milk, you buy it next. It's no fun to come home to no milk."

The CEO was still perplexed by Kara's sudden outburst, "The milk? Come home to....what?"

Kara strode over to where Lena was standing by her desk and grinned, "If you bring home milk I promise I'll do something  _extra_ nice for you," the reporter winked and kissed Lena's cheek before making her way out of her office leaving Lena staring, mouth agape after her. 

It wasn't until Kara was halfway to CatCo when she realized that Dream Lena finished the milk and didn't replace it. Not real Lena.

Oh, no. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: supercorp and turtlenecks because of the hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated. Thank you <3

Game night with the Superfriends was heating up as the Danvers sisters continued to dominate in every partner game the group tried to play.While Maggie, Lena, James, and Winn argued how unfair it was for the two to be paired up as they knew everything about each other, Alex and Kara had stood their ground and refused to play without each other. Now, four games in, the foursome were regretting their decision to not fight harder against the ruling.

Winn grumbled as Kara and Alex won another round of Pictionary, "How about we switch games, huh? I don't want to spend the night watching these two gloat."

Kara stuck out her tongue at him but conceded, "Fine, since you guys cant handle how awesome Alex and I are, we'll let you guys chose the next game."

James took a look out of the window as the sun was starting to set in the sky, "How about we go out and shoot a few hoops at the park, two on two. But no using your powers, Kara," he warned at the pouting blonde.

"I'm down to play some ball," Maggie chimed in, grinning, "Especially because Alex can't shoot to save her life."

The DEO agent rolled her eyes, "We'll see about that, Mags."

Winn downed the rest of his beer before jumping up in excitement, "How about we play shirts vs skins? I always wanted to do that in high school!"

Alex was about to argue Winn's suggestion when Maggie jumped in, "That's a great idea, Winn. Me and Lena will be skins against Alex and Kara's shirts," the smirk on her lips proved that Maggie had an idea on how to distract her girlfriend while they played. She turned to get Lena's take but found that the woman looked paler than usual. "You okay, Lena?"

The CEO shook her head, "I'm not that comfortable playing without a shirt, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Alex asked, bluntly, "You're a nice looking girl. You have nothing to worry about."

"While that is a nice compliment, I don't think....."

Maggie pouted, "Come on, Lena, pleaseeeee? Besides, aren't you going to be hot playing with your turtleneck on."

The detective's remark made Winn pause from where he was lacing up his sneakers, "Wait a second, how are you not on fire with that thing on, Lena? It's, like, 70 degrees out!"

Lena could feel her cheeks start to heat up, "Well....um....I, I,uh, I get cold easily?"

James chuckled, "Are you asking or are you telling us?"

Kara quickly came to Lena's defense, "Knock it off, guys, if Lena doesn't want to take off the turtleneck, she doesn't have to," the CEO rubbed Kara's arm to say thanks.

Alex narrowed her eyes between the two of them, "What's going on, Kara?"

The superhero played the fool, "Nothing, Alex."

"Don't lie to me, Kar, you know you're really bad at it."

The silence between the group stretched until it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, under Alex's intense gaze, the CEO cracked her composed demeanor.

"I can't take the turtleneck off," Lena whispered.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, "And why can't you take it off?"

Lena looked to Kara who was staring at her. The two women exchanged a silent conversation before the blonde gave Lena a sheepish smile. "You can show them, if you want," Kara said.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked and, with Kara's encouraging nodding,  she took a deep breath before pulling at the hem of the turtleneck. Lena whipped it over her head, keeping her eyes glued to the ground as she heard the gasps of Kara's friends and sister.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!""


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kara getting flustered when lena is in a bikini

It was a rare day off for both Kara Danvers and Supergirl as Snapper gave her some time off after her latest hard hitting piece that wore her down mentally and Alex made her give the superhero work to J'onn after Kara almost blew out her powers fighting an alien. So, the reporter called her favorite CEO who informed her that she was free after her morning meetings and invited her over to her penthouse apartment for a dip in her pool.

The two women had been spending a lot of time together over the past couple of months. Between lunch dates, game nights, and Kara making Lena catch up on the cinema she's missed, one could argue that the two were more dating than friends. And, that one is actually many as Kara's friends and sister continuously ask her if she and Lena were together. But, Kara always denied it. Lena had such a complicated life already thanks to her murderous mother and brother so the reporter did not want to make things worse by telling her best friend that she was in love with her. She knew a Luthor and a Super could never work romantically.

Kara made her way over to the penthouse armed with bags of takeout, magazines, candy, and a bottle of wine for Lena. She was so excited to get some swim time in; the best part about growing up in Midvale was the fact that the Danvers were so close to the ocean. Kara never had the chance to swim back on Krypton so she loved making up for lost time.

Lena's doorman waved her inside before calling for Lena's private elevator. The reporter bounced on the balls of her feet as the car climbed up and up. She used the spare key Lena had given her to let herself into the penthouse. While she arranged the food and stuff on Lena's countertop, she found a note the CEO had left for her.

_At the pool downstairs. Grab a towel and come on down._

Kara couldn't help the dopey smile that graced her lips as she practically skipped down the marble staircase to where she knew Lena's amazing in ground pool lay. She grabbed one of the spare towels from the basket near the vacuum sealed doors before her making her way into the warm aired space. 

Looking around for Lena, the reporter turned sharply as she heard the water breaking from behind her. Her jaw automatically hit the floor as she took in the sight before her.

Lena was walking out of the pool like a Bond girl in a classic film, slicking her dark hair back so smoothly it should be in a shampoo commercial. She wore a red string bikini that clung to her round hips and showed off her sexy thicker thighs. Her stomach was flat but it led to her chest that was distinctly opposite. The bikini top seemed to working overtime to keep Lena's incredible assets from becoming exposed. Kara raked her eyes up and down Lena's frame several times before realizing that Lena had been trying to talk to her. Blue eyes quickly met green eyes that were filled to the brim with amusement. And, if Kara was honest, a little lust.

"What?" Kara squeaked, before clearing her throat to pretend that her brain wasn't melting in her skull.

Lena took in stride and smiled devilishly, "I said, 'Hi, Kara. Ready for a dip?'"

The reporter nodded so fast she looked like a bobblehead. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Um,uh, I mean, yeah totally ready to get you wet. I MEAN, get me wet.......oh Rao, I mean swim. Swimming. To swim. Yeah," she rambled on, screaming in her head to stop talking.

The CEO's grin got bigger, if that was at all possible, "Well, you don't have to do much to get me wet, Kara," she winked as Kara reminded herself to breathe, "Let's have some fun today, huh?" Lena turned to head back to the pool. Kara took in the sight of Lena's extraordinary behind being scantily clad in her bikini bottoms.

Rao help her, it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a sneeze exposes Supergirl

"Getting ice cream was a wonderful idea, Kara," Lena said, happily licking at her mint ice cream cone, "It's the perfect weather for it."

The reporter grinned. She had invited Lena from her high tower of L-Corp to join her for ice cream and a walk in the local park. Spring had finally come to National City, the flowers were in the bloom and the weather was warm enough that you didn't have to wear a sweater if you didn't want to. The sun was shining, she had a dessert in her hand, and a pretty girl to keep her company. To say Kara was happy was an understatement, nothing could ruin her day.

"ACHOO!" The Super sneezed suddenly, halting her walking. She groaned and let out a small sniffle. Okay, maybe one thing. Though she was a super powered alien, Kara couldn't avoid the pollen in the air from all the flowers. It tickled her nose so bad it made her sneeze constantly. Alex use to tease her for it, saying that her slight spring allergies made up for her fast metabolism. 

Lena stopped walking as well, putting her hand gently on Kara's arm, "Are you alright?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, totally. Just some allergies, ya know?"

The CEO nodded, "Do you take anything for it?"

"No, nothing works,"  _because I'm an alien_ Kara thought to herself.

"You poor dear. How about we start heading back to L-Corp so we can finish these treats indoors?"

Kara shook her head, "No way. I wanted to take you out and I'm going to take you out."

That caused a shy smile to cross Lena's lips, "I appreciate that, Kara, I really do but I don't want you to feel sick just so we can hang out."

"You're worth it," the reporter said, without hesitation, "You're worth everything," she said a bit quieter.

Lena was silent for a moment, "Kara," she breathed, "What did I do to deserve someone so...wonderful?"

Kara moved closer to Lena, holding her ice cream out to the side to avoid staining the CEO's pretty and  _tight_ dress, "By being you. You're are the most amazing person I've ever met, Lena Luthor. I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Lena stepped closer so now the two women were basically chest to chest. Green eyes looked up to find blue ones starring into her soul. In what felt like slow motion, two pairs of lips moved so that they were almost touching. Lena could almost taste the rocky road/cookie dough mix of Kara's ice cream when, suddenly, the reporter jerked back so that they were a few feet apart.

The CEO was about to apologize for overstepping their boundaries when Kara let out a "ACHOOOO!"sneezing so hard her head went forward and her glasses went flying towards Lena.

Thanks to years of dodging Lex's tickle attacks, the CEO used her catlike reflexes to grab the glasses before the smashed on the ground. She inspected them just in case and was surprised to find the glass was smudged terribly. It was a miracle Kara could see out of them at all. 

Lena was about to scold Kara's cleaning habits for her glasses when she looked up, her breath leaving her lungs at once.

Standing before her was not Kara Danvers, reporter and owner of many pastel sweaters.

It was Supergirl, looking sheepish with ice cream coating her nose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp sharing clothes

It started out small at first.

Lena would take Kara's mittens on the coldest of winter days, citing that the reporter didn't really need them as she was a walking heater. Kara retaliated by taking the CEO's "Fall Out Boy" hat that she bought in the ninth grade and wearing it to game night. Lena would take Kara's socks since they were "fuzzier than mine" and Kara stole a pair of her expensive Calvin Klein boxers to wear to bed.

The couple escalated their clothes thievery from there, each secretly relishing the fact that their girlfriend wanted a piece of them wherever they went. Lena took Kara's old college sweatshirt, the faded red one with the hold near the wrist where Kara wore it down during her senior finals. Kara loved Lena's sweatpants, the black tight Adidas pair that were perfect for working out with Alex and James.

The CEO found herself incorporating her girlfriend's clothes in her more formal wear for work. On more than one occasion she found that, under her expensive, perfectly tailored suit jacket, she would be wearing one of Kara's blouses. To this day her assistant, Jess, couldn't believe her boss showed up to a stockholders meeting wearing an old baby blue baseball T-shirt with the words "Danvers Dominate" scrawled on it.

The reporter had absolutely no shame when it came to wearing Lena's clothes at her work; she paired her silk skirts with Converse sneakers and tight tank tops with her favorite jean jackets. Kara loved the faint whiff of Lena's perfume whenever she would move slightly to grab a pen or reach on a high shelf. It made her feel like she was wrapped in a permanent Lena hug, her dream.

 Their friends started noticing the odd switching between the two. Winn and James had playfully teased Lena when she showed up to boys' night at the bar wearing a pink fuzzy knit cap with cat ears on it, the same one Kara knitted for the Women's March last year. Maggie gasped at the price tag hanging out of the sleeve of Kara's cashmere sweater, mumbling at how Lena's fortune could probably take care of a small country. 

Alex was the worst of them all, constantly calling both women out whenever they wore each other clothes.

"Do you guys not have separate closets?" She asked during game night, "Seriously, Lena's apartment is HUGE. I know you guys can't be doing it by accident."

The Superfriends laughed at their expense and Kara and Lena chuckled, not really bothered by the teasing. 

A little teasing was absolutely worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lip biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are so amazing! They inspire me to keep this going for you all! So thank you!!

_I'm gonna bite that lip_ , Kara thought, watching as Lena yet again took her plump red bottom lip into her straight, white teeth. The two were sitting across from each other at the alien bar during a weekly friends outing. Alex and Maggie were off playing pool (and probably betting on it) while Winn was flirting with Lyra and J'onn and James were comparing fighting techniques while playing darts.

Kara loved how Lena had become a part of their little group, coming around for movie and game night weekly. She could see how hard the CEO worked to form a connection with every single person Kara deemed important to her. It was that selfless, loving nature Lena possessed that caused the reporter to fall head over heels in love with her. She couldn't help it if she tried, Lena was too beautiful and warm and kind. It wasn't Kara's fault she couldn't resist her. But, in order not to ruin their friendship, the reporter never acted on her feelings.

However, it was getting harder and harder to not jump Lena's bones whenever they were together, especially if they were alone. The CEO's tight dresses always showed off her delicious cleavage and showed off her shapely legs, toned from years of ballet. The most desirable aspect of Lena by far was her lip biting. Seeing Lena bite her lip caused a fire to break out in Kara's loins. it brought out an animalistic side of her that she felt like she couldn't control; one day, she knew it was going to break off its leash and devour Lena whole.

The beast let out a growl when Kara noticed a group of men standing by the bar eyeing Lena really hard. Even without using her super hearing the reporter knew that they were trading lewd comments about her friend and it enraged her to no end. How dare they disrespect Lena who was smarter and worked harder than all of them combined. Kara's need to claim Lena as her own only increased when she realized one of the goons were heading towards where they were sitting.

"Kara," her head snapped to where Lena was leaning over the table top, eyes full of concern, "Are you okay?"

In a spilt second decision fueled by jealous, lust, and  _that damn lip bite,_ Kara lunged forward and captured Lena's lips with her own over and over and  _over_ again. The CEO let out a small squeak before melting into the kiss, winding her hands in blonde tresses and putting the superhero closer to her. In the distance Kara could hear her friends and sister cheering for them but her mind was consumed with just  _Lena, Lena, Lena._

Finally, after a few minutes of making out, the two separated. Lena sat back in her chair cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Kara was so aroused she could actually feel the moment when her pupils dilated to full size. Seeing the hunger in the reporter's face, the CEO coyly bit her lip.

Kara's inner beast ripped off the leash and, after throwing some bills on the table for drinks, she grabbed Lena's hand and led her out of the bar towards a night full of passion.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercorp Harry Potter AU (Slytherin!Lena, Hufflepuff!Kara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, feel free to leave it in my inbox!

Lena Luthor was fascinated by the tall blonde Hufflepuff sitting two tables across from where she sat with her Slytherin peers. She knew the girl was the sister of Alex Danvers, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain who was Lena's only rival for the top spot in their class. But, she was too proud (re: shy) to find out the girl's name. 

She saw her around school a lot, walking down the hallways giggling with her friends as they made their way to class or Hogsmeade. The tall girl made their bland uniform look incredible as her skirt was pretty short due to her height and her blouse was tight because of her broad, swimmer's shoulders. Lena would give anything to be on the receiving end of the girl's warm smile. Ever time she passed her in the hall she would get a whiff of vanilla and fresh grass, a combination that she had been cooking up in her potions class (a fact that she would deny to her grave).

But she knew why she was keeping her distance from the beautiful Hufflepuff. The Luthor name was associated with pure blood nutjobs who were trying to cleanse the magical world of anyone they didn't deem worthy to study magic. While her dark background made her a favorite among the Slytherin house, it made her an enemy of the rest of the school. Students went out of their way to avoid partnering with her in class and, when she played Quidditch, the players tried actively to hurt her beyond normal sports injuries. Lena hated that she was adopted by such vile people but her fate was already written, there was nothing she could do. But she was not about to let the Luthor name taint such a wonderful soul. It killed her but she wouldn't make contact with the Hufflepuff.

The young Luthor made her way out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin dungeon dormitory so she could get started on studying for her Magical History test. She was just outside of the Hall doors when a body collided with her back sending her careening towards the floor. Lena held her breath and braced for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes to find long tan arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. She turned her head and gasped when the Hufflepuff she had been dreaming about was inches away from her face.

"Sorry about that," the girl laughed, "I guess I was really excited about the cookies that are in my dorm."

Lena swallowed her nerves, nodding, "They seem like they're extraordinary cookies."

The tall girl smiled brightly, "Definitely! My mom sent them from home, they're double chocolate chip and caramel. My favorite!" It seemed like the girl realized she was still holding Lena and she let go but not before making sure the Slytherin could stand on her own.

Lena wiped some dust off her skirts, "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem! Hey, since I almost mowed you down, how about you come and share the cookies with me? Think of it as a "sorry I almost flattened you into a pancake" gift!"

Green eyes widened in shock. Her crush wanted to share cookies with.....her? Surely this girl knew who she was. Maybe it was just a trick.

"I wouldn't want to take some of your favorite cookies away."

The girl waved her off, "Nonsense! You're coming to have cookies and that's final!"

Lena bit her lip, still nervous she was being led to her doom, "You know who I am, right?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah, you're Lena! Alex talks about how smart you are, like, all the time."

The Slytherin blushed, "And you still want to hang out with me?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed together causing an adorable crinkle to form between them, "Yes. You seem nice and I would like to get to know you better. Besides, my mom always says apologies are better with food."The Slytherin took in her earnest look and hopeful blue eyes and conceded.

"Okay, let's go have some of these famous cookies," the Hufflepuff squealed before looping her arm through Lena's and leading her towards the kitchens where the Hufflepuff door was located.

"I'm Kara, by the way,"  _Kara_ grinned brightly at Lena and she knew right there this girl would be her undoing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HIMYM (season 1 episode 13) inspired  
> "Drumroll, Please"

Kara thought going stag to her big sister's wedding would be her worst nightmare. Fresh off her break up with Mike, the douche bag who cheated on during the entirety of their relationship, the young CatCo reporter did not want to burden Alex with the thought of setting her up on a date. And with her friends having their own dates (Winn with Lyra and James with Lucy), Kara decided to get drunk on champagne and just enjoy the happiness her sister and her new wife, Maggie, exuded on their special day.

What Kara didn't plan on was meeting Lena, the energetic cake maker who delivered a visually stunning and extremely tastey cake to the wedding right before the reception started. Alex had invited Lena to stay for dinner and dancing which is how Kara found her at the bar fighting off some of Maggie's single uncles. Kara claimed to be the "friend" Lena was waiting for and the two women giggled over drinks at their successful plan of fooling the men. 

They talked for two hours, trading stories of disastrous baking jobs and the shite stories Kara was assigned to when she first became a reporter. The baker was a breath of fresh air to Kara, she was sweet and smart and amazingly witty. Not to mention she was gorgeous; with her dark hair, red lips, and pale skin she reminded Kara of a modern day Snow White. Kara ignored her family and friends as she got to know more and more about this mystery woman who came stumbling into her life. 

Before Maggie and Alex cut into Lena's cake, the two women had escaped from the dining hall with a champagne bottle in hand. They hid away in an empty ballroom, drinking while Kara played show tunes on the piano no doubt left behind from a previous wedding. A tipsy Lena tap danced badly as the reporter played, laughing so hard tears sprung to her eyes. Kara had never seen anything as beautiful than Lena tipping her head back with laughter. She never wanted the night to end.

Unfortunately, Kara knew she had to be leaving soon as she had to ride back with her mom to their house to sleep off the booze before her flight back home the next morning. She gazed at Lena's perfect side profile as the other woman sat on the piano bench next to her. They had both agreed to not plan anything past that night, they would have their fun and then go their separate ways. The idea of not seeing Lena again hurt her heart but she respected the woman's need to for privacy. But, she decided she was not going to end this perfect night without a kiss.

So, Kara gazed into Lena's green eyes as she leaned in closer for a long awaited kiss. The reporter could feel Lena's breath on her face before a slim hand landed on her chest, stopping her.

"Wait," Lena said, "We're not going to kiss tonight."

"Why not?" Kara asked, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

The baker smiled softly, "If we kiss, all of this becomes real. What if you use too much tongue? What if I don't use enough?"

"I promise to use the right amount of tongue," she joked coaxing a laugh from the baker.

Lena contemplated Kara for a moment before speaking, "How about this: the best part of any first kiss is the lead-up to it, the moment right before the lips touch. It's like a big drumroll. So, how about, tonight, we just stick with the drumroll. No kissing, just the drumroll."

"A drumroll?" Kara echoed back. Lena nodded. All the reporter wanted to do was kiss this beautiful woman but she was also all about consent. Maybe she couldn't get the kiss but she would take anything Lena was willing to give to her. Kara nodded, "Okay, let's do it."

The two women leaned in again, the tension from their first almost kiss still electric in the air. They touched foreheads, breathing in each other's essences as they held themselves back from kissing each other senseless. Kara looked up to find Lena's eyes already staring at her and she felt her breath catch. How could this woman, that she just met, have such an impact on her? Kara felt like she was suffocating under the Lena's gaze in the best ways. The couple struggled not to kiss, Lena's eyes kept dipping down to the reporter's lips every few seconds. But, before Kara could throw the drumroll out of the window, she heard her name being called.

"Kara? Where are you? Mom wants to head out soon!" Alex called out from the hallway.

Kara gazed at Lena, taking in her heaving chest and blown out pupils. She gulped before pressing a soft kiss to the baker's forehead.

"May we meet again," she whispered before standing up from the bench and walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena tries on the Supergirl costume and it actually really turns Kara on
> 
>  
> 
> For those who don't remember this amazing moment from Season 1, I'm referring to this costume: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/35/40/bb/3540bb31eb35789dfb3b4120146b3e9a.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any prompts to my inbox or visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babydragon73

Lena blamed the curiosity on the bottle of wine she drank earlier that evening. It was a rare quiet night at L-Corp so Jess basically forced her out of the office citing that she should spend the free time with her "puppy of a girlfriend." While the idea of cuddling Kara while continuing their Game of Thrones binge watching sounded like a dream, unfortunately last minute plans with Alex took her away. Not that Lena was upset about it, she knew how much the older Danvers meant to her sister. But, she was pretty bored alone in her penthouse; watching tv was boring without her blonde pup and she had just finished the novel she had been working on for a month. 

So, left to her own devices for the foreseeable future, the CEO decided to organize their shared closet while listening to some old school punk music and drinking her favorite wine. She was halfway through her cleaning mission when a box near the back of Kara's side of the space caught her eye. She had never noticed it before, it was a plain looking brown box with some leftover tape where Kara opened it. Lena would have skipped over it entirely if not for the writing scrawled messily on one side.

_Supergirl Costumes_

The CEO was not aware that her girlfriend had more than one super suit. The material of her uniform could withstand any element, both human and alien, so she never thought Kara would need a spare. But, with this new information, her wine muddled brain was practically screaming at her to open the box. When else was going to get an uninterrupted chance to examine the cape hero's threads?

Lena dragged the box out of the closet and set it on the bed. She drained the last bit of wine to gather some courage before opening one of the flaps, gasping as she peered inside.

Where she thought she would find the costume she had been drooling over for the past three years, instead she found different versions of the blue and red uniform. Some of the skirts were longer, one of the tops had a sleeveless look, she even found a gold tiara!

A chuckle escaped her as she took in the ridiculous get ups that Kara no doubt rejected flat out. It was interesting to see another side of the super hero. Dating Kara was like trying to figure out a puzzle wrapped inside of a riddle and Lena enjoyed every minute of peeling back the layers.

She spent a few minutes idly going through the forgotten garments until she came across a version of the costume that took her breath away. It was skimpy and tight and she could feel her mouth watering at the idea of Kara wearing this to fight crime.

Wearing it for _her._

A deliciously naughty idea popped into the CEO's head and she practically skipped off to the ensuite bathroom with the uniform in hand.

_Meanwhile at Alex's apartment........_

Kara was happy to be spending some time with her sister but she couldn't deny the sense of longing to be with Lena. But Alex had called her saying she was lonely since Maggie was on the night shift and she needed some sister time. And who was Kara to deny her that?

They had just finished 27 Dresses when a text came in on the reporter's phone. As Alex got up to refill the popcorn and get more beer, Kara checked it, smiling like a dope when she saw it was from her girlfriend. It was a picture message and Kara was excited to see what silly selfie pose Lena chose this time. She instantly crumbled the beer can in her hand as she took in the real contents of the message.

Lena was standing in front of the full length mirror in their bathroom wearing the revealing form of the Supergirl costume Winn designed all those years ago. She wasn't wearing a bra so the straps towards the bottom of the shirt showed  _a lot_ of underboob. The CEO was standing on an angle so Kara could see her incredible backside almost bursting out of the red and gold shorts. Lena even went so far as so curl her hair slightly to get the Supergirl look. Kara's mouth was dryer than a desert and a warm was pooling in her stomach. She looked over the picture about a million time before she noticed that Lena had sent a written message as well.

_I suggest you come home early, Kara. You wouldn't want to leave a hero unsatisfied would you?_

The reporter gulped. She needed to leave ASAP.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: song lyrics 
> 
> "And last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you."  
> — Ed Sheeran - “Shape Of You”
> 
>  
> 
> or kara and lena are fuck buddies but Kara wants more than that.

It started as an arrangement after their bad break ups.

Mike had been an asshole who cheated on Kara constantly while Jake seemingly lost interest in Lena after being together for a year. Both girls were heartbroken and leaned on one another to get through it. Then one night, after getting drunk with Kara's sister, they ended up back at the blonde's dorm, making out like their lives depended on it. In the light of the morning they both decided to treat it as a drunken fling and refused to ever talk about it.

That one make out turned into kissing at every party they attended. Then it morphed into kissing behind the closed doors of their empty dorms. Then it spiraled into being more physical after Lena accidentally came while grinding on Kara's thigh. Kara couldn't get Lena's orgasm face out of her head and Lena had never cum so hard before that they decided to create a sort of friends with benefits situation.

There were rules that came with the arrangement, of course. They couldn't go on dates or act like a couple at all. They would warn the other if they slept with someone else, just to practice safe sex. And, the biggest rule of all, they would stop having sex immediately once one of them caught feelings.

Kara could kick herself as she watched Lena pull her shirt on. She was lying in her bed, naked except for a sheet, as Lena got dressed to head to her afternoon lecture. After weeks of telling herself that she wasn't falling for Lena, she knew it was a big fat lie. It was hard not to fall for Lena's warmth and charm; honestly she thought Jake was an asshole for dumping her in the first place.

Kara had always considered Lena attractive but never put the moves on her as she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She figured this friends with benefits deal could give her the best of both worlds: friendship with Lena and the chance to be with her, physically. What Kara didn't count on was her stupid heart getting in the way.

"That was great, as usual," Lena said, smirking over her shoulder.

Kara mustered up a convincing smile, "Yeah, totally," silence fell between them, "Are you sure you can't stay for lunch?"

Lena stopped from where she was applying lip gloss and let out a sigh. "Kara," she said, warningly, like she did any time the other girl mentioned something remotely "coupley."

Kara leaned back on her pillows, trying to keep her tears at bay, "Forget it."

Lena stood up, hitching her bag on her shoulder. She smoothed down some of Kara's sex tangled hair, "You know you're my best friend, right?" Kara nodded, "Good. I'll text you later, okay?" She blew her a kiss as she walked out of the dorm.

Kara grabbed the pillow Lena had been using before and held it to her nose, inhaling the girl's unique blend of lavender and cigarette smoke. 

And then, she weeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any prompt ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena being in denial of her feelings for Kara and Jess at some point singing (under her breath or just saying the lines) to Celine Dion's One Heart, trying to subtly tell her boss that just because she's trying to guard her heart doesn't mean that she necessarily needs to.
> 
> Thank you for this prompt!! Hope I did it justice!!

Hanging up the phone with the assistant for one of L-Corp's stockholders, Jess went into the calendar she shared with her boss to write down the future appointment. And it was there that she saw it, the standing lunch date with one Kara Danvers.

She rolled her eyes when she thought of the relationship between Lena and Kara. She could tell that her boss was trying really hard to deny her feelings for the reporter. Not that she could blame her; Lena's family situation wasn't ideal and it wasn't like she had a host of friends banging on her door. She could see why her boss would deny any romantic involvement with Kara in order to save the friendship.

But Jess was reaching her wit's end of seeing the heart eyes Lena threw Kara any time the woman walked into her office. She was done seeing her normally stoic boss stare after the reporter as she left one of their weekly lunch dates. She was tired of being on the phone with the reporter to cancel Lena's involvement with game night because Lena thought being around Kara's inner circle was too intimate. Jess adored Lena, she was the best boss she ever had, and she wanted to see her happy. So, if she couldn't confront Lena head on about her feelings for the blonde pup, she was going to have to be sneaky about it.

The assistant decided her best course of action was to sneak lines from the great love song _One Heart_ by Celine Dion. The song was all about following your heart and giving in to love so maybe Lena would pick up the hints she was dropping.

As she dropped off a file to her boss who was working late again, she said, "You know, everybody needs something to hold on to and maybe it's not just about working."

When Lena threw a stapler at the wall out of frustration at the old white men that populated L-Corp's board of directors, Jess remarked, "You can fall a thousand time and you can feel like you've lost your mind but true happiness will find a way."

After receiving a dozen roses and her boss asking how she handled her long distance relationship with her boyfriend, she answered, "Love will find a way, love will find a place, loves lights your way through the night and the hard times."

When Lena asked her opinion on what she should do about a situation concerning one of her "friends" having feelings for another friend, Jess smiled and said, "You can run and you can begin  
in a place where you don't fit in but love will find a way in."

Jess was pleasantly surprised when, the day after her conversation with Lena, her desk had a Tupperware full of Kara's homemade muffins and a note. She picked up the note, giggling to herself as she took in the reporter's distinct handwriting.

_Tell Celine Dion I said thank you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your prompts below! You guys are so awesome!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena/Maggie brotp while Lena shops for flowers (for Kara duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all awesome thanks for the support!!!

The wall of flowers loomed intimidatingly over Lena as the CEO tried her best to pick out the prettiest bunch. It had been days since Kara, her best and only friend, defended her reputation from a public ready to blame her for the disappearance of her mother. The bold reporter went out on huge limbs for Lena, standing up to her family and friends as they encouraged her to stay away from Lena. The young Luthor had never experienced someone standing by her side so strongly and wanted to say a proper thank you. While she knew Kara's first love was food, Lena didn't feel like a bag of potstickers was a big enough gesture so she had researched the best flower shop in National City to visit on her lunch break.

She had already waved the polite shopkeeper away, not wanting to look stupid for asking basic flower questions. Now she was slightly regretting that decision as she had no idea where to start looking and what flowers Kara would like best. The CEO was about to leave the store in favor of another, less frightening idea when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Little Luthor," Maggie Sawyer, Kara's sister's girlfriend and the woman who arrested her, stood beside her, clutching a wrapped bouquet of flowers.

 Lena had already forgiven the detective for the arrest but still felt a bit uncomfortable around the people closest to Kara, "Hello, detective," green eyes drifted to the flowers, "Those are quite beautiful."

Maggie's dimples popped out as she grinned at Lena, "Maggie, please. We're practically family now. And, thanks. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," the CEO ignored the family comment, mentally noting to dwell on it when she was alone, "Are you picking out flowers for someone?"

Lena nodded, slowly, "Yes although I'm pretty bad at it."

"You can't be too bad," the detective chuckled, "I mean, you chose the right shop."

"I just want to pick the perfect flowers," Lena sighed as she continued speaking in a low tone, "She deserves it."

Maggie's grin grew wider, "Oh, this is for a special lady? Maybe a certain CatCo, potsticker loving reporter?"

Lena almost choked on her tongue, "I don't know what you're implying, detective, but Kara and I are just friends."

"Who said anything about you and Kara?" Green eyes met brown ones that were full of mischief and Lena realized she outed herself.

"You can't tell her sister," she blurted out, remembering how intimating Alex could be.

Maggie waved her concern off, "Trust me, Alex may be all bite and bark but she's a pussycat when it comes to Kara. As long as you make her happy, she won't care."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Sure, because every big sister's dream is for her little sister to shack up with the daughter of a notorious crime family."

"Hey, listen, you're not like you're family. We were all wrong to assume you would follow in your mother and brother's footsteps. You've proved us, and National City, wrong. And Kara adores you. You have to be a good person for that ray of sunshine to take you in," a small smile crossed Lena's lips, "Don't let our past actions get in the way of you and Kara, okay? You both deserved to be happy."

The CEO discreetly wiped a small tear from her eyes and Maggie pretended not to notice, "Thank you, Maggie. You're very kind."

The detective rubbed her shoulder affectionately, "Any time, Little Luthor," she turned to walk out of the shop but stopped in her tracks, throwing over her shoulder, "I would suggest something pink or yellow. Kara loves bright colors." Maggie winked before leaving Lena alone.

The CEO gazed over the flower wall with more confidence. She went where the shop owner was standing at the register and took out her credit card, "Hello, how much would it cost to buy all of the bright colored flowers in this store?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I really want to ask you out but I don’t know much about you so I hacked your Netflix account for help.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lena is not CEO, Lex is and he's a great brother leaving Lena free time to play with computers and be a hot gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Drop any prompts below!

_This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy,"_  Lena chanted to herself as she booted up her work computer and started typing in some coding. If Lex knew she was using Luthor Corp technology to try to score a date he would never let her live it down.

It's not like Lena always has to use advance tech to get a date; as the Chief engineer at their family's company, the youngest Luthor was known to be quite a stud with the ladies. With her sharp wit and model like features, she never really had a problem being confident with whoever she wanted. That is, until she met a certain blonde girl next door.

Kara was her next door neighbor, just moving to National City from Midvale to start working as a reporter at CatCo. They met briefly in the hall when Lena helped her with the box slipping out of her hands. When green eyes met blue Lena could feel her heart melt into her shoes. Kara had the sweetest smile and the adorable nervous tick of pushing her glasses up her nose. The reporter had conducted a friendly chat until a voice inside of the apartment summoned her. Kara had rolled her eyes playfully, claiming her sister was only grouchy because she was hungry but promised to see Lena around the building. That exchange happened two months ago and Lena had been lovestruck ever since.

Their polite chats at the mailboxes weren't cutting it for Lena anymore; she longed to see the reporter's heart stopping smile and hear about the challenges she faces at her new job. She yearned to run her fingers through hair that looked as soft as silk and _frequently_ imagined what sounds Kara would make as she did deliciously dirty things to her.

As much as she wanted to ask Kara out, Lena found she was too shy when those baby blues were directed at her. Every day she tried to come up with a new plan to get Kara's romantic attention and every day she saw her plan go up in smoke. But, after a long session in the lab earlier that afternoon, Lena got a terribly brilliant idea.

In the their chats the reporter had mentioned that she and her sister watched a ton of Netflix together as they weren't really keen on going out. Lena was a computer prodigy, being able to hack company's internal servers when she was 12. So it wouldn't take much effort to hack into Kara's Netflix account and find out what the reporter liked to watch. Then she could casually strike up a conversation about it, maybe even invite Kara over to watch it with her. The plan sounded absolutely crazy but Lena was just desperate enough to try it.

It didn't take long to break into Netflix's account management system, probably because the website didn't think someone would hack in just to check out what their crush watches on a daily basis. She did a quick search of 'Kara Danvers' sending a silent prayer of thanks when only one appeared. She scrolled through the titles listed in Kara's feed, eyebrows raising at the diversity within. There were horror movies, rom-coms, tear jerkers, stand up comedies, the whole lot. But, as Lena noticed, there was spilt between horror and rom-com titles being some of Kara's most watched ever. Logically Lena figured her pastel, cookie baking neighbor loved a good love story but she also knew it was pretty shitty to assume that of Kara. After scrolling through the lists for a half hour, the young Luthor decided to put her plan into action tomorrow and finally ask Kara out.

*************************************************

They found each other at the mailbox, as usual, right after they came back from work. Lena was sorting through her pile of bills and gala invitations when Kara skipped up to her mailbox, flashing her a huge grin.

"Hey Lena!" She chirped, "How was your day?"

Lena suppressed the urge to smile like a dopy idiot at Kara, "It was good, I was very productive today."

"I love days like that," Kara sighed, dreamily, "It really gives you a sense of purpose, you know?"

"Indeed," she watched silently as the reporter hummed as she sorted through her own mail. Not wanting to lose her nerve, Lena blurted out, "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Kara adjusted her glasses and smiled, "Nope! Free as bird. Why?"

"Would you like to come over for a movie night? We can order pizza and just hang out. I haven't had a movie night in years."

Kara gasped, looking downright offended at the prospect of Lena not having weekly movie nights, "Well, we're gonna rectify that tonight! You get the pizza, I'll get the rest of the snacks, we're going all out! What movie did you have in mind?"

 _Here we do,_ Lena thought. "I was thinking a horror movie, maybe  _Silence of the Lambs._ Interested?"

Kara looked at her blankly before bursting into laughter. Lena was about to retreat and vow to never come out of her apartment when Kara's words stopped her, "You know, when Winn said someone hacked into my Netflix, I thought he was joking. I didn't know it was you doing recon for a date night," the reporter smirked and Lena found it incredibly sexy, "Nice to know you care that much about what I like." Kara winked as she made her way to the elevator, leaving Lena slumped against the mailboxes, mouth agape.

"I'll see you at seven, Lena. Oh and, for future reference, it's my sister who's into horror. I'm a sucker for romance," the reporter grinned brightly before the elevator doors closed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: domestic Supercorp grocery shopping

"Kara, darling, you do not need four packs of Oreos," Lena huffed out, watching her girlfriend dance down the aisles of their local grocery store, arms full of horribly unhealthy snacks. While Lena absolutely loved how domestic they were now that they were living together with trips to the store, furniture buying, and arguing over who will do the dishes, it didn't mean she approved of Kara's horrible eating habits.

The reporter stopped in her tracks, cheeks bulging from where she snuck some of the cookies they were now obligated to buy, "But Lena," she swallowed the cookies, "I need them! They help fuel me!"

"I don't think a massive sugar rush will help you fight crime better," Lena said, rolling her eyes, "You haven't put anything green in the cart since we got here."

Kara dumped the cookies in the shopping cart, gasping in offense, "Yes I have! What do you call these?" She held up a box of St. Patrick's Day themed Fruit By The Foot.

The CEO couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped her lips, "That still counts as candy, Kara."

"How?! It's green and full of fruit!" Kara pulled out her biggest weapon, pouting so hard her lower lip quivered and her blue eyes were glazed over with tears, "Please, Lena. Supergirl needs her energy. You don't want to deprive the world of their hero, right?"

Lena looked over her girlfriend's face, sighing deeply as she knew there was no way she was going to win this argument.  "Fine, get your horrible snacks. But, you have to eat a vegetable with every meal this week." 

Kara squealed with delight and pressed a kiss to her cheek before running down the aisle towards the ice cream freezer, "THANKS BABE, LOVE YOU!"

The CEO smiled dreamily as she followed behind her hero, "I love you too, sugar monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts below!! Thanks guys!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena confiding in Supergirl that she has a crush on a cute journalist from CatCo.

It was a rare quiet night in National City when Kara flew over the L-Corp building, ears perking for the sound of her new favorite heartbeat.

She and Lena had been spending quite a lot of time together over the past couple of months with lunch dates turning into home cooked dinners to Lena coming over for Kara's weekly game night with her friends. The hero was so excited to have the CEO in her life, she could always see the love and care in Lena that most people overlooked because of her last name. Kara loved the way Lena's eyes lit up at a corny joke she told or how adorable her yawn was when she claimed not to be sleepy during their movie watching. Kara could feel her feelings growing stronger and stronger every day but knew in her heart she couldn't make a move. Not because Lena was a Luthor, that wasn't even on the list, but because she didn't know Kara's biggest secret. How were they supposed to have a relationship when Kara would have to run off without warning to handle Supergirl stuff? It wouldn't be fair to Lena. So, she's kept her feelings locked inside and just appreciated spending their spending together as friends.

As she did a quick scan of Lena's office to make sure the woman wasn't working herself to death, Kara was surprised to find the CEO standing on her balcony staring right at her. She tried to quiet her hammering heartbeat as she flew closer to Lena, landing softly beside her.

"Hello, Supergirl," Lena greeted, lifting her tumbler of scotch towards the hero.

Kara cleared her throat and put on her Supergirl voice, all smooth and confident, "Good evening, Ms. Luthor. Kinda cold to be out tonight, huh?" Kara did a quick scan of Lena's body, taking in her tight blue dress.

Lena chuckled, "Just needed to clear my head. The cold helps with that."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, gently placing her hand on Lena's arm.

The CEO sighed, "Yes and no," a glance at Kara's earnest gaze she softened and explained, "I'm afraid I have a crush on someone and I don't know what to do about it."

The reporter almost choked on her tongue. Lena had a  _crush_ on someone?! Feelings of jealously started to swirl in her stomach but she pushed it down, not wanting to accidentally snap on her friend, "Well, who is the lucky someone?"

Lena pushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, "It's actually someone we have in common."

That had Kara's mind racing. They shared a circle of friends now, not to mention Alex had been doing extra security for Lena since her mother's escape. The CEO could be taking about a number of people and just thinking about it made her head hurt. "We do, huh?" Kara replied, trying to be civil.

The CEO tossed back the reminder of her drink before answering, "Yes and if I tell you, you have to promise you won't say a word," the hero nodded, knowing that the answer would probably break her heart but she had to know either way, "It's Kara Danvers."

Everything slowed down to almost snail like speed. Kara couldn't hear the sounds of the world as her own heartbeat pounded in her ears. Lena liked Kara? Lena liked  _her?!_ What was happening? Was she drugged? Was this real?

Kara grabbed the balcony railing, denting it from her strength, "You like Kara?" She managed to croak out.

Lena looked into the distance, smiling slightly, "How could one not like Kara? She's pretty and smart and so, so lovely. Honestly I don't deserve to have a crush on someone so wonderful."

"Don't say that!" Kara said, quickly. Lena looked puzzled and she tried to cover up her eagerness, "You're wonderful, Lena. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"You're sweet but I don't think our friend would like me back. I'm sure she has lines of suitors just waiting to ask her out."

"Well, I know for a fact she would say yes if you asked her out."

The CEO narrowed her eyes at Kara, taking a step into her personal space. "And how would you know that?"

The hero started stuttering, "I.....I just do. Trust me....okay?" Lena looked skeptical but nodded, "I have to go. But ask Kara out. You won't regret it, okay?"

"Okay. I'm trusting you, Supergirl. And remember, not a word to Kara about this." Kara nodded stupidly before taking off into the air.

Lena smiled brightly as she saw the somersaults Supergirl did as she flew into the night. "Good to know you feel the same............Kara."  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara's grief baking turns to jealously baking once Lena's ex comes back into the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all amazing, I'm so happy you're enjoying these stories!

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Kara Danvers was wide awake, angrily mixing chocolate cake batter. She poured the liquid out of the bowl and into the pan with aggression before throwing it into the oven, just barely keeping herself from slamming the door shut. Using her super speed, she cleaned all the dishes before flopping onto the couch, arms folded over her chest.

What started as grief baking due to her unemployed status had quickly turned into a way for the reporter to work out the angry feelings coursing through her veins. It had been two weeks since Jack, Lena's British accent having, genius ex boyfriend, waltzed into town. Since he arrived he had been whisking Lena away to fancy dinners and trips to see his new company headquarters in Star City. And, while the CEO hadn't forgotten her friendship with Kara, it had been a while since they had time to hang out alone. Kara couldn't fault Lena for trying things again with Jack, Rao knows she tried the same thing with Mon-El. But, that didn't stop her from feeling extreme anger towards the man trying to woo Lena.

Sure, Jack had perfect hair and an amazing beard. Sure, he had a sexy accent that made every word out of his mouth sound like poetry. And, sure, he and Lena worked closely together and had all these inside jokes about science and math and experiments and....wow she needed to start baking something again.

Kara hopped up from the couch and went back into the kitchen, gathering the ingredients to make Maggie's favorite vegan chocolate chip and apple cookies. If she was going to spend all night baking she might as well make something shareable. 

She was halfway through slicing apples when she heard a knock at her door. Kara's brow furrowed in confusion at who would come over so late but figured it could be Alex needing some sleepy cuddles since Maggie got called in. She casually opened the door without using her x-ray, her jaw dropping when she took in who was actually in her doorway.

Lena was leaning against her doorframe wrapped in the tightest, slinkiest gold dress Kara had ever seen. It had thin straps and a deep V neck which put the silky smooth skin of her chest on display. The hem of the dress went to mid thigh but the CEO had paired the dress with sheer black tights to give the illusion of modesty. Kara noticed Lena was actually taller than her but looked down to find that her high heels gave her the extra boost. Black waves feel down Lena's back, framing her beautiful face which held the brightest, dopiest smile.

Kara could feel her throat dry up the more she gazed at her friend. She quickly shook herself out of the daze and exclaimed, "Lena! What are you doing here?"

A perfectly manicured brow lifted, "Is it a crime to want to see my best friend?" She walked past the reporter into the apartment.

"No! No, of course not," she closed the door, turning back to Lena, "But it is pretty late. I could have been asleep, you know."

Lena playfully rolled her eyes, "You and I both know you've been staying up till crazy hours since being fired. Remember, I'm the one who played Scrabble with you till 5am on Monday."

The reporter blushed, "Yeah.....well, what can I say? My mind wanders at night."

"It seems so," the CEO took in the state of Kara's kitchen and all the Tupperware containers full of baked goods, "Are you grief baking again?"

Kara shook her head, "No."

"Liar."

The reporter sighed deeply. It kinda sucked that Lena knew her so well. "I'm not _grief_ baking."

Lena titled her head to the side, "So what kind of baking are you doing?"

"I guess stress relieving?"

"Is this about you not finding a job? Kara, you know I can help you with that....."

"No, it's not about that," Kara said, quickly.

"Then what is it about? You know you can tell me anything, I'm always here for you."

"Not since Jack came around," Kara muttered, quietly. Unfortunately for her, Lena caught that slip.

"What does Jack have to do with us?"

Kara ran a hand through her hair, trying not to snap due to frustration, "There's barely been an us since he came into town," she held up a hand so Lena didn't get the chance to reply, "Look, I get it. He's your ex and you guys were in love so of course you want to try again. I just......I just wish that didn't involve me losing my best friend."

The CEO made her way around the counter to where Kara stood, not meeting her eyes. She gently placed a hand on her forearm, urging her to meet her gaze. Blue met green and Kara could feel her heart melt into her shoes.

"I'm not getting back together with Jack."

"What?" Kara whispered.

Lena smiled softly, "He and I have been spending time together trying to figure out a way to merge his technology with L-Corp's. This could help a lot of people, Kara, and it could finally bring L-Corp out of the darkness once in for all. But, the romantic side of me and Jack? That's over. We both know that."

Kara's head was spinning with the news. "But....but...but, the dinners and trips and......"

"All business, darling," Lena moved closer, so she was flushed against Kara's side, "Besides, I only have eyes for one powerful person. And she is more than enough for me."

The reporter slowly lifted a hand to Lena's waist, grinning when she heard the slight hitch in Lena's breath, "Oh yeah? And who's the lucky lady?"

Lena bit her lip slightly, gathering her courage before replying, "It's the same lady who opened her door for me at 3am. The same one who opened her heart to me when no one would. The same one who I really, really want to kiss right now."

Kara's heart soared as they moved closer and closer together until their lips touched. If you asked both women, they'll swear they saw fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara gets turned on every time Lena compliments. Based on a scene in 2x18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena was starting to notice an interesting pattern when it came to her hyperactive reporter girlfriend. Every time she paid Kara a compliment, even a small one, the blonde would instantly pull them to a secluded place and jump her.

She started to notice right after their second date. They had gone out to dinner at Kara's favorite hole in the wall Chinese restaurant that served her unlimited pot stickers. The reporter had walked her home like the gentlewoman she was and while they were standing outside the door to her lobby, Lena had fixed her askew glasses and said, "You have the most beautiful eyes, Kara."

Kara had blushed, as the CEO knew she would, but Lena was surprised when Kara had lunged forward and captured her lips, opening them so their tongues could dance around each other. Hands were wrapped firmly around her waist and Lena let out a gasp when Kara pushed her up against the wall beside the door, holding her against her strong body.

When Kara pulled back, the CEO could see how dark her blue eyes had turned. Her chest was heaving and she looked like she was about to devour Lena whole. "I think we should stop this now. Before we get carried away," Kara's eyes never left her lips.

The CEO nodded in agreement, trying to wrap her mind about what happened. "I think that's best. Good night, Kara."

After that date, Lena had spent the night trying to figure out what caused her girlfriend to take her without abandon but she was coming up blank. So, she promised herself that she was pay extra attention the next time Kara was in that mood.

It happened again about two weeks later during one of Kara's weekly game nights. The pair had been dominating all night thanks to Kara's artistic skills and Lena's knowledge of world events and business. After an intense round of Monopoly, the group retired to Kara's living room for drinks, pizza, and a movie.

While Kara had set up plates for pizza, Lena had come up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. She pressed a kiss to the base of her neck and murmured, "Your brain is magnificent, darling."

The reporter whirled around, grabbing Lena's hand before drawing her into the bathroom. Lena had no time to question the action as Kara hoisted her onto the sink by her thighs, biting her neck while pushing her hand into the waistband of Lena's joggers. The CEO leaned her head back agains the mirror, moaning as Kara touched her where she needed most.

Lena was embarrassed by how long it took her to realize what was getting Kara so hot and bothered. It seemed that her girlfriend was into compliments, like really, _really_ into compliments. Big or small it all never failed to turn Kara on in a way that made her take the CEO wherever they were. While Lena was sure this was the case, she was a scientist at heart. She had to do some experiments.

 When Kara beat Winn at darts while they were having drinks at the alien bar, Lena had whispered in her ear, "Your skills never cease to surprise and amaze me," leading Kara to bend her over the sink in the locked bathroom.

As they sat in Lena's apartment watching as Kara was praised on the local news for another save as Supergirl, the CEO purred, "You look so good in your uniform, Kara. I can see every one of your big muscles." Needless to say the hero went down on Lena so long she passed out.

Lena was having so much fun with her newfound knowledge; it was the best of both worlds, she got to compliment her girlfriend all the time while also having fantastic sex. It was a win-win for both of them. 

But, Lena knew she had to turn it up a notch after Kara lost her job as a reporter when she went rogue. On top of that, the CEO's long lost ex-boyfriend showed up in National City to personally invite Lena to a conference his company was holding. Lena could see the light in Kara's eyes dim day after day as her insecurities overtook her rational thinking.

Without hesitation Lena invited Kara to accompany Jack's announcement; it was her way of showing her girlfriend that he was no threat. Kara agreed reluctantly, citing that she was only going so she could support Lena in case things between her and Jack were tense.

It turned out Jack was beyond excited to see Lena, pulling her into the tightest hug once he saw her standing outside his conference hall. Kara had stayed behind the two, giving them space but Lena could sense she was starting to regret coming with her.

She pulled back from Jack, waving Kara over and looking her right in the eye as she said, "This is Kara Danvers, the best and most talented reporter in National City. Maybe the world."

Lena could see the reporter's shoulders straighten and a pink blush start up her cheeks. Her smile was sheepish and adorable and she waved off Lena's compliment, trying to be modest as she shook Jack's hand. But the CEO knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand and she could see Kara's eyes start to darken and she was squeezing her hands into fists, the same thing she does when she's trying hard to not touch Lena inappropriately in public.

Lena doesn't feel remotely bad when they miss the first half of Jack's conference and she appears with slight bruising on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments and prompts below! Love you guys!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: things Person A said when they were drunk

Kara was roused from her sleep by some very heavy knocking on her front door. She shoved her glasses on her face as she sleepily stumbled to see who it was. She knew it couldn't be Alex as her big sister had a key to her apartment and she was not shy about using it no matter the time. However, the young hero was shocked to find Lena Luthor, CEO, swaying lightly in her doorway, fist up to knock again the door.

Her eyes lit up brightly as she saw Kara had opened her door. "Kara! There you are!"

The reporter furrowed her brow as she took in her friend's giggly state, "Lena, hey. What are you doing here at," she glanced at the clock in her kitchen, "1:30 in the morning?"

Lena nodded vigorously, "Yes, well, I was out with some business partners from China and they invited me to a sake tasting at one of the new restaurants they acquired. And I didn't want to be rude, Kara, they paid for all my drinks. So I went with them and we didn't really finish until 1 and at that point I was sooo hungry but didn't know what to get. Then I remembered you had those chips I adored at your last movie night so I came over to ask you if I could borrow some chips." 

The reporter didn't respond right away, absolutely flabbergasted that her normally always put together friend was now grinning drunkenly at her and asking for salt and vinegar chips. "Uh, yeah sure. Of course you can. Come on in," Lena _skipped_ past Kara right into her kitchen where she began to go through her cabinets.

The CEO let out a squeal of delight as she found the chips she was looking for and she plopped down on one of Kara's bar stool, starting to stuff chips in her mouth. "Yof da bes," she said through her mouthful.

Kara barely contained her chuckle, "No problem, Lena. But you do know you can these chips at the store, right?"

Lena swallowed before answering, "Duh, but then I wouldn't get the chance to see your beautiful face."

Kara had been preparing a mug of hot chocolate, seeing as this conversation was going to go on for a while, but she nearly snapped the mug in half when she heard Lena's comment. As calmly as she could, Kara set the mug down on the counter and faced her friend. "You wanted to see me?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "I always want to see you, Kara."

"And you think I'm beautiful?"

"I have eyes, don't I?"

The reporter could feel her heart start to beat wildly as she tried to wrap her mind around Lena's comments. Sure she had been secretly hoping for months that Lena could like her i the same romantic way she liked Lena but never in a million years did she think it would happen. Now Lena was in her home saying all the things she wants to hear and Kara felt so sad that the remarks were probably happening because the CEO was drunk.

Kara swallowed down her feelings, "Well, thank you. You're very kind."

"Pft," Lena waved her off, "You're the kind one, darling. And smart. And witty. And you're basically a garbage disposal and yet you still look  _incredible."_

Kara felt like her face was on fire, "Lena......you don't mean that."

"I've never meant something more in my life. You're absolutely amazing, Kara Danvers.  I would do anything to make you mine."

"Oh my Rao," the reporter squeaked, face growing hotter as she realized Lena was getting closer and closer to her.

"Say you feel the same, Kara. Please." Lena wrapped her arms around the hero's neck. Kara wasn't sure what to do so she put her hands softly on the CEO's waist.

"I don't want to do this when you're drunk," she whispered.

Lena leaned back a bit to catch her eyes, "But........you do want this?"

"Of course, Lena. You're the best person I've ever met," she pushed Lena back to sit down and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, "But I don't want anything to happen between us when you're drunk. In the morning, when you're sober, if you still feel the same, then we can talk."

Lena looked at the water bottle for a few moments before taking it gingerly. As she drank, Kara went into the bedroom and came back with a set of pajamas. "Here, you can take my bed tonight. No arguments," she held up a hand to halt Lena's words, "You rest, okay. I'll be out here if you need anything."

The CEO picked up the clothes and turned to walk into the bedroom. But, at the last moment, she went back to Kara and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You are a dream, Kara Danvers. I look forward to tomorrow." She sent the reporter a sly wink before retiring for the night.

Kara wasn't going to question how they go here but she did fall asleep to the sound of Lena's heartbeat. A sound she hoped to hear for the rest of her life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: By popular demand, here is part 2 of "things Person A said when they were drunk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts in my inbox!

Sunlight beaming through a gap of blue lace curtains was the first thing Lena registered the next morning. Her mouth felt like a desert and her head was full of people pounding on drums. She went to bury her head in her pillow when she realized something was off. The pillow had the smell of lavender and vanilla, a scent of one specific person......

_Kara._

Lena sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as her head reminded her of her insane hangover. She peered around the room, taking in poor framed pictures of Kara and her friends, old stuffed animals, and clothes spilling out of the closet and onto the floor. Kara's mirror was decorated in adorable post-it notes of positive messages like "You can do it!" and "Today will be your day!" A small smile graced Lena's lips as she got more pieces of the puzzle that was Kara before she realized something.

_SHE WAS IN KARA'S BED!_

As gingerly as she could, the CEO made her way into the rest of the apartment, only half embarrassed that she was wearing a shirt with a giant sleeping kitten on it. When she was near the kitchen her nose picked up the heavenly scent of bacon and pancakes. She turned the corner to find Kara humming an unrecognizable tune as she flipped a pancake to cook. Her blonde hair was swept into a messy bun and she was wearing an old college sweatshirt. Lena could've gotten use to this view before she remembered that she barged into her friend's apartment after trying to outdrink her partners.

' _God, she must think I'm a mess,'_ Lena thought before taking a deep breath and taking the plunge.

"Good morning," she said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Kara looked over at Lena, face splitting into a heart stopping smile, "Morning! Is it safe to assume yours isn't particularly good?"

Lena nodded slowly as she went to sit on a stool. She vaguely remembered sitting there last night but it was all fuzzy. "A bit. My head feels like someone is constantly ringing a gong."

The reporter giggled as she turned off the stove. She slid two white pills and a glass of orange juice towards Lena. "I'm not surprised. You seemed like you drank a lot yesterday."

The CEO downed the medicine gratefully before her she addressed the situation, "Listen, Kara, I'm sorry about just showing up here. It......it wasn't my place."

"You're welcomed here any time, Lena."

"And I'm sorry for whatever I said and did. I can only imagine how humiliating it was." Lena was surprised to see Kara's face fall a bit before she replaced it with a fake smile.

"No worries, you were just happy to get some of those chips you liked during movie night."

Lena groaned, "Oh god, salt and vinegar? No wonder my mouth is dry," she tried to joke but she could tell that the reporter wasn't into it. The CEO tried to rack her brain to figure out what she did to Kara to have that kind of reaction. Whatever it was, it was making her friend uncomfortable and she couldn't have that.

"What happened last night, Kara?"

The reporter turned away as she started plating breakfast, "Nothing major. You came over for chips, ate some, and then I put you to bed. That's all."

Lena got up and made her way to her friend. She placed her hand over Kara's to stop her from moving any more pancakes."Kara," she wouldn't meet Lena's eyes, "Kara.....please."

Blue eyes met green and Lena gasped at how hurt Kara looked. "I don't want to if you don't remember," she whispered.

It was then the memories came flooding back to the CEO. Calling Kara beautiful. Invading her space. Asking if she wanted to take a chance with this thing between them. Kara accepting only if she felt the same when she was sober.  _Kara liked her back._

"Oh.....wow," Lena breathed out. The reporter took that as a sign of regret and immediately tried to distance her.

"It's fine, Lena. You were drunk, I knew not to take what you said seriously. We can just not talk about this and move on......"

Kara's rant was cut off with Lena moving forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed energetically for a few moments, each woman holding the other tightly like they could disappear at any moment. After breathing became an issue, Lena pulled back to find Kara's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked, wiping away a tear that escaped.

Kara sniffled a little, "I thought you wouldn't remember. Or, if you did, you would regret what you said."

"Never," Lena declared, "Never doubt my feelings for you, Kara Danvers. I said what I meant and I meant what I said."

"And I'm guessing a Lena's word is 100%?" The reporter joked, smiling.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and leaned back in for another kiss, happy to be able to be a dork with the woman she was falling in love with.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena becomes the star of Supergirl's Instagram account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 kudos! Wow, thanks everyone!!

It had taken some convincing to get Alex and J'onn to allow her to create a Supergirl Instagram account but Kara had defended the decision citing that people would love a window into her life and she could stop being chased by paparazzi who were dying to snap a picture of her. This account would allow her to control the narrative, plus she had a ton of cool pictures from her spontaneous jets around the world. J'onn made Winn put four layers of security on the account so no one could trace it back to Kara's phone and then she was on her way.

Within 24 hours of the account's activation, Kara had over a million followers and the number was still growing. She only followed a small group of people back as Winn told her celebrities usually had a smaller following to follower ratio. So she followed her friends, Alex, and some celebrities she loved so no one suspected some people had preferential treatment.

However, the one person Kara really cared about following was a certain CEO of L-Corp. Lena's Instagram was tasteful and had a gorgeous aesthetic of dark and neutral color tones. The hero loved how, though Lena had a theme going, her pictures were entirely random from selfies to the view from L-Corp to all of the wild vacations she took in her youth. Kara would be lying if the pictures of Lena on the beach posing sexily in a bikini didn't keep her up at night.

So she was delighted when her friend followed her back within minutes of getting the request. Kara tried to ignore the feelings of dread when she realized Lena might have done that just to be polite. 

It had been a week into having the Instagram account and Kara was loving all of the comments people were leaving on her pictures. She was right, her fans were absolutely loving the chance to see what Supergirl was up to when she wasn't saving the day. Kara made sure not to post anything that could lead back to Kara Danvers but she was having fun posting pictures of brunch, kittens she saved from trees, and the occasional photo of her and Alex in DEO gear.

The hero was currently with Lena on the balcony of L-Corp, basking in the sun. Kara had been doing her rounds when she noticed the CEO enjoying a cocktail in the warm summer air. Lena seemed delighted by Kara's presence, almost flirty even, and invited her to sit, if only for a little while. 

Lena had her eyes closed while she relaxed so Kara didn't feel too bad staring at her perfect profile. The sun was setting casting a golden hue over Lena's face, making her look like an untouchable goddess. It was a moment then hero knew she had to captures and she took her phone out of her boot, quickly snapping the picture.

"Lena?" She said, feeling a bit guilty for disturbing her.

"Hmm?" The CEO answered.

"Do you mind if I posted a picture of you on Instagram?"

"Not at all, dear. Just remember to tag me," Lena winked before returning to her relaxed state. Kara grinned like a dope as she opened her app.

_@supergirlofficial: nothing's better than spending an evening with @thelenaluthor, even when she spends it napping_

Kara closed out of Instagram, taking in Lena's state one more time before she bid farewell and zoomed into the sky.

By the time she returned home, her picture of Lena had amassed over 4 million likes and her comment section was blowing up with speculation that the pair were dating. The hero smiled to herself while shaking her head. Sure, she would like to be dating the wonderful being that is Lena but she knew the CEO could never like her back. Why would a Luthor love a Super?

That was not the last time Lena made an appearance on the Super's account. After a month of hanging out with the CEO as both Supergirl and Kara, her Instagram account looked like a love letter to Lena.

_@supergirlofficial: @thelenaluthor brought me coffee this morning without me asking for it. where did the REAL lena go?_

_@supergirlofficial: this lunch is brought to you by @thelenaluthor who claims i don't eat enough greens_

_@supergirlofficial: @thelenaluthor said i can't bake. well, these cookies say otherwise! :)_

_@supergirlofficial: tried to find a flower to match @thelenaluthor 's beauty. didn't succeed but i think i got close enough_

_@supergirlofficial: @thelenaluthor in jeans?!!!!!!!! call Supergirl!! oh wait......_

Finally it was Alex would broke at one of their sister nights, turning to Kara and saying, "Will you PLEASE ask Lena out already?"

Kara almost spit out her juice, "What?!"

"Kar, come on. We all know you like her. Hell, your Supergirl fans even have a ship name for you two. It's SuperCorp, by the way. Anyways, just ask the girl out so J'onn and I can stop fielding calls from the press about your relationship status."

The hero sat silently, contemplating what her sister said. Should she ask Lena out? Would the CEO even say yes? Would their friendship be destroyed if she did act on her feelings?

As her thoughts race back and forth, her phone vibrated with a notification from Instagram. Apparently her latest picture of Lena, the one of her eating an ice cream cone with a little dollop on her nose, was blowing up. As she gazed at Lena's bright green eyes and blinding smile, Kara made a decision.

She was going to ask Lena out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop prompts and comments in my inbox!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A: (Person B) do you want to get coffee sometime, maybe?  
> Person B: Wait. You do mean that in a gay way right?  
> Person A: Yes, in a gay way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all amazing! I hope you're enjoying these fics!

If Lena didn't stop staring at the tall blonde two tables over, she was never going to finish studying for her bio final.

For the past week, the young Luthor had been subjected to the same beautiful co-ed sitting gracefully exactly two tables over from her in the campus library. The woman would never arrive before her but, when she did, she would do the same routine: take out a sketchpad, pencils, and a bottle of juice, setting it all in a neat arrangement on the desk. Then she would slip on some white headphones and draw until Lena left the library before her a few hours later.

As much as Lena tried to ignore the only presence near her quiet back corner desk, it was extremely hard to. For one thing, the blonde was incredibly gorgeous with bright blue eyes, hair that fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, and pouty pink lips. Each time she would appear in the library she would be wearing some adorable outfit made up of sweaters, skirts, and pastel colors. The icing on the cake was her black, square rimmed glasses that she was constantly pushing up her nose.

She tried and tried to ignore the other woman's flowery scent and radiating warmth but it was damn near impossible; it called to her, like a siren's song.

Finally, Lena had enough being distracted and decided it was time to take some action. She scooped up her books and notes, making her way to where the woman was sitting and drawing.

Lena took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulder, not wanting to startle the blonde as she could hear music coming from her headphones. 

The woman jumped slightly, pulling her headphones out of her ears. She turned slightly towards Lena, brow furrowing in slightly confusion. "Hello. Can I help you?"

The young Luthor nodded, feeling increasingly shy as those blue eyes focused solely on her. "Hi. Yes. My name is Lena and I just...... Well, um, I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to get coffee? With me? Maybe?"

The woman smiled, obviously amused at Lena's nervousness, "You want to get coffee?"

"Yeah! Well, you're always here so late and I know how hard it is to study for finals. Studying makes you tired and of course coffee would help you stay awake! If you like coffee, that is. We could get tea or hot chocolate if you don't....." Lena trailed off, blushing hotly.

The blonde studied her for a moment before nodding, her grin growing wider, "I do like coffee. I'd love to get some. With you," she giggled, "I'm Kara, by the way."

"Awesome! Um, I have to drop my stuff off at my dorm so do you wanna meet at Cat's Coffee in like twenty minutes?"

"Sounds great!"

"Awesome!" Lena internally cringed at the use of the word 'awesome' twice in one conversation but she flashed the woman a smile before making her way to the exit of the library. But, before she could take a step, she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait, uh, you meant 'get coffee' in a gay way right? Because you're really pretty and I'll be lying if I say I haven't thought about asking you out," Kara. said, sheepishly.

Lena felt her heart skip a beat, "Well, yes, I did mean it in a gay way."

Kara pressed a light kiss to her hand and Lena truly thought she was going to pass out, "In that case, I look forward to our date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena models for Kara's art class

"I don't know why I agreed to come to this," Kara whined, carrying a bag full of art supplies, "You know I don't draw anymore."

Lucy grinned, cheekily, lightly tapping her friend's nose, "You came because I agreed to buy you pot stickers after. Plus, you're my bestest friend."

"I better be," Kara grumbled, following Lucy and some other artist types into a high ceiling loft apartment. There were long tables set up in rows with stools to sit on and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. Kara could spy a cooler full of brand name beer in the corner and, in the front of the room, was an elevated platform with a lone chair on it.

Lucy had begged Kara to accompany her to a drink 'n' draw, an event where amateur artists gather together to draw sketches of a model and enjoy some wine and beer. The youngest Lane invited Kara because she was the only person in their friend group who was remotely artistic. Sure, Kara had given up drawing in favor of journalism but Lucy knew some good old fashion bribery would sway her decision.

Now she was surrounded by National City's most premiere hipsters, unloading her old notebook onto one of the tables near the front while Lucy got them drinks. The reporter couldn't lie, she was a bit nervous to draw after all this time. And, while the event was for fun, she was always so critical of her work. What if she couldn't draw the model right? It would just prove her right about not following her path to be an artist.

"Stop, I can hear you sighing from across the room," Lucy said, handing her a beer, "Just relax, okay? It'll be fine. This is just for shits and giggles."

Kara nodded and was about to respond when the head of the event, a tall man actually wearing a top hat, clapped his hands from the front of the room.

"Welcome, everyone! I'm so happy you could join us this evening! Now, as most of you know, Jerry is our usual models on Thursdays but he is out sick right now with the flu. But, never fear! We have found a replacement model who is quite fetching, if I do say so myself. So, remember, have fun, drink freely, and no photography!" He eyed the group for a moment before hopping off the platform.

Suddenly, the lights around them grew dimmer as a small spotlight highlighted the chair. For some reason, Kara held her breath, anxious to see who she would be drawing. When the new model approached the stage wearing a white robe, the reporter's jaw hit the floor.

The new model was  _Lena Luthor!!!!!!_

"Hey, Kar, isn't that your new bestie?" Lucy asked, whispering in her ear. Kara nodded dumbly, her eyes never leaving Lena's form.

The CEO seemed to be in her element, her black silky hair flowing freely down her shoulders for once. She slipped off the robe casually, hanging it up on the back of the chair and Kara almost choke on the breath she had been taking. Lena, save for a pair of plain black underwear, was completely naked. Her breasts hung freely in the air, pink nipples hardening slightly. Lena's hourglass figure looked soft to the touch and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Kara had to stop herself from drooling.

Lucy nudged her elbow, "Kar, focus! Go back to your horny thoughts later!"

Kara shook her head, trying to quell the heat inside of her stomach. She took a deep breath and uncapped her pencil, opening her book to a new, clean page. 

As she gazed up at Lena's frame again, her cheeks dusted in pink, green eyes met blue and Lena  _winked._

It was going to be a long class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts below!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ro781727: Maybe Lena could show Kara some martial arts and Kara gets turned on (Alex and Maggie wonder if Lena could teach them a few moves as well).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for prompt! Enjoy!!!!!!

After Kara  _finally_ told her about her not so secret identity, Lena's presence at the DEO seemed to increase overnight. The CEO would cut her days short in order to rush over to work on a new prototype with Winn or examine James' armor to see where it needed improving. All in all, the Superfriends really like having Lena about; she was the nerdy friend Winn never had and Ale enjoyed having someone else who loved bio engineering as much as she did.

But, the person who loved having Lena around the most was, of course, Supergirl. Kara loved that she didn't have to hide this part of her life from her best friend anymore; now, at their weekly lunch dates, they compared notes on new gadgets and techniques for Kara to disarm aliens. In fact, it was at one of these lunches that Lena brought up the fact that she had a black belt in karate. She had trained since she was fifteen back in boarding school and it just stuck.

Kara begged the CEO to come a training session with her, Alex, and Maggie in the kryptonite room. She was desperate to see the moves her friend talked about in passing and, while Lena was hesitant at first, the superhero's puppy dog pout won in the end.

That's how Lena found herself wearing some tight work out clothes a week later, stretching alongside Maggie Sawyer, the woman who arrested her. It would have been an odd moment if not for the fact that Lena's entire life was comprised of weird moments.

After the foursome stretched while chatting about their days, Kara implored Lena to show them what she could do, volunteering herself to play the attacker. The CEO was a bit nervous, as she didn't want to hurt herself or her friend, but Alex had made a playfully smart remark in which she casted doubt that Lena could actually fight.

The Luthor in Lena would not let her back out of a challenge so, spin straight and fists raised, the CEO lunged at Kara quickly, using a leg sweep to knock the hero off her feet. Maggie and Alex's faces were frozen in shock, as they did _not_ see that coming.

Kara got the wind knocked out of her as she hit the floor, coughing as she made her way back to standing. "Wow, Lena, I had no idea....." Her words were cut off when Lena grabbed her arms and threw her over her shoulder like a rag doll.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex and Maggie cheered.

The hero knew she should be a bit mad at how much Lena was manhandling her but, instead of anger, she could feel lust licking the edges of her mind. The idea of Lena, beautiful, intelligent, selfless Lena, picking her up and throwing her around the room while they made love was a bit overwhelming.

Kara hoped her red cheeks would be blamed on the work out.

She picked herself off the ground, smiling slightly as she saw Lena was a fighting stance, "You got some moves, Lee."

The CEO smirked wickedly, moving her hand in a "come hither" motion, "You don't know the half of it, Supergirl. Care to find out?" The hero blushed hotly at the double meaning of her words but shook the thoughts out of her mind, focusing on trying to beat her friend.

As Lena tossed Kara across the room  _again_ , Maggie leaned into her girlfriend, whispering, "Do you think she can teach us to do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts and comments below! I love you all!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Namida: Kara and Lena fostering an alien kid who's mom got killed by an anti alien terrorist group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt!

**_BOOM!_ **

Lena shot up in bed like a rocket, green eyes snapping open as she tried to take in her surroundings. The faint darkness in the sky proved that it was pretty early in the morning, earlier than when she usually woke up to go for a run. Looking over to her right she saw that Kara's space was empty so she was probably off on her Supergirl duties. Lena ran a hand through her hand and sighed, realizing what could possibly have made that sound. 

She walked out of their bedroom, down the hall to the last door on the left. Opening it, Lena wasn't surprised when she took in the sight before her.

Holes the size of a basketball littered the ceiling, some smoothly made like from a fist and some jagged from laser vision. A medium size lump was cowering under the quilt on the bed, trying to hide from Lena's gaze. The CEO sighed again, walking over to the bed before sitting on the edge of it.

"Sierra," she said, trying to coax the young girl out of the blanket, "Please come out here."

The quilt was slowly pulled off a head full of bright wavy red hair. Sierra moved some of her hair from her face as her violet eyes took in Lena; she could see that Sierra looked absolutely terrified.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Lena rubbed her back and the young alien started crying.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor, I didn't meant to make such a mess! Please don't be mad and send me back! I'll be good, I promise!" She wailed, clinging to Lena's sleep shirt. Lena could feel her heart breaking.

It had been a month since she and Kara took in the young girl after her mother was killed by one of Cadmus' anti-alien terrorist groups. They had followed Sierra and her mother back to the alien compound they were living in and attacked it, burning it to the group. All of the children were rounded up and kidnapped to be sold into slavery. Thankfully, Kara, Alex, and the DEO managed to infiltrate their location before they could be sold. Most of the kids were returned to their families with the rest being adopted by other alien couples. All except Sierra who had no one to turn to. After Kara came home sobbing about Sierra being taken into foster care and being scared she'll never find a good family, Lena made the suggestion of adopting her instantly. The hero tried to fight her on it, claiming that she shouldn't do it just to appease her, but Lena shut down her concerns. She had always wanted to be a mother, always wanted to have children with Kara, and now they could do both while also helping an alien refugee. Kara had cried some more before settling down so they could discuss how to get Sierra. After some extensive paperwork and Alex running a million tests to make sure the girl was healthy, the Luthor-Danvers welcomed Sierra into their home with open arms and fresh baked cookies.

It had taken the young alien some time to adjust to having her own giant room; the first two weeks she was there Lena would find her curled up next to Kara in their bed. She also wasn't use to having a lot of food in the house. On more than one occasion she got sick because she ate a lot of their food at once. Kara had to sit her down to explain that they'll always have food so she didn't have to eat it all in one day. The latest obstacle was that Sierra's powers seemed to be coming in and, as of right now, they weren't sure what exactly they were. She seemed to be strong like Kara (they learned that when she accidentally lifted the couch looking for a book) and she also had laser vision (Lena was so sad that she had to throw away her favorite Gucci blouse.)

But, whenever Sierra's powers went out of whack, she became terrified that Lena and Kara would put her on the street. Alex theorized that it was leftover from her kidnapping; she was just afraid she wasn't safe anywhere. The coupe tried their hardest to always remind Sierra that she was their child now and this was her home.

Lena cradled Sierra in her arms; though she was ten years old she was surprisingly small for her age. "Oh my darling, I'm not mad at all. Accidents happen all the time and it's not your fault. We can fix the ceiling."

Sierra's sobs quieted down to sniffles, "Really?" She said, peering up at Lena.

The CEO smiled fondly at her, "Of course! Plus, now we can paint the ceiling whatever color you want."

Sierra played with her fingers, a tick she had that usually calmed her, "Could we paint stars? Like from my planet?"

Lena could feel her heart clench with the incredible loss this girl had faced. Swallowing her pain, she said, "Yes, anything you want, darling. And, remember you don't have to call me Ms. Luthor. Lena is just fine."

The alien nodded slowly, "Okay, Lena."

"Do you want to sleep with me? So you don't have to look at the holes?" Sierra smiled brightly and nodded. Lena scooped her off the bed, the little girl squealing with delight as she did so. Lena carried her back to the main bedroom, softly humming an old Irish folk song so Sierra could fall back to sleep.

Kara almost bit through her lip to hold back from yelling "aww" when she came home to find Lena asleep with Sierra's head on her chest, a small content smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 400 kudos! My heart is full, thank you all so much! Don't be afraid to drop comments and prompts below!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based the ending on 2x19, Kara and Lena go to brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kara and Mon-El aren't together. And ****SPOILER**** Jack didn't die.

Kara was so happy that her brunch did not have one lick of kale in sight.

Lena had brought them to a small, hole in the wall café that specialized in making breakfast burgers with hash brown fries. Kara mouth instantly started watering at the thought but then she paused as she seemed skeptical that Lena would willingly bring her to eat unhealthy foods. Ever since they started having meals together regularly, the CEO had been determined to get Kara to eat more vegetables which led to the great kale pancake disaster two weeks ago. The hero then figured this was probably Lena's way of making up for forcing her to eat something green and icky.

Kara was happily munching on her third burger with extra bacon when she started noticing how touchy and flirty Lena was becoming. She squinted her eyes as she friend drank more of the orange juice in her glass, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

During the meal the CEO had no problem holding her hand or telling her constantly how beautiful she was. At one point, Kara swore that she felt Lena's foot trailing up and down her leg slowly. But, she didn't understand why Lena was doing this. Sure, she had a massive crush on the genius CEO but never in a million years did she think Lena would return her affections, especially after the return of Jack.

Alas, Lena was looking at her over the rim of her glass like she hung the stars in the sky. Kara swallowed her mouthful before asking Lena, timidly, "Are you okay, Lee?"

Lena nodded quickly, "Of course, darling! I'm with you, there's plenty of hash browns left, I'm living my best life!"

The hero tilted her head in question, "Are you feeling okay? You seem a little....off."

Lena polished off her glass, motioning to the waiter to bring her another, "Oh, Kara, I'm fine I promise! Loosen up, have a mimosa!"

"A mimosa?"

Lena grinned, wickedly, "Champagne and orange juice, the breakfast of champions."

Everything suddenly clicked in place for Kara. No wonder Lena was so flirty, she was drunk!

"Oh," she said, quietly, trying to mask her disappointment that her friend's flirty nature was due to intoxication, "I didn't realize you were drinking that."

"I find brunch is better with it," Lena tipped the waiter who brought her drink, "Do you want to try it?"

"I'm fine," the hero pushed her plate away from her, no longer having the appetite to eat.

The CEO noticed, "Kara?"

"I......I have to go," Kara started looking through her bag for her wallet, "Thank you for the invite but.....my sister has this thing......" She looked up when she felt the air around her grow thick. Kara looked up to find that Lena came over to her side of the table, looking at her with hurt visible in her eyes.

"Why are you running?" She asked, bluntly, "You promised......"

Finally, Kara snapped, not being able to control her feelings anymore, "You're drunk and flirting with me and I thought it was real this whole time and now I feel so stupid because of course you're not flirting with me, you have Jack, your genius millionaire boyfriend who probably owns his own island and I'm just a reporter who can barely buy pot stickers sometimes and you wouldn't to be with someone......" Slender fingers fell over her lips, silencing her.

"Kara," the hero wouldn't look at her, knowing she just ruined everything, "Kara.....please." Blue eyes met green and Kara gasped at how bright they were, "There is no Jack or his island. I mean, he does have it but I've never been there," she waved that off, Anyway, you're wrong. I'm not drunk. Tipsy, sure, but not to the point where I don't know what I'm doing. To be honest I used it as liquid courage because....well.....I wanted to ask you out properly."

The air left Kara's lungs at once, "What?" She whispered.

Lena smiled, "I brought you here as both an apology for the kale and to ask you out for real. I figured the eggs and bacon could sway you."

The hero chuckled lightly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "You like me?"

"Oh, darling, more than you know," the CEO took her hand in her own, holding it tightly, "Would you go out with me, Kara Danvers? For real this time?"

Kara glanced at their hands before making eye contact with Lena again. With a breathless smile she answered, "Yes."

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Kara finds out that Lena smokes

Lena tried to stop her teeth from chattering as she stood on the balcony of L-Corp, smoke curling above her head from the lite cigarette grasped loosely between her fingers. It was her one real vice, something she picked up from her years in Ireland attending boarding girls. Almost all the girls in her year smoked to take the edge off from the demands of their headmistress and Lena, who was also plagued with the burden of being a Luthor, eagerly jumped at the chance to try anything that would calm her nerves.

Since becoming CEO, the young Luthor had gone to great lengths to hide her habit. It wouldn't be good press if the world found out that she, a leader in the campaign for clean energy, occasionally produced a ton of carbon monoxide into the air. So, she would take breaks to go up to the roof, chain smoking to get rid of the memories of harsh board meetings and failed projects.

When she moved to National City she was so happy to have found an office with a balcony. She did not want to do the walk of shame past Jess; she loved how much her assistant respected her and she was not about to ruin that with her smoke covered clothes. Whenever things got tough and her hands shook too much to continue working, Lena would stroll onto her balcony and inhale the friends that never left her side.

The one downside to her new escape route was the ever present flying hero that she somehow became attached to. While Lena would never refute the chance to be around Kara, this was one part of her life she didn't want to include her in. The hero was adamant about all things healthy (which was odd considering her junk food addiction) and she would consistently shame her friends and sister from doing things that were harmful to their well being. Lena knew Kara would be deeply disappointed if she found she smoked. So, she kept an extra bottle of perfume and a pack of mints in her desk and scheduled her smoke breaks around the times she knew Kara would be at CatCo or off saving the world.

The plan had been working like a charm until Lena heard the sound of boots hitting the balcony floor just as she finished her cigarette. Hastily, she stumped the cigarette out in a plotted plant and counted to five in her head, hoping with all of her might that her new potential girlfriend did not just catch her in the act.

"Lena," Kara said, her voice serious.

The CEO took a deep breath before facing her hero. Kara's blue eyes were full of sadness, as Lena expected them to be, and she could feel her heart clench in her chest. ''Kara," she greeted her, "I didn't expect you."

"Yeah, I can tell," her eyes moved to the plant where Lena's cigarette was, "I didn't know you smoked."

Lena tried to wave it off, "Old habit from boarding school. Just can't seem to shake it."

A blonde eyebrow rose in question, "Do you smoke often?"

Lena shrugged, "Just when I'm stressed. Or....sad, I guess."

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, a classic Supergirl pose, "Were you ever going to tell me you smoked?"

"Honestly, Kara, no. I was not. I didn't need to find another reason why I'm not good enough for you. I find enough of them on my own."

The hero's face softened immediately and she rushed to be by Lena's side, "Oh, Lena. You're more than good enough for me; you're the best. This doesn't change that."

"Doesn't it?" Green eyes filled with tears, "I'm a failure, I can't even keep my smoking under control."

"Well," the hero started, "I'm not thrilled that you smoke. Smoking kills and starts forest fires!" Lena chuckled at that, "But, I still like you very much. And, if you decide to quit, I'll be there to help you through it."

Lena looked confused, " 'If' I decide to quit? Aren't you going to tell me I have to?"

Kara shook her head, "This should be your decision, Lena. This is your life and, while I may not approve of this, I have no right to tell you to quit. No one does. You have to want to quit for yourself, not for me."

Once again Lena found herself in awe of Kara's strength and compassion. She was willing to ignore her own morals in order to give Lena complete control over her actions, not strings attached. Kara wasn't looking to control Lena, she liked her just the way she was, smoking and all.

Lena smiled brightly at the superhero, "You're one of a kind, Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed, "You're not so bad yourself, Ms. Luthor," the two women leaned in close and were about to kiss when Kara put her hand on Lena's chest and pushed her back lightly.

"But I am NOT kissing you while you smell like an ashtray."

And it was the idea of not being able to kiss Kara whenever she liked that motivated Lena to start the process to quit smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!! Love you guys!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: High School AU. Jock!Kara has a huge crush on TheatreNerd!Lena

"Kara, please explain why I am going to the auditorium instead of going to get dinner with James?" Lucy whined as her best friend dragged her through school, "I'm so hungry!"

Soccer practice had let out early that afternoon as they had a game that weekend and their coach wanted them to rest up beforehand. Kara had been delighted as it gave her extra time to change and make her way over to the theatre department to catch the tail end of their rehearsal for the spring musical  _Grease._ She had dragged Lucy along with her so she didn't seem so out of place int the audience.

Well, that and because she was still so nervous around Lena Luthor, the beautiful girl she shared English with. Lena was always quiet in class, sitting towards the front of the room diligently taking notes on whatever book they were reading that week. The athlete had spent countless minutes staring at how the sun from the windows made Lena's hair shine or the cute way she nibbled on the end of her pencil during tests. Even though people knew Kara as confident and outgoing, there was something about Lena's green eyes and shy smile that turned her into a puddle of goo. It wasn't till they were partnered for a project two months ago that Kara had even said three words to the other girl. Now, they were practically  _friends._

Actually friends wasn't the right word to use to describe their relationship. Sure, they loved spending time together, watching movies or baking, but there was an underlying tension that neither one of them brought up. Kara could feel their relationship toeing with the dating line but she was still too scared to take the first step. She didn't want to lose Lena, as a friend or anything else. So, she pushed her feelings deep inside of her chest where she would only examine them late at night in the comfort of her room. 

Kara and Lena were supposed to go out for milkshakes after the young Luthor's rehearsal for the musical. Kara had been shocked to find out her best friend could not only sing and dance but do it so well she got the lead as Sandy! Lena refused to show her anything about what she had to do until the show was perfected. They were only a week away from opening night and Kara had already preordered the flowers she was going to give to Lena after the show.

She knew Lena didn't want to sing and dance for her solo but she couldn't be mad that Kara  _happened_ to come by the auditorium at the end of rehearsal to pick her up. It was just fate intervening!

Kara motioned for Lucy to be quiet as the sound of live music got louder and louder. They opened one of the doors silently and slipped inside the dark area before anyone could notice them. Jackets and backpacks were  thrown onto the audience chairs at the front of the room as the entire cast and crew were on stage for the final number. Kara and Lucy sat at the back of the auditorium, taking in the hand painted set pieces and perfectly sewn 1950s costumes.

"I bet if I flick my lighter from back here all of their hair would catch on fire," Lucy joked, motioning at the cast's hair sprayed curls.

"Can you not think about committing arson for one second?" The blonde pleaded with her friend while her eyes never left the stage. She didn't see Lena so she figured she was backstage warming up.

"It's better than watching you send Luthor heart eyes ever five seconds."

Kara turned to her friend, scandalized, "I do not send her heart eyes!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on, Kar. Everyone knows you like her, don't even deny it!"

The athlete crossed her arms over her chest, "I like her, _as a friend._ That's it."

"Whatever you say..." Kara shhed her as the house lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened. The orchestra started the beginning "You're The One That I Want" and the ensemble cast started dancing and flipping around while wearing bright smiles. Kara, and even Lucy, watched in awe as they paired and danced they were born in the 1950s, all jazz squares and high kicks.  Kara was so into the dancing that she almost missed Lena's entrance.

_Almost._

Seeing Lena on stage was a sight to behold. She wore Sandy's scandalous finale costume with tight black leather pants, a matching off the shoulder crop top, and black wedges. Lena usually wore more conservative clothing so Kara's eyes couldn't help but rove over every inch of exposed, smooth milky white skin. Lena wore a short blonde wig that was pulled into a half up/half down style with the ends of it curled prompting Kara to seriously consider asking her friend to go blonde permanently because it looked so _good._  Her red lips shined under the spotlight and the voice that came out of those lips made Kara's heart stop in her chest.

Watching the young Luthor command the stage was something she never experienced before. Gone was the shy, timid girl that squeaked when she was called on without raising her hand and who always cries when Yoda dies. All that was left was a sex kitten who was rolling her hips like the naughtiest stripper. Kara was half expecting to be drooling and she was so relieved when she wiped at her dry chin. She looked over at Lucy to find her staring at Lena with her jaw dropped.

"Damn, Danvers, you girl has moves!" Lucy said, taking out her phone to Snapchat the performance, "I'm so glad I missed dinner for this. We're all coming to every show day!"

Kara couldn't respond as her vocal cords were frozen over the sight of Lena looking so....so..... _sexy._

_Wow was she sexy._

Kara didn't even realize the performance was over until Lucy was standing on her feet, clapping wildly while wolf whistling. Most of the cast didn't seem bothered about but one pair of green eyes zeroed in on the pair, narrowing at they took in Kara. The athlete tried in vain to stop the blush spreading up her cheeks but she knew it was futile. Not only did Lena know she saw her sing but now she knew how much it effected her. She waved weakly at her friend, hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

Kara's heart skipped a beat when Lena made direct eye contact with her and  _winked._

Oh, she was so, so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a tweaked version of the 2x20 brunch scene based on this post  
> https://redkrypto.tumblr.com/post/160463389084/lena-being-flustered-by-kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support xoxo

Lena Luthor has taken down assassins and hostile board memebers and, yet, surprising Kara with lunch at CatCo was the most nerve wracking thing she had ever done. She had been feeling guilty for canceling lunch with her friend the past three times Kara invited her out; the work she was doing for Rhea was progressing quicker than she anticipated and it barely left her enough time to sleep let out actually leave the lab.

So, when she hit a bit of wall in the project and could feel herself starting to get a headache from staring at numbers, Lena decided to text her energetic friend to see if she wanted to have lunch with her today. To her utter disappointment, the reporter was swamped with edits for the week's layout and couldn't leave CatCo. Lena was resigned to giving up the chance to see Kara's beaming grin and soft looking hair when a idea struck her. Kara hadn't refused the invitation to have lunch, she just said she couldn't  _leave_ the building. The CEO instructed Jess to hold her calls for the next two hours and headed out to Kara's favorite Chinese restaurant to pick up lunch.

Lena had serious tunnel vision up until she was standing in front of Kara's office door, trying to figure out how to approach the situation without being creepy. Showing up unannounced at her apartment was one thing but this was Kara's place of work. Maybe she didn't want people to know how closely associated she was with the youngest Luthor. Maybe Kara was being polite and she actually did completely turn down the invitation for lunch. _Maybe, maybe, maybe._

The CEO shook those thoughts out of her head. Kara was pure sunshine with not one malice bone in her body. If she really didn't want to see Lena, she would have been honest about it. Now was not the time to give into the insecurities that plagued day and night. Now was the time to bed brave.

With a flick of her wrist, Lena knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting for Kara to open it. Not two seconds later, the door was flung open and there stood Kara, cheeks flushed, crinkle out in full force, and a frown on her lips.

"Listen, Snapper, I said I would have the edits by the end......Lena!" Kara's entire demeanor changed when she realized who was standing before her. Her shoulder's relaxed and a brilliant smile lit up her face, "What are you doing here?"  

Lena had to blink for a few moments before finding her voice, "Oh, well, you said you couldn't go out for lunch so I figured I could bring lunch to you," she held up the bag and had to stop herself from laughing when the reporter almost started drooling when she smelled pot stickers.

"Oh, wow. Lena," Kara said, breathlessly, "You are so.......so incredible. Thank you," the CEO hoped the pink blush on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable, "I know the perfect spot for us!"

And that is how Lena found herself dining on a CatCo balcony, overlooking National City. CatCo employees milled around their tables, trying to take turns gaping at a billionaire CEO eating orange chicken with her fingers while a newfound reporter laughed on. Lena didn't pay at attention to them, the site of Kara's excited hand moving as she spoke too endearing to turn away from. They chatted about their lives and how Kara was so happy her sister was doing better after her kidnapping a few weeks back. The CEO could tell that the topic was becoming too much for Kara so she switched gears to discussing the new movie Justin Timberlake was in. Lena knew her friend couldn't resist any JT talk as she got Kara to admit to being wildly obsessed with N'SYNC when she was younger. As predicted, the reporter launched into every review of the movie and soundtrack before talking about the rumored boyband reunion again. Lena couldn't help but tease Kara by giving her the ultimatum of having the reunion or JT and Britney back together. Kara playfully called her cruel for making her choose and Lena had giggled. _Honest to Rao giggled._

She had it so bad.

When their laughter died down, Kara leaned forward on her forearms, eyes squinting slightly thanks to her huge smile, "Thanks for catching lunch with me."

Lena smiled back, "Well, since I had to cancel the last three times and you said you couldn't get away, I figured you were worth the extra effort," she punctured the end of her sentence with an eyebrow raise, heart fluttering at the blush it produced on Kara.

The reporter leaned forward more, "Yeah, what's been keeping you so busy?"

Lena stalled. It wasn't like she didn't  _want_ to tell Kara what she and Rhea had been up to. In fact, it as killing her that she couldn't tell anything to the one person she wanted to tell the most. However, Rhea had made an excellent point about keeping the project under wraps until they did more test runs. So, she decided to stay strong and not tell Kara anything.

"Oooo," Lena said, playfully, "It's top secret."

"Intriguing!"

The CEO teasingly rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, "As soon as I can tell anyone anything you will get an exclusive."

It was then Kara pulled out the big guns to make Lena talk. See, as of lately, the CEO found herself more and more aware of the tension between them. It wasn't the kind of tension that led to a fight but the kind that led down a more  _romantic_ road. Kara had left her boyfriend months ago and, while Lena had been falling for her since they met, she knew she had to give the reporter time to grieve her past relationship before making any kind of move. So, that what she did; she kept her distance and reminded a good friend. However, Lena had been noticing that Kara was flirting with her a lot. Their lunches and movie nights were littered with innuendos and winks. The reporter even went so far as to use her adorable features to get things from Lena. She just used one last week during movie night when the CEO didn't want to share her sour worms. Kara pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes, leaning in close and whispering how she would repay Lena for the candy. The CEO got so flustered she handed the entire package to her friend, her heart almost exploding when Kara let out a squeal of delight and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Lena could not remember what the movie had been about or how she made it home. All she thought about was soft lips against her cheek. 

The reporter seemed not only aware of her ability to fluster Lena but in love with her newfound power. Lena watched helplessly as Kara leaned forward as much as she could, fingertips gripping one side of her glasses as she adjusted them slightly on her face. She slow blinked, opening her crystal blue eyes in a way that made Lena gasp quietly. She then titled her head to the side, smiling a lopsided smile that said "your move."

Lena was a goner.

She tried to act cool about the brazen use of cuteness but knew she absolutely failed. She rolled her tongue against her bottom teeth, looking off to the side and trying to figure out how she became so  _whipped._

"I'm working with a new partner," Lena admitted to Kara's delight, "She's amazing, it's like having a mentor. You're going to love her."

Kara grinned, placing her hand over Lena's, "If you like her, I know I will." She flashed another heart stopping smile and Lena tried so hard to hold down the feeling propelling her to kiss the daylights out of the reporter.

_She had it so, so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara can't resist taking pictures and videos as Lena gets ready for a gala
> 
>  
> 
> Based on this post: http://lenaiuthor.tumblr.com/post/160530185158/x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos, wow!! Thank you all so much!!

Kara never really minded being on Supergirl duty; she loved helping people and keeping her city safe. However, on this particular night, she cursed the yellow sun for giving her superpowers.

Because she was on duty and apparently aliens couldn't resist making trouble even for one night, Kara couldn't attend the National City Gala for the Arts with Lena on her arm. Lena had to attend as both the CEO of a major company and an active donor to the cause. Kara was not about to guilt the young Luthor into not going without her as that would be wrong but she was not above sulking around the apartment while Lena got ready.

Kara was laying out on the bed, her head hanging off the side as she watched Lena curl her hair upside down. She let out a deep sigh as she remembered for the millionth time she was not able to go with her girlfriend. She heard Lena chuckle.

"Darling, are you going to pout all night?"

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, "Maybe."

The CEO shot her grin through the mirror as she pinned her hair on one side, highlighting her impressive jawline and long graceful neck. "It's just one party, Kara. There will be others, you know."

"Yeah, I know but," the hero sighed again, "I just hate missing any opportunity to show you off to the world. I am so lucky to be with you, Lena, and I just like showing that to the world."

"Oh, Kara," Lena said, softly, finishing her hair and walking to the bed. She held the rest of her hair back as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's pouting lips. "You are too sweet. But, you still can't come with, Supergirl." Lena winked as Kara groaned again, laughing loudly as she made her way into their walk-in closet.

"Everyone is going to enjoy how beautiful you look except for me," the hero moaned, rolling onto her stomach and letting out a huff.

"Why don't you take a picture so you'll have something to remember me by?" Lena joked as she got dressed.

A figurative lightbulb shone above Kara's head. A picture! That's what she could do! Sure, she wouldn't get to spend the evening to admire her girlfriend in person but she could do it through pictures! 

Using her super speed, Kara raced into the living room to pick up the camera James lent her for an article she was working on. She went back into the bedroom, praying Lena wasn't done getting ready so she could take some action shots.

"Hey, babe?" Kara called out to her.

Lena's head appeared from the closet, "Yes, darling?"

"Would you, and feel free to say no, but would you mind if I took some pictures of you before you go?"

A brilliant smile lit up Lena's face. "Of course not. As long as you promise these are just for you, Ms. Danvers." The CEO winked and Kara tried not to blush.

"Scout's honor!"

"Well, then, come on in," Lena went back into the closet with her girlfriend trailing behind her. Kara was delighted to see that Lena was not dressed yet, she had her two dress options hanging in front of the full sized mirror. One was strapless and red while the other was black with long sleeves and a scoop neck.

Lena was standing in front of the dresses wearing black lacy boy shorts and matching bra. Kara placed the viewfinder to her eye, smiling as she took a picture of Lena in profile. She was in awe everyday that she woke up with this beautiful woman by her side. She kept taking shots as Lena contemplated her options for a few moments before deciding on the black option. She snapped away as Lena gracefully stepped into the dress before pulling it up; she caught the way the dress hugged her hips and showed off her hour glass figure. Kara gasped as Lena turned her back towards her revealing her smooth bare back.

"Hey, camera girl, can you please zip me?" Lena didn't even finish her question before she felt Kara behind her, slowly tugging the zipper up. The hero placed a small kiss on the back of Lena's neck, relishing the way she softly gasped.

"Did you get the shot you wanted?" Lena asked.

"Almost," Kara answered, her voice hoarse, "I need a few shots of the big reveal."

Lena spun in her arms, smirking, "Do you want me to walk the runway for you?"

Kara kissed her soundly, "Nope, just be yourself. You're more beautiful that way." The CEO blushed before playfully pushing her away.

"Okay, I'll make my grand entrance and then I really have to go, darling, I can't be late."

"Fine, fine," the hero conceded, throwing her arms in the air, "Just wait for my signal before you come in, okay?" Lena nodded and Kara made her way out of the closet, quickly depositing the camera on the bed before reaching for her phone. She opened up Snapchat and found the best angle in the room to capture all of Lena's beauty. She waited until she was 100% in place before calling out for her girlfriend.

Lena exited the closet, clutch in hand, looking like a true queen. Her dress had high shoulders and a scoop neck making her look very regal. She paired the look with three silver chains that complemented her ear full of piercings that you could see thanks to her hair being pinned. She looked a bit embarrassed, smiling softly as Kara whooped and whistled, throwing out every compliment she could think of. As Kara's video came to an end, Lena looked straight into the camera and stuck out her tongue playfully. The sight of Lena Luthor, CEO and head bitch in charge, wearing an expensive dress but acting like a little kid made Kara's heart soar. She saved the video before dropping her phone on their dresser and sweeping the CEO into her arms.

Lena giggled as Kara kissed every inch of her face and neck, being very careful not to smudge her make up, "Was that everything you wanted?"

Kara pulled back, green eyes meeting blue as she said with conviction in her voice, "It was so much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol isn't it ironic that they both came out of the closet in this one?
> 
>  
> 
> Don't be afraid to drop prompts and comments below!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part 2 of kara and lena are fuck buddies but Kara wants more than that
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 11: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10664817/chapters/23657253

It broke Lena's heart to leave as she could hear Kara's sobs through the door but she knew she had to be strong if she was going to get this right.

See, for the past couple of months she and Kara had been engaging in a friends with benefits relationship. After suffering a terrible with Jake who cited that Lena was "no longer hot enough to hit anymore", all Lena wanted to do was spend time her best friend. They would have daily movie and ice cream nights to help lessen the sting that the men in their lives brought them. It was going really well at first; Lena had never had a serious girl friend before and she was enjoying doing all the cliché things with her like hair braiding and making s'mores. 

However, after one drunken make out session, their relationship went from friends to fuck buddies. As much Lena like spending time with Kara both in and out of the bedroom, she knew the pair had to create some ground rules so no one got hurt. So they told each other when they slept with someone else (even though Lena had thought about anyone since the night she and Kara had sex for the first time). They never went on dates (Lena swore their movie nights and weekly lunches didn't count.  _They totally counted)._ And the biggest rule of all was their arrangement would stop if one of them developed real feelings.

Lena knew she had broken the number one rule but she honestly couldn't help it; Kara was sweet and kind and beautiful and always made Lena feel wanted. The youngest Danvers went out of her way to cheer her up when she had a bad day and Lena was not ashamed to admit that Kara was the best sex she'd ever had. For a while now, Lena was scared that her friend didn't return her affection as Kara didn't seem to mind following their rules. 

But lately the young Luthor could feel a shift in their dynamic. She realized that Kara was trying to add more coupley dialogue into their meet-ups and the sex didn't have the rough, rushed qualities it use to. It was slow and tender, like Kara was trying to commit every curve and freckle to memory. Her heart fluttered any time she thought of Kara returning her affection but she had been too scared to make a movie, afraid of losing her friend in every way.

That is until Kara's older sister, Alex, cornered her one day after bio lab. The oldest Danvers was not pleased to see that Lena was hurting her baby sister. Even after she explained that Kara was an adult who agreed tot he arrangement, Alex seemed to grow angrier as she broke and told Lena that Kara's feelings went beyond sex. She didn't want to see Kara get her heart broken every time Lena walked out of the door and she knew Kara wouldn't end things because she was in too deep. So, Alex gave Lena a choice: let Kara go or grow up and ask her out properly.

The young Luthor skipped the rest of her afternoon classes to mull over what Alex said. She had been waiting to heart that Kara felt the same way about her but was also heartbroken that her friend was so scared of losing her that she would go allow with the arrangement forever. It was then Lena started formulating a plan. A plan to get the girl once and for all.

As she left the lobby of Kara's dorm, Lena pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had been calling every day that week to plan with. With a brilliant smile, she said, "Hey, it's me. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Izzy95: have you done a first kiss scenario yet?

The pizza was eaten, the wine was gone, and the credits were rolling on the Disney movie Kara had picked out for movie night. She and Lena were curled up on the couch sharing a blue fuzzy blanket with Lena's legs draped over Kara's lap.

The whole evening had been just what Kara needed after a stressful week filled with Snapper's yelling and Supergirl emergencies. The reporter had been very close to canceling movie night with her friend as she felt all frown-y and didn't think she would be good company. Lena wasn't hearing any of it and, in just an hour, had arrived at Kara's apartment with pizza and doughnuts. She even let Kara picked the most music filled Disney movie even though the CEO could've gone her whole life without ever watching one. But, she suffered through it for Kara.

With each caress of Lena's hand against hers the reporter could feel herself melt into the couch. She hadn't been this comfortable around someone since she and Alex really bonded when they were younger. Comfort seemed synonymous with Lena; Kara always felt at peace whenever she was around. She was so happy their relationship developed past quick interviews and passing by on the streets. Lena was her best friend, the only person besides Alex she wanted to spend all her time with. Every time she looked into her green eyes she could feel her heart fill with thick, warm syrup.

It was sweet.

It was pure.

It was dangerous.

Kara didn't want to lose Lena because of her feelings for her. Everyone assumed she was so oblivious but she knew what she felt for Lena went past friendship. She hadn't felt this way since James and it scared her down to her core. Lena was so smart and beautiful and accomplished, why would she want to be with some reporter? 

Kara heard a small yawn coming from the other end of the couch. She smiled softly as she watched Lena rub her eyes with the sleeves of her too big sweater she borrowed from Kara.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Kara teased, "Ready for bed?"

Lena nodded, "Mhmm. Sorry, I was up at 3am for a conference call."

The reporter laughed, "Of course you were."

Lena pulled out her phone and texted her driver, "Roger should be here in a few. Do you mind if I take this sweater with me? It's a bit chilly outside."

Kara knew the evening called for warmer spring weather but bit her tongue, the thought of Lena sleeping in her sweater was too tempting to pass up. "Just make sure it comes back one day, okay?"

The CEO grinned, "Of course. I  _definitely_ won't keep it forever and ever." The reporter let out a playful scandalous gasp and launched forward, pinning Lena to the couch and tickling her mercilessly. 

"Tell me you're going to give my sweater back," Kara threatened, tickling her sides.

"NEVER!" Lena shouted, trying to push Kara back but failing. She ended up practically groping the reporter's biceps and forearms.

"Say it Lena!"

"No!"

Kara tickled a bit harder, causing tears to fall down Lena's face because she was laughing so hard. Finally, the CEO broke, "Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll give it back! I'll give it back!"

Satisfied, Kara leaned back looking smug until she realized how the two of them were positioned. The reporter was straddling Lena's hips and the CEO's cheeks were flushed pink and her very nice chest was heaving with every breath she took.

Suddenly, the air in the room changed as green eyes met blue. Kara didn't know what was happening but, before she knew it, she was leaning down and Lena leaned up until their lips met. They kissed softly, exploring each other until air became an issue. As they broke apart, Kara's mind kicked into gear and she realized she had just kissed her best friend.

Before she could even launch into an apology, slender fingers reached up to silence her. Lena bit her lip coyly before saying, "Well, happened a lot sooner than I expected."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara finds out Lena volunteers at a children hospital, taken from the events in 2x21

Kara didn't mean to snoop through Lena's library but she was just so bored waiting for her.

She had stopped by the CEO's apartment to pick her up for their weekly dinner dates. Lena had answered the door with flushed cheeks and her hair in messy bun, apologizing for delaying their dinner but she had investors on the phone who needed her attention. Kara had completely understood and made herself at home in the CEO's living vast living room, spending the first few minutes taking in the impressive skyline of National City. Now, ten minutes later, the reporter was getting antsy and a bit hangry so she decided to take a look around Lena's elusive space, hoping to find tidbits of who she was behind the CEO mask.

Unsurprisingly, the CEO had priceless art hung up on the walls, a grand piano in the corner just waiting for someone to play a tune, and a vast collection of books of every genre. Kara also spied books in another languages like Latin, French, and German. Lena had printed journals from everything from science to medicine to technology scattered among the spines of well loved books. The reporter quickly scanned the titles, hoping to find something to flip through until Lena was ready when she came upon a small black photo album peeking out from the bottom right shelf.

Her curiosity was tickled so she bent down and swiped the book, her forehead crinkling as she wondered what could be in the album. Lena made it clear that Lillian and Lionel were not the most attentive parents so she doubted these were family pictures. Kara wanted to respect Lena's privacy but she figured the CEO wouldn't leave a book on her shelf that she intended to hide. She was much too clever for that.

Kara took a deep breath before opening the book, her eyes taking in the page content with both surprise and intrigue. The book was filled with pictures, pressed flowers, drawings, and little notes.The pictures featured Lena in present day and younger standing, sitting, and playing with children and teenagers, some of who were had many wires connected all over their bodies. Some of the pictures were just of Lena with individually kids, some were group shots, and some were action shots of the CEO playing cards with them or basketball or watching some kind of cartoons. When the reporter read over some of the notes, she could feel her heart both swell with love and break with sorrow. Unsteadied hands scribbled their hope for Lena to come back to see them soon, their gratitude for  pizza parties or movie nights, and their unwavering love for Lena, not as a CEO, but as the wonderful, interesting woman Kara knew her to be. The drawings ranged from animals to a paper full of hearts to Lena drawn as an angel. Kara didn't understand where these gifts came from but she knew they had to be special to Lena as none of them were crinkled or ripped. Each entry was carefully placed among the rest, another addition to a collection years in the making.

Kara was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't hear Lena come up behind her, looking at the pictures over her shoulder.

"These are some of my favorite memories," she said, quietly.

The reporter cursed herself for not using her super hearing and for invading her friend's privacy. She turned on her heel, an apology on her lips when Lena stopped her.

"I'm not angry, Kara," Lena explained.

"I didn't mean to snoop!" The reporter squeaked out.

The CEO grinned slyly,  "It's your reporter nature, darling. You can't help it."

Kara fought down a blush, closing the book before asking, "Who are they?"

Lena paused for a moment before answering, "They're patients at the Luthor Family Children's Hospital."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't realize you were so.......involved."

The CEO took the book out of Kara's hands, casually flipping through it with a bright smile on her face, "I wasn't, not at first. Lillian had Lex acquire the hospital because it hosted some of National City's richest offsprings. To them it was just another chess piece in their twisted game. Once the children were moved to another hospital or.........passed away, the two of them tossed the hospital away like garbage, not keeping up with the bills or making sure the structure was sound. Thankfully that only happened a few months before I took over. When I found out I was so angry but I knew anger wasn't what the kids needed. They needed someone who cared. So I spent my first year as CEO making sure it was the best damn hospital this city had ever seen. I use to just stop in to make sure everything was running smoothly but, after a while, the kids started to grow on me. In my lowest moments those kids looked at me like I hung the stars in the sky. Their parents didn't see me as a Luthor; they saw me as the person fighting the hardest to save their child. I felt.....at home there. They were, are, my family."

Lena didn't meet Kara's eyes as she figured the reporter would find the whole situation cheesy but she felt a finger under her chin, lifting it until she was met with blue eyes full of tears.

"You, Lena Luthor," Kara rasped out, adoration coating her words, "Are the most incredible woman I have ever met," now Lena was the one fighting down a blush. "Can I come with you sometime? To see them?"

The CEO felt her heart skip a beat as she nodded eagerly, falling even more in love with the woman standing before her, "I would like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts and comments below!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from darkemberdagger: Have you thought about doing one where Kara is injured as Supergirl and Lena takes care of her?

After spending the entire day in the labs trying to figure out how to make Rhea's portal technology work with her own L-Corp tech, Lena was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't felt this bone deep sleepiness since she had to cram for finals at MIT at the tender age of 16. For once she listened to Jess' requests of calling her driver to take her home, almost sleepwalking to the lobby and on the car ride home.

She unlocked her front door and stumbled inside, leaving her jacket and briefcase by the door to be dealt with in the morning. Lena was on her way to change into her pajamas and pass out when she saw a shadow flicker from her balcony.

Her heart leapt into her throat, plagued with the memories of kidnappers and assassins. Slowly she made her way to the top draw of her kitchen counter and grabbed the taser she kept there for emergencies. Lena crept to the balcony doors, the shadow of a hunched over figure looming against the lights of National City. She took a deep breath before sliding open the door, taser armed and illuminating the intruder's face. Lena gasped when she took in the sight of Supergirl clutching her ribcage and smiling sheepishly, pain obviously etched on her face.

"Hey," she said, casually.

Lena put her taser on her patio table, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "Hey?! Supergirl, you almost scared me half to death!"

The superhero winced, at both her words and her injury, "Sorry, I just need some help and I saw you were home and...." she took a deep breath before launching into a coughing fit.

The CEO's eyes roamed over her frame, eyes widening as she realized that Supergirl's hands were stained red with blood.  _But Supergirl didn't bleed._

"Oh my god," Lena launched into action, pulling the weak hero into her apartment, "What happened?"

"Rogue alien thought it would be a good idea to shoot with some weapon from their planet," she explained, as if she was explaining the weather, "I didn't realize I was bleeding until I was half way hom.....to base."

Lena chose to ignore the slip up, guiding the hero until she was lying on the couch so she could take a better look at the wound. It was about five inches in width along the hero's ribcage, completely visible through the torn super suit. While Lena couldn't tell how deep it was, by the amount of blood she could guess it required stitches. 

"Why aren't you healing?" The CEO asked, referring to her impenetrable skin.

Supergirl tried to laugh but it came out as a wheezy cough, "I heal slower at night because the sun is away. It won't close until morning."

Lena nodded, getting up to retrieve the first aid kit from her bathroom. When she returned, she found the hero with her eyes closed and teeth clenched, trying to keep the pain at bay. Lena used the scissors to make the rip in her suit bigger so she could get to the wound.

"Not use to human pain, Supergirl?" Lena joked, trying to keep things light as she knew this was going to get more painful for the hero.

Supergirl nodded, "Sometimes I forgot how much it sucks to be human."

The CEO chuckled lightly causing Supergirl to laugh as well. Lena used the momentary distraction to wipe the cut with an alcohol wipe to disinfect it. The yell Supergirl let out would lead people she was being murdered.

"OWWW!!!" The hero tried in vain to move away from Lena but the CEO kept her in place.

"Calm down, Supergirl. I had to clean it or else it would get infected," Supergirl mumbled something out Lena's hearing range but the CEO persisted, getting the needle and thread ready for stitches.

"So," she started, hoping to distract the hero again, "How come you didn't ask the agents you work with for help? Why did you come to me?"

Supergirl was silent, trying to come up with an answer that didn't make her sound needy and desperate to be in Lena's company, "I was already flying by here and figured you wouldn't turn me away."

Lena furrowed her brows as she started stitching the hero up, "You think I like having an alien bleed on my couch?"

"No, but I also know you're a gallionaire so a little blood is nothing to you."

The CEO laughed again, amazed at how relax she was in Supergirl's presence, even with her blood on her hands, "I'm just a simple billionaire, Supergirl, no need to get crazy."

Supergirl grew serious, "I knew you would help me because you have the biggest heart I've ever seen. That's why I came here."

That response was unexpected and Lena was at a loss for words. How could someone who has traveling to different universes still look at her like she was the most precious thing she ever encountered. Lena filed those thoughts away for another time, preferably when there wasn't an injured hero in her living room. She finished stitching her up, cutting the end of the thread so it won't come apart as she slept.

"You're all patched up now. I'll get you some painkillers to hold you over till morning and then you're going to get some rest."

Supergirl tried to sit up, "I inconvenienced you enough. I'm not going to crash here too."

Lena pushed her back down with a soft but firm hand, "You're not flying with stitches. You'll stay here until you're healed up and then you can go off and save the world. Deal?"

The hero nodded and Lena ignored the way she looked at her in awe, "Deal." The CEO stood up and was about to grab the medicine when a smooth hand captured her wrist. She looked down to find Supergirl looking at her with a sleepy smile on her face. "Thank you, Lena. You're a wonderful, wonderful woman."

Lena blushed, trying to calm her racing heart, "Anything for National City's hero."

"So I'm just National City's hero?" Supergirl teased.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't push your luck, Girl of Steel."

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: based two posts from hegrimllama's supercorp social media series
> 
> Nap time: http://thegrimllama.tumblr.com/post/159922490998/1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-it-had-been-a
> 
> No pants: http://thegrimllama.tumblr.com/post/160070201588/1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-waking-up-in

It started with an Instagram post, Lena's Instagram post to be precise. Kara had spent the night before taking care of one Supergirl job after the other before having to quickly shower and change to head into CatCo without being late. She was completely exhausted, only getting through work by taking short flights off the roof to wake her up. By the time quitting time came the reporter was dragging her feet out of the office, desperate to find any available comfy surface to pass out on.

Luckily, she had Lena's spare apartment key at the bottom of her purse; the CEO had given it to her in case of emergencies like arriving there before her for movie night or coming by late at night for midnight wine and talks. Since Lena's apartment was a lot closer to CatCo than her own and she was in no shape to fly, she made the decision to go to Lena's place to take a nap. She was barely inside Lena's place before she fell onto the ridiculously comfy white sofa, covering her body and head with the throw blanket to keep the sun out of her eyes.

Two hours later she heard Lena giggling and the click of a camera. She pulled the blanket off of her head to find her best friend smiling like a fool with her phone firmly in her hand. "Whas time is it?" She asked, voice still thick with sleep.

Lena held back laughter, "Seven-thirty. How did you find your way to napping on my couch?"

Kara sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I was super tired after work and your couch is so comfy and your blankets are so soft. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I didn't think I would have to tell you that napping isn't exactly the emergency I envisioned you using the key for. But, I'm glad you did. I got some excellent photo material."

The way she said "photo" all teasing and full of mischief caught Kara's attention. She narrowed her eyes at her, "What did you do?"

 Needless to say, five minutes later Kara found that her Instagram was flooded with comments teasing her about falling asleep on Lena's couch looking like a blanket monster.

Kara had been so embarrassed.

The reporter knew that the mocking post could not go unpunished but she found that she had no way of retaliating as Lena was the most confident person she had ever met; it was nearly impossible to rattle her. Kara had waited two weeks before the perfect opportunity presented itself.

The pair had a sleepover after a movie night went very late and Lena convinced Kara it was "too dangerous" to be walking home at that time of night. So, they had spent the night in Lena's bed, whispering secrets and lightly cuddling. When morning came, Lena had untangled herself from their blanket fort to handle a quick call to an investor and make them both some coffee. Kara had used the time to scroll through social media and reply to a few emails when an idea struck her.

She was going to get Lena back for the teasing by posting something unexpectedly flirty.

Kara quickly discarded her pants to her side of the bed, positioning her bare legs so that she could see the incredible view of National City Lena had in her bedroom. She snapped the picture and, after deciding to forgo a filter, captioned it, "Making the most of the view while @lenaluthor makes me coffee #bestfriendgoals #nopantsnoproblem #perksofherinsaneworkschedule" With a cheesy grin, Kara laid back in bed and waited, knowing that Lena got her notifications sent straight to her phone.

A few minutes later, her post was up to 400 likes and Maggie and Alex had started using the hashtag #findkaraspants2k17 so much that Lena's random followers began using it as well. Her comment section was going wild with accusation that the two women were dating and, if she hadn't already tagged Lena in the picture, she still would have seen it as almost everyone @'d her in the comments.

Kara relishing her newfound revenge, figuring she finally found a way to get to Lena as the picture was blowing up everywhere. However, when the CEO returned to the bedroom,  her expression was not embarrassed at Kara's half nakedness or shocked that most of the city thought they were lovers.

No, Lena walked back into her room, sans coffee, with the biggest cheshire cat grin on her perfect lips. "I hope I'm invited to this no pants party, Kara. It'd be pretty rude not to invite your new girlfriend to have some fun, too."

Kara's face went scarlet.

Lena-1, Kara-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts and comments below!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm surprised you know what color my eyes are as you're always staring at my breasts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peanut butter & fluff.

 Lena Luthor was a certified genius with graduating high school at 14 and having three degrees under her belt by age 19. There wasn't a math problem she couldn't solve or a tech issue she couldn't fix. She was quick and sharp so it didn't take long to realize that her best friend was developing an interesting habit.

She first started to notice when she arrived to drinks with Kara and her friends wearing her evening gown for the gala she attended earlier. Lena would admit it was more risqué than her usual attire with its curve hugging bodice and plunging neckline but she decided to wear it just to give the older, cranky investors a heart attack. She didn't think twice about wearing the gown to the bar as she had no time to go home and change. The CEO realized how she looked when she arrived at the Superfriends' booth and Maggie let out a wolf whistle.

"Damn, Little Luthor, you clean nicely," the detective smirked before nudging her girlfriend, "Doesn't Lena look nice, babe?"

It was rare to see Alex Danvers flustered but, as the agent took in her very on display cleavage, her baby gay side came out, causing her cheeks to turn scarlet. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Alex mumbled, drinking her beer quickly.

Lena grinned at the table before taking a seat next to Winn and stealing some of his fries, "Thanks for high praise, Agent Danvers."

Alex was about to respond when her baby sister came bouncing into the bar still pulling her cardigan back on from changing in the alley. "Oh, thank God. Kara, come get your friend and tell her to leave me alone, please!" The table broke out into laughter.

The reporter came to the booth, smiling at everyone, about to refute her sister's dramatic plea when she suddenly snapped her jaw shut and avoided eye contact with Lena. 

The CEO noticed right away, reaching out to pull Kara into the last seat next to her, "Are you okay, darling?"

"Mhmm," Kara responded, still not looking at her and fiddling with her glasses, "Just thirsty. Drinks, anyone?"

Throughout the rest of the night Kara relaxed back into her normal self but Lena could tell that something was still off. She didn't get her answer until she was locked into a heated debate with James and Winn over the new  _Star Wars_ movie spoilers and what they meant. She had been intently listening to James from across the table when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara's blue eyes fixated on something.  _On her._

Green eyes flicked downwards, trying to see if she had a stain or anything on her dress. When she found nothing, she jumped back into the conversation but kept note on what Kara was looking at. Wanting to test a hypothesis, the CEO took a deep breath, inhaling so that her chest became more prominent. To her complete surprise, Kara followed the motion with her eyes, taking in her heaving cleavage. 

Oh, game on.

After the bar incident, Lena decided to see how far she could go with this new information. It also launched her into a sea of questions like did Kara always do this? Was this new? What did her staring mean? Lena figured she could deal with the deep stuff later and focused on having fun with Kara's new favorite asset.

During their interviews Lena would unbutton her blouses just past indecent and always positioned them on the couch as sitting helped her push her breasts up more to Kara's feasting eyes. During movie and game nights the CEO wore old V neck shirts she wore during her rebellious boarding school days, the V's were cut incredibly deep by her hand as a "fuck you" to her strict headmistress. Each instance of exposed cleavage produced the same result: Kara wouldn't be able to help herself and would spend an insane amount of time taking in every inch of her smooth, white skin. It was intoxicating, having someone so put together and powerful be helpless to her desire to stare at her. Lena knew they couldn't play this game forever but, damn it, she was excited to play as long as possible.

Game over came in the form of one of their weekly lunch dates. Lena had traveled to CatCo with a bag of takeout as an apology for canceling their last three lunch dates. They dined on one of CatCo's many outdoor balconies, giggling over boy bands and OTPs. The CEO was never afraid to laugh full out when she was around Kara, never afraid to laugh so hard she snorted or squinted. Kara just brought out the sunny side of her.

When their laughter died down and with a giant smile on her face, the reporter remarked, "You have the most beautiful green eyes, Lena."

Lena was taken aback. Sure, the two women flirted consistently and their sleepovers were crossing the line into romantic with each passing day but they never acknowledged the tension between them. With one simple compliment Kara managed to make Lena's heart skip a beat. The reporter sounded so earnest, like what she said was the solid truth and no one could challenge her. It was amazing. It was everything Lena ever wanted. It was the perfect time to tease Kara for her staring.

The CEO smirked as she took a sip of water, "I'm shocked you know what color they are."

The crinkle appeared between Kara's brows, "Why?"

"Because," Lena took a deep breath but plunging, "You're always staring at my breasts."

Kara's jaw dropped in shock, "I....what....no....I do NOT stare at your breasts!!"

Even with Kara desperately denying the claim, the CEO was endlessly amused when she caught blue eyes flickering down to check out the things she claimed she never stared at. "Kara, you're doing it right now!!"

The reporter blushed hotly, covering her face with her hands as she let out a squeak, "Oh my Rao! I am sooo sorry, Lena! That is...so disrespectful! You're not a piece of meat to me, I swear. It's just.....your breasts are so lovely. WAIT, NO. Oh my.....I didn't mean....I....."

Lena took pity on her friend and leaned over the table to take one of her hands. When the reporter finally caught her eye, Lena grinned brightly, "Darling, I don't mind if you stare."

"You....you don't?" Kara asked, shyly.

"No but, if you want to do more than stare I suggest taking me out on a date first."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts and comments below!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from LadyBug92: Could you do a story where Kara's in like a tailored suit and it shows off her supergirl muscles and Lena is all distracted by it and can't function properly?

Lena wasn't sure what she expected when Kara invited her to a CatCo gala on Friday evening but the reporter in a perfectly tailored suit was at the very end of the list.

She had arrived to the party fashionably late wearing a couture lace black ball gown complete with the kind of sleeves that made her feel like she was back in her emo high school phase. After grabbing a flute of champagne and saying hello to familiar faces, Lena was determined to find Kara when the reporter glided into the room like a real life angel.

She wore an all black suit complete with a black button up shirt and bright blue bowtie that made her eyes stand out from behind her glasses. Her hair was half up, half down which was a far cry from her usual ponytails. Lena had never imagined Kara in a suit, she never had a reason to before, but now she knew the sight was never going to leave her mind.

She tried really hard to keep her composure as her friend spotted her in the crowd, waving excitedly before making her way over. As she got closer, Lena was startled to see that, not only did the suit fit Kara's every curve, it also showed off her muscles.

_God, her muscles._

The reporter had mentioned that she worked out sporadically with her older, FBI agent sister but Lena suspected that was a lie but there was no way a Kara could have a body of a Greek god by going to the gym twice a month.

"Lena! I'm so happy you came!" Kara exclaimed, pulling the CEO into a hug. Lena almost passed out when she felt the muscles rippling around her waist. Without thinking, Lena moved her hands over Kara's back, drooling slightly when she felt the tight, ripped muscles of her back.

"I...uh...um...no...no problem," she stuttered out, "Happy to be here."

Kara beamed as she pulled back from the hug, "I'm sure an important CEO like you has a million things to do so I really, really appreciate you coming. Really, Lena."

The CEO softened at Kara's tone. She never had someone in her life who genuinely enjoyed her company with no motive. It warmed her heart to be able to have any kind of relationship with Kara. "I mean it, Kara. Any time you call I'll be there."

Green eyes roamed over Kara's frame again and Lena honestly felt her heart stop in her chest. Because, through Kara's suit jacket were abs. Full on, washboard, P90x abs.

_Holy. Shit._

Lena felt her face flush as she realized she was having a real life panic attack because she couldn't stop the gay for five minutes. Kara must have noticed something was wrong as she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, the crinkle between her eyes coming out full force due to concern.

"Are you okay, Lena?"

"Just...uh...have to..um..use the loo," the CEO almost smacked herself for regressing back to her Irish boarding school manners and drained her glass before rushing off in the opposite direction of Kara.

She was extremely screwed. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from spymaster: Lena hanging out with everyone at the alien bar. Maggie asks Lena to play pool with her. Kara snaps a pool stick in half when Lena bends over the table for a trick shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 kudos?! Thank you all so much!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these posts!!

Kara couldn't be more content with how she was spending her Friday night.

After a week of non stop Supergirl battles and articles, the reporter was happy to let her hair down as she joined her sister and her girlfriend at their favorite alien bar for drinks and pool. She had been the last to arrive as she had to help J'onn contain a threat but she was happy to see Alex and Maggie huddled in a booth chatting. Her heart swelled with extra affection when she saw the extra person sitting with the them, head tilted back as she laughed at something Maggie just said.

When she had invited Lena out for drinks with Alex and Maggie she figured the CEO would say no. It wasn't unusual for the two women to hang out alone but doing something with Kara's over protective sister and the cop who arrested her usually made Lena nervous. To her complete shock, the CEO readily accepted the invitation citing that the past should be buried and the three of them should start off fresh again. Kara had been over the moon.

Their friendship had developed past interviews and weekly lunches. The reporter could confidently say that Lena was her best friend, besides Alex of course. But, lately, Kara had been feeling something....different for the CEO. Her heart would beat faster when she was with Lena and she found herself memorizing every smile and laugh so she could replay it again when she was home alone. The reporter figured that it was a tiny crush that would go away with time but, the more time she spent with Lena, the bigger her crush became. Kara had settled on just ignoring her feelings until they went away as she knew that Lena would never feel the same way about her.

The reporter stopped at the bar to greet M'gann and pick up another round of drinks for everyone. As she approached the table Alex noticed her instantly, jumping up to hug her sister and making the table aware her of her arrival.

"Finally you're here!" The DEO agent grabbed the drinks from her hands and motioning for her to sit.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm just fifteen minutes late, Alex. Calm down."

"We thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you, Little Danvers," Maggie smirked. Kara ignored her, turning in her chair to face Lena.

The CEO was watching her with hooded green eyes, a sign that she was becoming a bit tipsy. Kara recognized the look from the many times the two women sat up late talking and drinking wine.

"Lena, I'm so happy you came," the reporter said, shyly.

Lena grinned dopily, reaching to place her hand over Kara's, "Of course I came. I'd do anything for you."

The two women kept eye contact with each other until Alex broke the moment by clearing her throat. "Okay, enough of the sappy stuff. Let's play some pool."

Maggie nodded, "Me and Alex against you two. Winners get two free rounds."

Surprisingly, Lena was already out of her seat at the sound of a challenge, "You're on, detective. Prepared to get schooled."

The detective smiled, "Not likely, Little Luthor. You're on your way to being trashed and Kara has no aiming skills. We got this in the bag."

Twenty minutes later Alex and Maggie were watching slack jawed as Lena was destroying them. While Kara had managed to sink one ball all game, the CEO apparently had no problem sinking ball after ball, even while tipsy.

Kara was sitting on a stool near the table looking smug as Alex missed her shot causing Lena to go again. All she needed to was sink the 8-ball and then they would win.

"Well, shit," Maggie said, rubbing her neck, "I feel hustled."

"How is she so good at everything?" Alex moaned.

The reporter giggled, "You should never challenge Lena. Once she's focused on something it's really hard to stop her."

The CEO was circling the table like a shark, trying to figure out how to get to the 8-ball as it was blocked by two of Alex's stripped balls.

"There's no way she's going to get it," the detective said, "It's blocked it. If she shoots she'll hit our balls."

Lena, overhearing the comment, looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Don't be too sure of that, detective. Anything is possible when you apply the laws of physics."

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes, "God, Kar, I thought I was a nerd. You're friends with the queen of nerds."

The reporter was about to reply in Lena's defense when her attention was grabbed by the CEO's movement. Lena had positioned herself in front of the trio, leaning down deeply to see the angle of trajectory over her pool stick. From her low, bent over position, her dark jeans pulled tightly over her impeccable ass, making it look extremely attractive and begging for Kara to go over and grab it. With content, of course. The reporter could feel her face heat up as a host of inappropriate thoughts ran through her minds. Some of those included peeling off the CEO's jeans and worshipping her until the only thing she knew how to say was Kara's name.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Lena cheering as she sank the 8-ball into the pocket. Kara didn't see the shot as she was too focused on Lena's backside but she clapped away, hoping no one noticed her leering.

Her hopes were dashed when Maggie leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You might want to hide the broken stick in your hands before your girl starts asking questions." Kara looked down and blushed even harder when she realized, in her Lena induced haze, she snapped her pool stick clean in half.

Oh Rao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts and comments below!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from GayAddy: What if Kara was working out in her apartment and forgot that she invited Lena to watch movies or something and the Lena arrives and sees Kara mid work out in just a sports bra and yoga pants showing off her supergirl muscles

Lena was so grateful that no one could see her practically skipping up to Kara's apartment door. The reporter had invited her over for a Disney movie and pizza marathon after Lena revealed she had never seen The Little Mermaid or Sleeping Beauty. Kara had been outraged and demanded they rectify the situation by having a good old fashion sleepover movie night.

To say Lena had been looking forward to the sleepover had been an understatement. Not only because she didn't get to have a real sleepover in her youth but because she would have a good ten uninterrupted hours with Kara.

They had been dancing around their flirting for two months now, ever since the reporter broke up with her boyfriend. Their friendship deepened through brunch dates and museum walks where Lena would occasionally sprinkle in a flirty comment here and there. She couldn't help herself; Kara was so pretty and sweet and she found herself falling for her more and more. But the CEO figured her feelings were one sided until Kara had flirted back during a game night session. It wasn't anything dramatic; the reporter had looked at Lena in her deep V neck tank top and remarked that "the girls were looking good." Lena couldn't tell who was more shocked, her or Alex who had choked on a chip and Maggie had to pound on her back to save her. From then on, the two women flirted with each other hardcore but they were both nervous about taking the first step. Their friendship was so special, they didn't want to ruin it. But, damn it, if Lena didn't want more.

The CEO took out the spare key Kara had given to her months ago, balancing a bag of takeout and a bottle of wine as she unlocked the door. She shut the door behind her as she placed all of the goodies on Kara's counter. Looking around the apartment for her friend, Lena could feel herself choke on her salvia as she took in the scene before her.

Kara had her back to her as she did pull ups on the bar hanging from her bathroom door. She wore only a black sports bra and matching yoga pants, items of clothing Lena would never guess Kara owned with her affinity for pastel sweaters and khakis. The pant showed off Kara's incredible ass which looked firm to the touch. Lena watched helplessly as the reporter's back muscles rippled every time she went up. Her biceps bulged deliciously as she finished her sets and hopped down. The reporter grabbed the towel from the floor, wiping her sweaty brow as she turned to face Lena who honestly thought she was going to have a heart attack. Kara's front was even better than her back. Her breasts were pressed tightly against each other creating mouthwatering cleavage and, not only did she have defined abs, she had a V across her hips that was just begging for Lena to lick. 

 _Holy fucking shit_ , was the only thing running across Lena's mind.

Kara finally noticed her friend's presence and smiled brightly, "Lena! Hey! Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. I was trying to squeeze in a work out before you came," the CEO said nothing, nodding helplessly like a bobblehead, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can start our marathon! Make yourself at home," Kara walked over to Lena and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lena leaned against the counter before her knees gave out.

It was going to be a  _long_ night.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from spymaster: Lena was expected to be in Slytherine house but the hat put her in Griffindor for bravery and courage and kindness... Kara is the only one that protects Lena from her Slytherine students that call her a traitor to the Luthor name

Kara could feel her stomach rumble as she made her way out of the Potions classroom and into the hallway. Professor Grant had asked her to stay back to discuss the great job she had been doing in class lately, an unusual feat as Professor Grant rarely ever complimented someone. The young Hufflepuff was excited to spend the rest of her lunch period stuffing her face before her next lesson when a ruckus down the hall caught her attention.

A small group of Slytherin students were standing in a circle while using their wands to keep a bag and some books in the air. The students were pretty tall but Kara could just see two hands trying to jump for the floating objects but were unsuccessful to the delight of the bullies.

Kara had never been one to run away from bullies so, without hesitation, she walked over the the group, pushing her way through them until she saw who they were bothering. Her eyes grew sad with an unsurprised look when she realized the group was targeting Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor, heiress to the noble house of Luthor, was everything her family wasn't. Where they were cruel and ruthless, she was sweet and kind. Where the Luthors prided pure blood over everything and hated non-magical folk, Lena went out of her way to befriend half-bloods and Muggle born as she didn't see them as lesser; she saw them as friends. The biggest difference between Lena and her family was that for generations the Luthors had been sorted  and thrived in the Slytherin House. However, during their first year, the sorting hat decided to break hundreds of years of tradition and sorted Lena into Gryffindor because it saw a pure greatness in her heart that could be properly nurtured in that house. Since then the students in the Slytherin House had taken it upon themselves to torture and bully Lena for not following in her family's footsteps. They called her a fraud, a loser and were consistently stealing from her in class or tripping her in the hallway. It made Kara's blood boil to see someone so nice be treated so unfairly. She tried to stop it whenever she could even though Lena would weakly protest and say it just made them angrier. Kara would do anything to protect her.

"Quit it!" The Hufflepuff roared, standing in front of Lena, "How about you go back to the dungeons and learn to be proper people!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Luthor's Supergirl," Veronica Sinclaire mocked, eyebrow raising, "Here to protect your traitor friend, huh?"

Kara's crinkle came out full force as she cheeks became flush with rage, "Yeah,  I am Veronica. So how about you lay off Lena and go find a hobby?"

"Or what? You'll hurt me with your shiny smile?" The Slytherins laughed. Kara took out her wand and pointed it at Lena's hovering belongings, mumbling a spell. In a second the  books and bags fell from the air and hit some of the group’s feet and heads, Veronica included. The lead Slytherin grew enraged and was about to take out her wand when Professor Grant came around the corner.

"You got lucky, mudblood," Veronica spat, "Next time you won't be." She led the Slytherins down the hall, hitting Kara's shoulder as they walked by.

The Hufflepuff watched them go, trying to quell the urge to run after Veronica and finish their duel. However, when she noticed Lena picking up her stuff, the urge vanished and she crouched down to help.

"Sorry about that," she said, sheepishly, "I just wanted them to leave you alone. I didn't mean to drop your stuff."

Lena smiled, weakly, "No worries. Thanks for....you know. Saving me."

Kara handed her a book before they both stood up, "It's no problem, Lena. I'll always be here to defend you. Always."

The Gryffindor blushed hotly as she nodded, "Well, thank you. I...I should be going," she waved slightly before heading back to her common room.

Kara watched her go with a sigh. People may not see Lena's beautiful light but she would be dammed if they took it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop prompts below!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: bzarcher: "I didn't mean to break into your apartment! I just got confused and came in through the window because I lost me keys and I thought this was my place!"

A rare combination of needing to blow off some steam and having the night off led Kara to allow herself to participate in a shot contest with Winn at the alien bar. At first, the superhero thought she was doing a good job holding her own as Winn had turned into a bumbling, red face mess but, as she began to walk home, she realized she was a lot drunker than she originally thought.

Thankfully, she made it home in one piece. After spending a few minutes rooting through her purse for her house keys, Kara sighed deeply when she realized she must have left them back at the DEO. She was too drunk and tired to fly back to get them; luckily, Kara remembered that she left her bedroom window cracked open at night for these types of emergencies. As quickly as she could, she zipped into the air until she landed on her fire escape on the fourth floor. It took a bit longer to open the window but she grinned sloppily when it popped opened as she was one step closer to sleep. Kara ducked the window and immediately fell onto an ottoman that she definitely did not remember having in her room.

"What the heck?" She slurred, rubbing her knee. Sure, she couldn't feel the pain but the fall was a real shock.

"Umm, hi," a voice said a few feet in front of her. Suddenly the room was bathed in light and Kara had to cover her eyes.

"Ow! Why?!" She yelped.

"I think I should be asking the questions here," the voice, a woman, said again. Kara blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light and looked around for the woman. She let out a small gasp when her eyes landed on the prettiest woman she had ever seen. She was wearing red flannel pajama bottoms, a black MIT sweatshirt, and her thick raven hair was pulled into a messy bun. But, it was the woman's jade green eyes that really caught her attention.

"Whoa," Kara breathed out.

The woman quirked an eyebrow, "Care to tell me why you just fell into my apartment through my window?"

The famous crinkle appeared between Kara's brows, "Your apartment? No, this is my apartment!"

"'Fraid not. You're in the wrong place."

Kara looked around the room from her seat on the floor. The walls were painted egg shell white and there was art hung up on the walls that Kara could never afford. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, books in many different languages littered on the floor and coffee table along with pieces of what looked like computer parts. Plus, there was the fact that the window on this side of the building would lead to Kara's bedroom, not her living room.

 _Oh, no_.

"I'm in the wrong apartment," Kara said, lower lip pouting.

The woman couldn't contain her chuckle, "Yes, we've established that. How on Earth did you even get up here?"

Kara got off the floor gracelessly, holding onto the wall to prop herself up. "I climbed up the fire escape." Thankfully she wasn't drunk enough to reveal her secret to a stranger. Even if the stranger was really pretty.

"You climbed, drunk, up the fire escape?" She chuckled again, "Wow, you're a very interesting person."

Kara grinned, "Thanks. And sorry I broke into your apartment. I thought I counted right and I was on the fourth floor."

"Nope, you're on the sixth," red lips morphed into a smirk, "Guess the booze doesn't help your counting skills, huh?"

The hero rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I'm just lucky you didn't think I was a burglar and hit me with anything."

"I figured you weren't a criminal when you flopped onto my floor like a dying fish."

Kara's mouth dropped opened, "Rude!"

The woman smiled, "Not to cut this short because it's been fun but I have an early meeting in the morning. Do you think you can make it down to your place?"

The hero nodded like a bobblehead, "Definitely. Sorry, again, for breaking and entering. I promise this isn't a habit of mine."

"I'm sure. Maybe if you're alive tomorrow you can repay your crime with lunch? Say Noonan's at 3?"

"Perfect," Kara sobered up a bit in the presence of the beautiful woman but she still stumbled slightly to her door, "See you later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile," the woman winked before closing the door behind Kara.

The hero sighed contently as she made her way down the staircase and out of the building to try flying to the right floor again. She opened the window and fell into the room, groaning loudly when she hit the pretty lady's ottoman again.

"Oh, Rao, not again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please tell me there’s a fund for damage to property?”
> 
> “Kara.”
> 
> “I might have flown into a wall.”
> 
> “Kara!”
> 
> “I was distracted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having as much fun as I am!! Keep the great prompts coming!

Contrary to what Alex claims, Kara to this day still maintains that the incident was definitely not her fault.

It had been a regular day filled with running around for Snapper's fluff piece stories and catching aliens trying to rob humans. Kara was on her way to L-Corp for her weekly lunch date with Lena when things took a turn for the peculiar.

First of all, Jess was absent from her post at her desk which was extremely odd because, for the months that she had been visiting, the hero had never seen the assistant away from her desk. Not even for lunch. The second weird occurrence was Lena's outfit choice. The CEO was always dressed to impress no matter the situation but this day her clothing choice was enough to make Kara almost choke on her tongue. The young genius was wearing jeans with holes sprinkled throughout the legs, a tight black tank top, and rainbow Converse high top sneakers. Her hair, which was usually held back by a high ponytail or sharp bun, hung loose over her shoulders in waves, framing her face in a way that made it look softer. The hero couldn't handle how delicate and beautiful the normally fierce and intimidating woman looked.

Lena had explained that a local LGBTQ magazine was coming by to shoot her profile for their cover story on her so she was dressed in her Pride look. Kara couldn't help but hope that she could see this look more often. 

They had eaten lunch together like usual but the hero noticed there was a new underlying tension between them. Kara noticed that Lena was leaning more into her personal space, touching her knee and running her fingers along her shoulder. The CEO was also being more seductive with her eating, running her tongue over her lips in between bites of lo mein. Kara could feel her face heat up more and more and, by the time they finished, she felt like her head was going to explode. 

"Thank you for this, darling," Lena said, clearing up the empty cartons, "I really needed a break."

"Any time," Kara croaked out, trying to keep her composure intact. 

"Hey, before you go, could you please tell me if this looks okay? I have a different top for my shoot and I want to make sure it looks okay."

The hero nodded dumbly as Lena smiled and walked into her ensuite bathroom to change. She sat on the couch, trying really hard not to rip the cushion under her fingers as she tried to ease her nervousness.

 _It's just Lena,_ she thought,  _She's your best friend. You've seen her in many different outfits hundreds of times. You can do this._

Just as her heart rate calmed to a somewhat normal level, Lena came strolling out of the bathroom wearing a rainbow bralette that wrapped around her neck. Her pale smooth stomach was on display and, as Kara looked harder, she could see the beginning of abs starting to form and some ink peeking out from the waistband of her jeans. The hero could feel her eyes start to pop out of their sockets and, for a moment, she wondered it would be possible for her to die from Lena being so damn sexy.

The CEO did a little twirl, grinning like a fool, "What do you think? I want to show the youth of today that you don't have to be ashamed of your body; you should embrace it and wear whatever the hell you want! Out and proud, that's what I say!"

The hero heard half of the words she said and, while she agreed with them and thought Lena's body positive attitude with admirable, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from all the smooth skin on display. She felt like an animal unable to control her urges and, for a moment, she was afraid that she was going to jump on top of the CEO and kiss her senseless. 

"Wa...uh...um...well, you... you look great. More than great. Awesome, so so awesome, and like yeah," Kara managed to stutter out.

Lena smirked and moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around the hero's neck and pulling her into a tight hug. Kara had no other choice but to place her hands on the CEO's hips, letting out a small gasp when she touched bare skin. "You are too sweet to me, Kara Danvers," she whispered in her ear. 

Kara swallowed thickly, "I only speak the truth." The CEO hummed before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Kara could feel her skin catch on fire from the press of her lips.

"How about a movie marathon tonight? My place at 8?" Lena asked.

The hero nodded dumbly, again, wondering when she was going to be able to function like a human around Lena. "Sounds great. Have fun," she waved at the outfit, "Shooting."

Lena chuckled, "Have fun reporting," she winked as Kara stumbled out of the office and past the photographer and reporter from the magazine, trying to figure out what just happened. She slid into a nearby alleyway and changed into her suit so that she could zip to back to CatCo and Snapper wouldn't yell at her.

As she flew up past L-Corp, she made the mistake of looking in on what Lena was doing and almost dropped out of the sky when she took in the scene. Lena was posing on her balcony, leaning on the railing like badass, sucking on a lollipop. Kara thanked Rao for her super vision as she took in every second of Lena's wet, stiff tongue licking around the edge of the candy, savoring the taste as she made bedroom eyes at the camera.

**Smash!**

Thanks to her hormones, Kara managed to slam into an apartment building, causing brick debris and concrete to coat her hair and suit. When she examined the damage, her cheeks flushed with red hot embarrassment when she realized she left a perfect imprint of her body in the wall of the building.

Alex was going to kill her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from GayAddy: How about where Cat Grant and Lucy Lane flirt with a oblivious Kara and Lena sees it and gets jealous and decides to do something about it

Lena absolutely loved how sweet and unassuming her girlfriend was about 90% of the time. But, the other 10% of the time was spent trying not to rip her hair out as Kara couldn't see a situation happening in front of her eyes if it reached out and slapped her.

Lena had stopped by CatCo to pick up the reporter for their daily lunch dates. As she strolled into the office bullpen, her eyes immediately narrowed into slits as she saw Kara in Cat Grant's office sitting unnaturally close to the Queen of all Media. Cat had a hand on Kara's knee and was leaning extremely close to her, closer than a normal boss/reporter interaction. The CEO grew suspicious; she and Kara had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for now as they wanted to enjoy being with each other without any pressure from anyone. However, Lena was slightly regretting that decision as she took in Cat Grant flirting openly with her girlfriend.

As if she was reading her mind, the reporter turned her head and caught sight of Lena, her face instantly lighting up. All feelings of jealously melted away as she saw Kara practically leap off the couch and wave a hasty good bye to Cat and made her way into Lena's arms.

"Hi! I'm so happy to see you! Let me grab my bag and we can go!" Kara led Lena to her office, chatting excitedly. Before they turned the corner, she could have sworn she saw Cat send her a wink.

That night, instead of binge watching  _Game of Thrones,_ Lena fingered Kara so hard and for so long the hero was flying a bit unbalanced the next day

The CEO put all thoughts of Kara being oblivious to flirting out of her mind until, two days later, they were sitting at the alien bar with Kara's sister and friends.  Lucy Lane, who Lena only just found out knew the Danvers sister personally, had stopped by National City on her way back to Washington DC.

Watching Kara and Lucy made Lena's head start to hurt as the younger Lane had no problem invading Kara's space whenever she could. Whether it be a hug, kiss on the cheek, or stroking of the hair, Lucy always had physical contact with Kara. And the reporter didn't even bat an eye!

Lena almost jumped over the table when Lucy made a big show of wiping sauce from Kara's lip and licking it off of her finger. Thankfully Maggie, who was watching the lesbian drama the entire night, managed to hold her back.

When Lucy joined Alex in a game of darts, the CEO jumped at the opportunity to of having Kara to herself and spent several minutes whispering dirty things into her ear, trying to entice her into leaving the gathering early.

Kara made a snap decision and waved good bye to her friends as they left the bar. Lena caught Lucy's eye from across the room and the young Lane was smirking deeply, throwing a dramatic wink before Kara tugged her out onto the sidewalk.

Lena had to half heartedly explain to her board of investors why she was wearing a turtleneck in 70 degree weather.

When Kara and Lena's relationship went public the next week, the CEO got two emails from Lucy and Cat in which they claimed that Lena owed them dinner now.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MRScoolDazzle: everyone assumes Lena can't cook because she grew up with chefs and fancy restaurants. But cooking is just like Science and Lena is amazing with science.

"So what should I bring to this movie night?" Lena asked as she spoke to Kara over the phone. The CEO felt a bit like a teenager as she strolled around her apartment aimlessly, running her fingers along the curves and edges of her home as she let Kara's soothing voice fill her sense.

"Nothing!" The reporter said, "Just bring yourself, that's more than enough!"

Lena rolled her eyes affectionately, "Darling, it would be very rude to show up to a party with nothing to offer. So, I ask again, what can I bring?"

"Well, if your really want to, you can bring beer. Alex is a sucker for anyone who buys her favorite IPA. Also, you can pick up a dessert at Noonan's. I don't think anyone else is bringing dessert."

"Or I could whip something up," Lena mused, already sifting through the roledex in her mind to come up with a good recipe. The line went silent and Lena thought she may have lost Kara to another Supergirl emergency, "Kara?"

"Ummm," the reporter answered, after a few moments, "You can cook?"

The CEO furrowed her brow, "She said with surprise in her voice for some reason."

"It's just.......I had no idea."

"What are you saying, Kara? That you thought I wasn't capable of making a simple meal?"

"No, no, no!" Kara said, weakly, "It's just......I've only ever seen you eat take out or meals at galas. Plus, you grew up super rich! You must have had chefs your whole life. So, it never occured to me that you knew how to cook."

Lena pursued her lips, "That sounds like a challenge, Kara Danvers, and I never back down from a challenge. Prepare to get your socks blown off tomorrow!"

With that, Lena Luthor was off to the farmer's market to buy the best ingredients for her dessert. She decided to make chocolate chip and walnut cookies for her first prepared dish for the Superfriends but she knew it would be anything but simple. They were going to be the best cookies any of them had ever had.

See, cooking was just another Science Lena wanted to master when she was younger. She would spend her free afternoons outside of class in the kitchens of her boarding school, watching the ladies and men run around arranging ingredients before carefully measuring them out into bowls and pots. Before long and to the annoyance of her mother, the CEO got a job working in the kitchen where she was able to hone in on her cooking skills. Even though she didn't get to do it as often as she would like, Lena always cooked herself something at least once a week to keep up her skills. Now, she was going to use all of her cooking prowess to make sure Kara and her friends never doubted her cooking ever again.

Lena arrived fashionably late to movie night the following evening. Even as she stood at the door she could feel the love and warmth radiating from inside of Kara's apartment. The reporter herself was lit up like a Christmas tree when she flung open the door. She pulled the CEO into a tight hug, being careful not to smush the container she was holding.

The CEO was greeted with hellos and hugs as the Superfriends were plating their dinner before plopping down on the couch to watch a few episodes of a show as the movie was saved for dessert. Lena spent all of dinner being pressed unnaturally close to Kara though she didn't mind one bit. She savoured every moment of their touching thighs, secret glances, and finger touching while passing bowls of chips and dips.

Finally, after everyone was full and ready for something sweet, Lena and Winn went to the kitchen to set up their desserts. Winn had an obviously store bought apple pie while the CEO opened her container to show her disfigured cookies. That was her move, make the cookies look horrible but then surprise everyone with their incredible taste.

The Superfriends shared apprehensive glances with one another, silenting willing one of them to step up as cookie tribute. They selected Maggie to try one first, not surprising as the detective was the last one to join the group and was seen to still have something to prove.

Maggie gulped as she picked up a cookie shaped like a jagged rock. As she took her first bite, a moan escaped her throat without permission which took her and the group off guard. "Holy shit," she breathed out, "This is the best thing I've ever eaten."

Not one to be jealous of a cookie for making her girlfriend make sexual noises, Alex stepped up next to see if the cookies were as good as Maggie said. The agent's eyes widened comically as she stuffed another two into her mouth, "Wow, Luthor, I had no idea you were a cooking genius!!"

Kara lunged at the container after James got his piece, quickly eating one cookie before diving in for more. Maggie had to wrestle it away from the reporter who only allowed it when she heard her best friend's chuckle. Kara gently grabbed Lena by the shoulders, pulling her extremely close to her chest.

"Lena!" She cried, happily, "That was the best dessert in the world! Maybe even better than Eliza's chocolate peacan pie! What is your secret?"

The CEO felt herself flush when she realized how close she was to Kara's muscled body but then a smirk found its way onto her lips when she saw an opportunity to spend more time with Kara and show off her best hidden talent, "How about you come over for dinner tomorrow and I'll show you the other tricks I have up my sleeve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maggie is the only one who can see that Kara is seeing someone but she does not know who it is.

She knew it wasn't her place to say anything as Alex's very new girlfriend but the evidence was starting to get a bit overwhelming. Plus, it seems like she was the only one who could see what was in front of their faces.

It started during one of their first movie nights with Kara after the reporter forgave her to hurting her big sister. Alex had been distracted with how terrible the rom-com Kara picked out was but Maggie kept noticing that she was not watching a lick of the movie she begged them to watch. In fact, Kara spent most of the movie secretly texting someone, a small smile plastered on her face the whole time.

It happened again at the alien bar where the Superfriends had agreed to a night of drinks and darts. Kara claimed to be late due to a small Supergirl emergency but the detective couldn't help but notice the lipstick smudges across the hero's neck, some in the shape of very pouty lips. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline as Kara slid into the group's conversation with ease and no one else noticed the lipstick. She was confused but knew it wasn't her place to say anything.

The weird occurances kept happening after that. Supergirl seemed to be needed more and more throughout movie and game nights even though Winn, James, and Alex were never called in to help out. Kara was way more guarded with her phone as she never left a room without it. Lipstick kept appearing on her neck and the collar of her shirts. And, in one instance in which her powers were blown out, Kara appeared at lunch with a hickey peeking out from the neckline of her tank top. Plus, the hero seemed to always have a dopy, smitten smile on her face that clearly indicated that there was someone in her life making her swoon.

But, Maggie couldn't figure out who the mystery person was.

It definitely wasn't James or Winn and Kara had just recently cut things off with Mon-El and Kara was definitely not the type to start a fling with an ex. So, the detective was out of suspects while the evidence of Kara hooking up with someone wasn't slowing down.

Maggie had conceded that this was one mystery she was not going to be able to solve when, during a movie night with Alex and Kara, her answer came in the form of knocking on the reporter's front door. It swung open to reveal one Lena Luthor standing in all of her beautiful, CEO glory while holding a six pack of beer. While she and Alex greeted her as normal, Maggie noticed the pink flush that crept up Kara's cheeks as the CEO leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Brown eyes widened in shock as Lena leaned back and flashed Kara a very seductive look in a way that showed she did not think anyone was watching them.

_Holy shit._

A Super and a Luthor. Who would've thought.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from KillerBlackRose: Lena is jealous because she thinks Kara is dating supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 kudos! Wow, you are all so incredible! Thanks for the support xoxo

_Who the hell has a coffee date at 10pm?_ is the only thing Lena can think about the week after Supergirl saved her from the assassins her mother sent after her. She had been on the phone with Kara at the time, blinding oblivious to the men creeping into her office as she listened to the reporter's adorable rambling. However, with some luck on her side for once, the CEO managed to get to her taser before she got seriously hurt.

Sure, she fell off of her balcony but thankfully National City's hero was there to catch her. As usual.

Not that she wasn't grateful for the rescue but she was extremely curious as to how the hero knew she was in danger. Surely Supergirl had more important things to worry about than Lena's constant state of danger.

" _I was getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called,"_ the hero explained clumsily while sporting a bright pink blush on her cheeks.

 _"Well, that was lucky,"_ Lena had replied while the flames of jealously licked at her core.

Why would Supergirl being with Kara so late?

She knew the two women were friends as Kara used the hero as a source for quotes all of the time but she had no idea that their relationship extended into their off hours. While it was quite amusing to think of Supergirl doing something so mundane as getting coffee, the fact she was doing that with her favorite reporter and best friend filled Lena with a very uneasy feeling.

Why wouldn't Kara tell her that she was close to Supergirl? So close, in fact, they hung out late at night _alone?_

Lena could only think of one reason: they were fucking.

It seemed extremely obvious the more she thought about it; why, out of all the reporters in National City including one that was practically brothers with Superman, would Supergirl chose to relay all of her exclusive material with Kara? Of course Lena thought that Kara was the best damn reporter in the city, maybe even the world, but even she thought it was odd Supergirl chose to talk to one reporter. A cute, sweet, alarmingly clever reporter with strong arms and a great butt.

The CEO could feel herself getting worked up the more she thought about it. Kara was hooking up with the Girl of Steel. She was having sex with an actual god.

And, she didn't tell Lena.

This would usually be the time that Lena would assume Kara's secretiveness stemmed from being wary of Lena's last name but the reporter proved time and time again that she did not care that Lena was a Luthor. She judged her by her actions alone and loved her fiercely.

So, why would Kara not tell her about hooking up with Supergirl?

The only reason Lena could think of was maybe, just maybe, the reporter felt something towards her.

She had been keeping track of the shy glances and fleeting touches. She noticed Kara's eyes would linger a bit too long on her exposed cleavage or take their time raking over her legs when she wore extra short skirts. The invitations to game night and movie night were clear examples of Kara letting her into her inner circle, something she doesn't do lightly. Lena was almost 100% sure Kara had feelings for her but there was only those few percents that caused her to doubt, that caused her to think maybe she was projecting her own feelings onto Kara.

And there was the whole Supergirl thing.

But what if Kara didn't tell her about her tryst with the Girl of Steel because she didn't want to be seen as unattainable in Lena's eyes. Maybe, just maybe, the reporter was using Supergirl because she thought Lena didn't like her back.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

Finally, at the end of a emotionally exhausting week, Lena made a decision. She was going to use every ounce of her power to prove to Kara that she belonged with her.

Sure, she didn't have the powers of a god but she was a Luthor. And Luthors never lost.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena gets a rambling voicemail from Kara on her day off.
> 
>  
> 
> http://kara-luthors.tumblr.com/post/156596487538/supercorp-au-lena-gets-a-rambling-voicemail-from

After three weeks of nonstop work due to her upcoming meetings with foreign investors, Lena was banished to her apartment for the rest of the night and all the next day by Jess. Normally, she would reassure her assistant that she was fine and did not require rest but she couldn't really argue against Jess' orders after she caught sight of the deep bags around her eyes.

So, she slept for a good eleven hours, passing out on her couch as she as locked her front door. She awoke to sunlight streaming onto her face from the open curtains. Lena shot the offending fabric with her classic Luthor glare before stumbling into her bedroom. She shed her pants and blazer before cocooning herself in her expensive quilt.

Three hours later, Lena managed to start feeling like a human being again when she awoke well rested but starving. She groaned lightly at the thought of having to go make herself lunch, grumbling to herself as she made her way down her long hallway.

As she waited for her can of soup to warm up on the stove, Lena took the chance to check on her phone. Sure, she promised Jess that she wouldn't work until tomorrow morning but there was no harm in looking right?

She skimmed some emails, pointedly ignoring the one from her assistant with the subject line,"Stop Being Online and Get Some Rest." She scrolled down her texts replying to investors and some distant friends inviting her to parties and gallery openings. Lena reached the top of her message app and broke into a wide grin when she saw who had been texting her nonstop all day.

 _ **Kara:**_ hey!! so, i was thinking maybe we could get dinner tonight if you're free?

 _ **Kara:**_ i totally get it if you're too busy. you are a CEO after all

 _ **Kara:**_ but you still have to eat

 _ **Kara:**_ lena, is everything okay?

 _ **Kara:**_ sorry for all the messages but please tell me if you're okay, okay?

 _ **Kara:**_ so, i went by your office and jess told me you went home because you're basically a zombie!! we will be discussing that as soon as you're rested

 _ **Kara:**_ good morning!! hope you're vampire slumber is going well *skull emoji*

 _ **Kara:**_ i'm going to stop by your apartment later with food because i know you have nothing there except soup and kale!

 _ **Kara:**_ gross, btw

 _ **Kara:**_ ugh, Snapper is being so annoying!!

 _ **Kara:**_ it's no fun when you sleep because then there's no one to talk to :(

 _ **Kara:**_ i'm gonna call you just to be able to hear your voice!! do you see how desperate i'm getting sleeping beauty?

Lena's smile grew wider with each text she read. She checked her phone app for any missed calls from Kara and, sure enough, she had a voice mail message. Lena entered her password and put the phone on speaker, placing it on the counter so she could ladle out her soup.

_*beep* "Hey, Lena! It's Kara. So, yeah, Snapper is being really annoying, as usual. He rejected all of my pitches so I have nothing to write for the rest of the day! Which is fine, I guess, because it means I can leave earlier. So, be prepared for an early dinner, missy! We'll be discussing the issue of you running yourself into the ground because of work! It's not healthy, Lee. You have to take care of yourself first! Pleasure over business! I mean...oh...um....not like pleasure, pleasure like self pleasure. OH MY RAO! Sorry, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean it. I don't, like, picture you doing that or anything. NO! Oh, Rao, I'm mucking this all up. I'm so sorry, Lee. I just.....I want.......ugh...I don't want to lie to you. So.....wow, I didn't picture myself doing it this way but, here we go: would you want to maybe go out to dinner? With me? Like, a date? Not a friend date but a date-date? I just.....you're so amazing, Lena. I've been trying to find the right way to ask you but I just get so....tongue tied around you. But, you totally don't have to if you don't want to. No pressure. It's completely up to you. So, yeah. That's, um, that's it. So, uh, yeah......let me know about that...date. And, if you want me to come over tonight, for dinner. That's not the dinner date, by the way, it's a "no pressure" dinner.....date. Okay, well, yeah, okay. So, beep me later! Or....or call, call is better. Okay, bye. It's Kara, by the way!"  *beep*_

Lena stared at her phone with wide, unblinking eyes. That was a lot of information to process in thirty seconds. Kara liked her, Kara wanted to _go out to dinner_ with her, Kara asked her out for a _date._

A _romantic_ date.

The CEO started giggling uncontrollably as she danced around her kitchen, wiggling her hips and shimmying with pure joy. After a few minutes, she managed to compose herself enough to send a message to her favorite reporter.

 _ **Lena**_ : come over at 7, casanova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the Supercorp verison of the cheerleading scene from Wynonna Earp (we all know the one)
> 
> http://haughtwavers.tumblr.com/post/162188154467

**Kara:**   _my place, 7pm. i have a surprise for you._

Lena was a tad bit nervous standing outside of Kara's apartment door. The reporter had sent her a vague text message earlier that afternoon after their lunch date and the little minx was smart enough to dodge Lena's texts and calls demanding to know what the surprise was. The entire drive over Lena had gone over any holidays or anniversaries she may have been missing. When she came up blank, the CEO started feeling butterflies as the possibilities of Kara's surprise seemed endless.

They had been dating for a few months now and each day Lena was finding out more and more ways of why she had fallen so hard for the reporter. Kara was sweet and patient and strong and so, so lovely. Their relationship was filled with soft kisses, firm touches, and heated glances. The two had decided to take things slow as they did not have the best track records with relationships. And Lena was completely okay with that. Just being with Kara was more than enough.

So, Lena stood outside her girlfriend's door, vibrating with the endless ideas of what could be waiting for her on the other side. Steeling up her nerves, she knocked three times, each knock making her heart leap higher and higher into her throat. 

The door swung open with no sight of Kara. Lena entered the apartment slowly, on her guard in case something was wrong. There was no sign of a fight in the apartment so her worry lessened a bit but she was still confused on why Kara was nowhere to be found.

She heard the door click shut behind her and the CEO whirled around, fists up in a fighting stance. Her arms, and jaw, went completely as she took in the sight before her.

Kara was  _definitely_  in the apartment, wearing a  _tight_ and  _short_  cheerleading uniform. The blue, black, and white polester top showed off the reporter's musclur shoulders and incredible biceps. The matching pleated skirt stopped at the top of strong, firm thighs with a slit up one side that stopped almost at her hipbone. The space between the skirt and top was too scandalous but the span of skin was enough to make Lena's brow start to sweat. Blonde hair was flowing down her back in beach and her face was free of her trademark glasses. 

Lena was completely speechless.

A smug little smirk creeped onto Kara's lips. "Hi."

The CEO swallowed harshly, "Hello, Kara. What.....what is all of this?"

Kara's smirk grew, "Remember last week during game night? When we played Never Have I Ever?" Lena could feel a deep blush creep onto her cheeks as the memory came back to her.

That particular round of Never Have I Ever had grown intense between the Superfriends as each of them were trying very hard to knock one another out. In the end the last two standing had been Kara and Alex with one finger left. When it was Alex's turn, the older Danvers looked so smug and triumphant that the group knew she was about to deliver the death blow. With complete confidence and a hint of glee, Alex proclaimed, "Never have I ever been a cheerleader!"

And Lena's jaw dropped as Kara's finger went down for the count.

In all the time they spent together Kara had never divulged that she had spent all four years of high school as a cheerleader. And, as the group found out through questioning the reporter, she had been  _head_ cheerleader since sophmore year and was known as the youngest girl to ever lead the squad.

While the idea of sunny, preppy Kara Danvers being a cheerleader wasn't completely far fetched, Lena couldn't help the naughty thoughts that ran through her brain as she imagined what Kara looked like in a short skirt and tight top, kicking her legs high in the air and waving pom poms about. The thoughts haunted Lena's dreams since she found out but, out of respect for her girlfriend's privacy, she planned on never brining the topic up again.

It seemed like Kara had other ideas.

The reporter grabbed the blue and white pom poms off the couch and pressed play on a small remote. Pop music flowed from Kara's speakers as the reporter started subtely shaking her hips, her smirk permenantly plastered on her face. 

"I thought it was unfair that I kept this part of myself from you. And I still kinda remember some of my old routines from back then if you'd like to see them?"

The CEO couldn't string words together as she shook her head yes so Kara could continue. She watched in shocked silence as Kara moved throughout her old cheerleading routines. Her moves were smooth and practiced with a grace that came from years of discipline. With every flip of blonde hair or pop of shapely hips, Lena could feel her heart beat out of her chest. She always knew Kara was a good dancer; she had seen the reporter bust a move more than once during their time out at the alien bar. But this was different. This wasn't a tipsy Kara swaying to the beat of the jukebox trying to get Alex to dance with her. This was a sexy, confident Kara putting on a show.

_Putting on a show for Lena._

The foxy reporter ended her routine by cheering her old high school mascot, pom poms over her head as she shook them with glee. Lena stood before her in silence, feeling like her mind was buffering from the gayest and sexiest thing she had ever witnessed.

When she realized Kara was waiting for a response that she still had not given, she breathed out one word, "Wow."

Kara stopped the music, putting the pom poms back on the couch before turning back to the CEO. "I didn't know if this was your thing."

Lena shook her head at ther girlfriend's ability to go from sex goddess to meek innocent dork in five seconds. "Baby, that's.....that's everyone's thing."

"Yeah?" Kara asked, shyly.

The CEO nodded vigorously, "Definitely. That was just..........wow."

Kara moved towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Lena's neck and pulling their bodies flushed together. "Well, I'm glad to see your enjoyed your private show. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you about my high school days," she pouted playfully but her blue eyes shone in way that made Lena realize she was being flirted with.

Two can play at that game.

Lena wrapped her arms around her narrow waist, "I don't know, darling, I was pretty bummed to be the last to know about your sweet moves. I think you still need to make it up to me."

The reporter's smile was so dirty it caused a shiver to run up Lena's spine, "What can I do for you baby? I'll do  _anything_ for you to forgive me."

Licking her lips and glancing down at Kara's ample chest, Lena purred, "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Justicevallance: Now you should do one of Lena drooling over Kara in a swim suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support fam xoxoxo

Kara was so excited for a beach holiday in Midvale. With the alien population seeminly taking the summer off from committing more violent crimes, the hero was able to book a trip to her hometown with her sister and their friends for the first time in forever.

She was excited to be back in her old room, in her old bed, eating Eliza's deliciously missed homecooked meals. But, most of all, she was excited to be back in a house that was steps away from the beach. For a creature that could quite literally touch the stars, Kara always had a special place in her heart for the ocean. She loved to float in the water, the waves crashing in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the world. Next to flying it was her favorite feelings ever.

And now she could share that feeling with Lena Luthor, her best friend in the world.

The reporter wasn't sure when the two had crossed the line from interviews to personal lunches to game nights but she never regretted it. Being close to Lena was way different than being close to Alex but it warmed her heart all the same. She found herself craving intimate moments with Lena, moments that the rest of the world didn't get to enjoy. Kara loved being the only one who saw Lena's softer side. It made it much more precious.

The CEO had been hestiant about tagging along on the group trip but, after going up against Kara's famous pout and puppy eyes, Lena found herself sitting next to Kara in the back of a rented van as the Superfriends drove to Midvale.

After a night's rest and unpacking, the group found themselves on the beach behind the Danvers home. Winn and James were involved in a heated game of volleyball while Alex and Maggie were in the water already with the former teaching the latter how to surf. Kara had stayed behind the group to help Eliza make lunch as Lena was changing into her swimsuit but her mother gently forced her outside, citing that she never had any time off and she should be spending it relaxing with her friends.

Luckily, as Eliza was shooing her out of the house, the CEO had made her way downstairs in black and white stripped romper, black sunglasses, and a huge sun hat. Kara had giggled as she took in her friend's appearance.

Lena playfully scowled, "Can I help you, Ms. Danvers?"

The reporter smiled, "Why, yes, Ms. Luthor, you can. Why are you so bundled up?"

"We were not all born with your golden complexion, Kara. Some of us burn easily."

Blue eyes rolled playfully, "That's what sunblock was invented for silly." Lena lightly pushed her friend as the two made their way to where the Superfriends had dumped their stuff in the sand.

While Lena got herslf comfortable in a beach chair under an umbrella, Kara took a deep breath of the ocean air, sighly contently before moving to remove her shirt and shorts to reveal her bright orange bikini underneath. As she lifted her shirt over her head, her super hearing picked up someone gasping for air. She quickly scanned the beach for someone in need of help but came up empty. She shrugged, thinking maybe the noise came from someone who didn't know the water was a bit chilly. 

However, as she bent over to put her shirt in her bag, she heard the gasp again. As discreetly as she could, Kara looked over to find Lena's jaw dropped slightly as she took in Kara's appearance. The reporter glanced down thinking maybe there was something on her skin but all she saw was her smooth, tanned skin covering her visible abs. 

Something clicked in her mind and a smug smiled creeped onto her lips. She deicided to test her theory by slowly pulling down her shorts. Again, Lena let out a gasp as she took in Kara's toned legs that went on forever. And to make matters worse (according to Lena) the half of Kara's bikini bottom facing the CEO came undone as Kara took off her pants so now Lena had a clear view of the reporter's hipbone and part of her firm ass.

Kara could hear Lena's heart beat speed up to a point that she was afraid she was going to have a heartattack. She quickly retied her bottoms, smirking deeply to herself as she could pracitically feel Lena's eyes trace her every movement.

Suddenly, the CEO stood up, ripping her hat from her head and shedding her romper. "Actually, you know, a dip sounds good. So, yeah, I'm gonna....gonna go...do that," she stuttered out before beelining to the ocean.

Kara watched her go with an amused expression on her face. The fact that Lena would risk horrible sunburns rather than get caught staring at Kara's muscles presented an interesting opportunity for her to finally make a move. And the reporter was not about to waste it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is jealous of Lena's boarding school friend*
> 
>  
> 
> *in this story Lena's friend is Helena Peabody from The L Word

Kara was going to have to get her super hearing checked because there was no way she just heard Lena Luthor  _giggle._

Not only was that strange but she caught her friend giggling  _at work._

Lena had always expressed the desire to be seen as a serious yet caring businesswoman but she was never too open at work when it came to showing emotions as that was how she was raised in the Luthor household. A Luthor always kept their cool.

But now she was  _giggling in her office._

The reporter had dropped by L-Corp for her weekly lunch date with her best friend. But things took a turn for the weird when Jess, who had become a close friend, eyed her warily before informing her that Lena was still in a meeting.

That wasn't unusual as Lena was a busy woman after all but Kara could never recall a time in which the CEO would ever  _giggle_ during one of her weekly talks with boring old men who constantly gave her a headache.

_So who was she meeting with?_

Kara prided herself on not checking up her friends and family as often as she would like to make sure things were okay. From an early age the Danvers had explained to her that people needed privacy and, while they knew how much she wanted to keep everyone safe by using her X-ray vision and super hearing, she couldn't just barge into people's spaces. And, typically, she never did unless it was an emergency.

But, the rule was about to be thrown out the window because Kara  _needed_ to know who was causing that musical sound to come out of Lena's mouth.

Jess had to step away from her desk to run an errand and, as soon as she turned the corner and was out of sight, the reporter lowered her glasses and peered into Lena's office.

And there sitting in  _Kara's spot_ on the white couch was a leggy brunette with the prettiest curly brown hair Kara had ever seen. She wasn't really into fashion but even she could tell that the woman's entire outfit cost more than her apartment. The stranger was sitting crossed legged next to Lena, her hand sitting pretty high on the CEO's mostly bare thigh. Lena, for her part, didn't look phased at the intimate touch which gave Kara pause. The CEO had just started getting use to hugging Kara but suddenly she was okay with people touching her bare thigh in the middle of the day in her office?

_Stop thinking about her bare thighs, Kara!_

The reporter shook the thoughts out of her head and focused back on the two women. They didn't seem to be doing anything more than chatting but their looks and mannerisms made Kara realize that they must be close.

Too close.

Before she could consult her better judgement, Kara had one hand on the handle of Lena's office door and was fake stumbling into the office, desperate to know who Lena was touching, who she was talking to.

_Who was making her giggle._

"Kara!" Lena said, standing up while wearing a bright grin.

The smile lessened Kara's little rage bubble for a moment before she collected herself and responsed, "She said with surprise in her voice for some reason,"

The CEO looked at her watch, "Oh my, look at the time! I guess I got a bit caught up before our lunch date, Kara, I'm sorry. Let me grab my purse." As Lena went over to her desk, Kara turned her sights on the mystery brunette who was staring at her with a smug smirk on her face.  

Not one to be impolite, even to those she's not fond of, Kara made her way over to the couch and extended her hand towards the woman, "Hi, Kara Danvers. Sorry to just bust in on you guys like that."

The woman stood before taking Kara's hand in a firm shake, her smirk still in place, "It's no trouble at all, Ms. Danvers. I'm sure Lena doesn't mind your...busting" The woman had a smooth, raspy British accent.

_Did Lena have a thing for accents?_

_Wait, what did_ _that_ _mean?!_

_"_ Helena," Lena warned as she walked back to the couch, "Be nice."

Helena kept their hands clasped in the shake, "Helena Peabody. It's a pleasure."

Kara's eyes widened, "Wait, Peabody? Like, Peggy Peabody? The art collector?"

The Brit smiled fondly, "I'm glad to see mother is still such a household name."

"Of course she is! She only houses some of the greatest pieces of art in the world!" Kara was shocked. This woman was heir to the largest art fortune the world had ever seen. How did Lena know her?!

"Well, I must be off. Lee, I do hope you can make it to mother's fundrasier. She'd be thrilled to see you," Helena smiled charmingly at Lena. Kara was more shocked to see that the smile caused Lena to blush.

_What in Rao's name is going on here?_

"And miss one of Peggy Peabody's parties? I wouldn't miss it," the CEO tucked a piece of hair shyly behind her ear.

Helena, ignoring Kara all together, stepped into Lena's space to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. The reporter was starting to fume as she realized Helena was holding their closeness longer than needed as the other woman winked at her before kissing Lena's other cheek.

"See you later, Lee," Helena blew another kiss at the CEO before strutting out the door.

_Three kisses, really? Isn't that a bit much?_

Kara turned to face her friend, who was still looking towards the door with a dreamy look on her face. "So, who is she?"

Lena seemed to snap out of her trance and remembered Kara was there, "Oh, Helena? She's a friend from boarding school who's in town for a few days," she waved the comment away, "Lunch?" Lena smiled before turning to make her way out of her office.

_Oh, no she doesn't. I'm going to get to the bottom of this "friend" stuff. You can count on that._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like a part 2!
> 
> As always leave comments and prompts below!
> 
> xoxoxo


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Photographer!Kara is quite flustered with Model!Lena
> 
> Based on this Tumblr post: http://cozysinner.tumblr.com/post/161712044142/supercorp-social-media-au-14-requested

Kara fiddled with her camera strap as she rode the elevator up to the studio housing her latest photo shoot. She had only been with CatCo Magazine for a short amount of time but she couldn't say the work had ever been boring. Kara was seen as a rising star in the world of photography; she had shot for the likes of Vogue and Harper's Bazaar before Cat Grant finally convinced her to work exclusively for CatCo. The photographer was given almost complete creative control on how the shoots went and what pictures made the final cut to be approved by Cat herself. She felt she was really coming into her own, really honing her craft, and she was not about to mess that up.

The need to continue meeting CatCo's very high standards explained the butterflies flying around in stomach as she made her way to the studio. Her latest assignment was to photograph a model for the magazine's LOVE issue. The model would be wearing Valentine's Day themed lingerie (styled by Lucy Lane) and Kara had already found the perfect set pieces to fit the mood of the pictures. However, her subject was not just some run of the mill model; it was Lena Luthor.

 _The_ Lena Luthor. The fashion world's latest IT girl.

Lena had been signing job after job with the top fashion houses since she started modeling three years ago. Since then she had walked the runways in almost every major fashion city, appeared in countless ad campaigns for clothes and fragrances, and even became a spokeswoman for Nike. But, what Lena was really known for was her work as an underwear model. Rumor had it that Victoria's Secret was this close to landing the model as their next angel inductee. 

Kara usually never looked into the personal lives of the people she shoots so she could maintain a professional relationship with them but she was forced down a Google rabbit hole by Winn after he learned (see: freaked out) when he heard she was shooting Lena.

Now the photographer was nervous about working with Lena, especially after Cat specifically told her that if she messed the job up, she wouldn't have a job anymore.

As she entered the studio, she could feel the stress ball in her chest lessen slightly. Kara always felt at home inside any photography studio; ever since she was old enough to hold a camera, the blonde felt a connection to preserving moments and the people in them. Her keen sense of capturing the emotion behind any subject matter is the real reason why she's become such a success.

After having a quick talk with the lighting crew, Kara started setting up all of her equipment. The backdrop for the photos was a big red silk sheet with a pink chaise lounge in front of it. To add a bit of a personal touch, Kara had set up red and white heart shaped fairy lights above where Lena would be posing so some of the pictures would have a more intimate feel.

Kara was setting her tripod to the perfect height when Lena came strutting into the studio with her assistant, Jess, trailing after her with several garment bags.

The confidence Kara noticed in all of Lena's work seemed to spill into her real life as the model had no problem walking straight up to her with a smirk in place.

"Lena Luthor," she said, extending her hand towards Kara.

The photographer had to remind herself to take deep breaths as she took Lena in. The model was wearing cherry red six inch heels and short white silk robe that showed off her incredibly tan and toned legs. Her long ink black hair was blown out and hung down her back and, while she had her make up done already, it seemed like the make up artist went with a more subtle look including a smokey eye and red lips.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, "Kara Danvers," she croaked, "It's a pleasure."

The smirk on Lena's face deepened, "Well, it can be. But that would have to wait until after work hours." She winked and Kara thought her heart was going to explode.

"Yes, um, well, uh....yes! Let's, um, great started then. Shall we?"

Lena nodded solemnly which was quickly betrayed by her ever present smirk. She united her robe and handed it to Jess before walking over to the lounge. Kara tried not to swallow her tongue as she took in Lena wearing a sheer red bra and underwear set. Her backside was too big for the underwear causing it to basically spill out of it in a way that was utterly sexy. When she turned to face Kara, the blonde's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw how perky and full Lena's breasts were. Her abs were enough to make Kara drool and her pale skin was completely smooth and looked so, so soft.

Lena sat on the lounge, feigning innocence as she said, "How do you want me?"

The photographer took a few deep breaths before getting behind the camera, "Just...do what feels natural. I'm trying to go for your own unique brand of sexiness."

The model chuckled, "Hmm, so you think I'm sexy, huh?"

Kara coughed and hoped the other woman couldn't see how much she was blushing, "I...I...well..you..."

"Calm down, dear. We can always discuss how sexy you think I am later. Maybe over drinks?"

Kara was about to respond but she was distracted by one of her assistants reminding her that they only had a few hours in the studio and Cat wanted to see her progress later that night. Kara steeled up her emotions and began shooting Lena, constantly reminding herself that she was a professional, damn it. She had shot hundreds of scantily clad women before and she was not about to lose her head over one now.

The shoot went surprising smoothly after Kara got her head back into the game. Shooting with Lena was a unique experience. Where even the seasoned models Kara had worked with in the past needed some direction during their time together, Lena was a complete natural. She flowed through poses like a rushing river, all smooth lines and graceful movements. The photographer was entranced by the way Lena was in complete control of her moments; every pose told a story and Kara was more than willing to write it down. The model was even good at changing outfits quickly without missing a beat. By the end of their time Kara was certain she got some amazing shots of Lena.

She was also certain Lena's earlier drink invitation had more motives behind it if her basically eye-fucking Kara through the camera lens was any indication.

The blonde was reviewing her final pictures when Lena strode over to her, oozing confidence and sex appeal. "So," she drawled, "How about that drink?"

As tempting as it was, Kara knew she had to edit some of the pictures to send to Cat before the queen of Media had her head on a platter. "Love to but I have to send these to my boss."

The model pouted, "Aww, you're not fun."

"I'm plenty of fun. In the right company, of course," Kara had no idea where that flirty remark came from but Lena's bright smile and surprised eyes was completely worth it.

"Hmmm, I like my women fiesty," she teased. With a snap of her fingers, Jess appeared by Lena's side holding a business card, "Call me." Lena shot her one more wink before going off to her dressing room to change.

Kara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding it. _Wow,_ she thought, _What a woman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? Maybe? lol
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part 2 of Chapter 50*
> 
> Jealous!Kara vs Lena's friend

~~~~Kara was completely unsuccessful in her mission to dig up more dirt on Helena.

 During their lunch date Lena dodged every question with the kind of grace and poise that came with dealing with constantly being examined in the press due to her last name. The youngest Luthor would only divulge that Helena was her closest in friend back in school and would randomly pop into Lena’s life without warning every few months or so. Kara couldn’t understand how Helena could be considered a good friend when she was never around when Lena needed her but she was never one to judge other people’s choices. Besides, the young art heiress would be out of her life soon enough so why should she worry?

 Turns out she had a lot to worry about as Helena’s stay in National City kept expanding as the days went by. Three days turned into a week, which turned into two. Kara saw less and less of Lena as the CEO was swept up into whatever adventures Helena planned for them. The reporter watched, fuming, as the CEO uploaded picture after picture onto Instagram of the two attending a gala together, going rock climbing, and having brunch _IN PARIS!_

  _I thought brunch was our thing_ , Kara thought bitterly as she spent anther Friday night alone, eating ice cream and watching reruns of _Friends._

 Lena had declined in her invitation to join as she sited that she and Helena were going to see an opera.

  _I_ _mean, who goes to see an opera anymore? It’s like this woman is a cartoon rich person._

 Kara disregarded the ice cream for what felt like the first time in her life. She wasn’t hungry at all; she just wanted her friend back. And that made her feel a bit selfish as Lena was absolutely allowed to have more than one friend in the city.

  _But did her other friend have to be classy and beautiful and treat her how I wish I could treat her?_

The reporter was stunned by her own thoughts. Sure, she always thought Lena was a beautiful woman. _Gorgeous,_ in fact. And smart. And sweet. And so, so brave. And she always missed her when she wasn’t around. And Lena was the first person Kara wanted to call when something big happened in her life.

  _Whoa, do I like Lena?_

Now Winn and Maggie’s teasing about her and Lena being “just gal pals” made sense. They assumed Kara was about to ask the CEO out on a date any minute now. And here Kara was, sitting in the dark when it came to her own feelings.

 Of course.

But, what should she do now? Sure, admitting her crush on Lena was a big step but what was she going to _do_ about it? Could she even do anything about it? Lena seemed to be all cozied up to this Helena woman. Maybe it was to late.

 Kara furrowed her eyebrows in determination; her crinkle out in full effect.

 _No way,_ she thought, _I’m not going to roll over and lose Lena forever. I hope Helena is ready because I am not giving up without a fight._


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part two of Chapter 51*
> 
> Photographer!Kara gets closer to Model!Lena

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Kara chanted to herself as she combed through the finished photos of her shoot with Lena. It had been almost a week since their steamy encounter on the job and, while Kara had the means to contact Lena, she didn’t have the time to as she was scrambling to help Cat finish the LOVE issue for its launch next week.

 Every waking moment had been spent editing photos and having a ton of meetings with Cat in which the queen of media both praised her work and tore it to shreds.

 Kara had also spent the week debating if she should call Lena or not. Of course she wanted to se the model again; their chemistry was through the roof and the photographer would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in seeing what Lena was hiding beneath her expensive lingerie.

 But, she was also a professional. Kara didn’t want to gain the reputation of sleeping with her clients, no matter how attractive and sassy that client might be. Both sides of her moral compass were fighting it out and all Kara was gaining was a massive headache.

 Finally, after submitting her last photo set, the photographer found herself lounging in her apartment mindlessly watching television while she waited for the pizza she ordered. Everything for the magazine was set except for the social media post Cat wanted her to post in order to promote the magazine’s release. Cat explained that she was to pick her favorite photo of the models and post it, as long as it wasn’t one of the shots used in the spread.

 Immediately Kara’s mind flashed to Lena’s set as the model had taken a ridiculous amount of gorgeous pictures. But, she wasn’t sure which one Lena would be comfortable with her using as promotion.

 A light bulb went off in her head. This could be her way to break the icy silence between them. She could reach out to Lena for her opinion on the shots while also subtly apologizing for ghosting on her.

 She grabbed her phone, slipping the business card she had stashed in her phone case for the past week (don’t judge her). With slightly sweaty fingers, the photographer typed out what she thought was a breezy message.

  **Kara:** _hey, lena. It’s me, Kara. Kara Danvers. The photographer from CatCo. And last Tuesday._

Fifteen minutes later, she received a response.

  **Lena:** _kara, what a lovely surprise. I was beginning to think you lost my number_

**Kara:** _sorry about that. Work has been a bit crazy due to the issue coming out soon. Believe me, it had nothing to do with you_

**Lena:** _well, that is a relief. I know a thing or two about a busy schedule so don’t worry about it_

**Kara:** _thanks for understanding_

**Lena:** _it’s a gift ;)_

**Lena:** _so, what do I owe the pleasure of this message? Taking me up on my drink offer after all?_

**Kara:** _actually, I wanted to get your opinion on which shot I should use in my social media promotion of the magazine. They’re all so good and I can’t choose and I figured my subject would have a fresh take on it_

**Lena:** _my, my, aren’t we a sweet talker? Okay, let’s see them_

Kara sent the model the five shots she had chosen as her final options for her post. Every minute she spent waiting for Lena’s opinion made her anxiety skyrocket. She really hoped Lena didn’t completely hate the pictures she took. She didn’t know if she could handle that knowledge.

 Finally, Lena responded.

  **Lena:** _wow, these are so exceptionally beautiful, Kara. You truly have a gift_

Kara blushed hotly.

  **Kara:** _thank you. It helps when you have an exceptionally beautiful subject to shoot_

**Lena:** _smooth talker_

**Lena:** _honestly, Kara, I am fine with you posting any of these. They’re all wonderful_

**Kara:** _thanks for the help :P_

**Lena:** _I could be more helpful if you took up my drink offer_

**Kara:** _how about dinner instead?_

**Lena:** _when did you get so bold Ms. Danvers?_

**Kara:** _when I met you, Ms. Luthor_

**Kara:** _Noonan’s Friday ay 8pm?_

**Lena:** _see you then, hot stuff_

The photographer tried not to squeal as she confirmed her date with the model. Steeling herself up, she opened Instagram and posted her favorite picture of Lena from their shoot, complete with the perfect caption and, after a few seconds of hesitation, tagging Lena.

 

 

karadanvers: PREVIEW- How can anybody look so good?

_Lena was sitting in a backwards chair decorated in white and pink steamers. She was wearing her red lace bra and panties set and, as a cheesy touch, red heart shaped glasses. Her tongue was peaking out from between her teeth as she posed cheekily for the camera. It was the perfect mixture of sexy and sweet that made Kara’s heart skip a beat._

991 COMMENTS:

aadanvers: uh oh…….Kara has a crush

 lucylane: do you blame her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: First Meeting AU. Kara has the worst luck until she doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to have a quick chat before we proceed. I am well aware of the events that happened at SDCC and I have to say I am more than a little disappointed. I love this show so much, more than I thought I would after watching it for the first time. I'm disappointed to know that some of the people I spent my week waiting to watch would mock any part of their fan base. Sure, we are shipping a pair that probably won't become cannon but no one has the right to make us feel invalid by loving the pair anyway. For some members of a cast to openly mock their fans and be so rude is just heartbreaking. That being said, I do refuse to let the actions small minded people take away from the community I love. SuperCorp fans are the best and deserve to be treated way better than they are now. As sad as I am about the situation, I am committed to the Lena and Kara we have created as a group. So, I will continue writing these prompts for us, the people being shunned and rejected. Together we'll show those mean spirited people that our community is strong. No matter what.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I fucking love Katie McGrath. Like, so. Fucking. Much.

The first time they met Kara was soaking wet and missing a shoe.

She was having the worst morning ever, all starting with her alarm clock being disconnected in the middle of the night. After having a mini panic attack and hurriedly getting ready for work, Kara had managed to knock her elbow in two shelves and hit her head on her closet door.

It was only when she was halfway down the block in front of her building when it registered that the scary dark clouds meant it was about to downpour. With no time to turn back, Kara was sure she could make it to the coffee shop before taking a cab the rest of the way to CatCo.

She was wrong.

Thirty seconds later, the sky erupted with a flood of water, soaking the reporter in an instant. As she ran down the street in a feeble attempt to salavge her outfit, one of her flats went flying off her foot and down into a nearby raingutter. Kara couldn't begin to process her insane amount of bad luck; she knew she had to keep moving.

So there she was, standing in the entrance a mostly emtpy Noonan's, water dripping from every inch of her body. Kara tried to dry her glasses on her the hem of her sweater but it just caused the glass to fog up even more. She could feel the beginning of frustrated tears in the corner of her eye when a musical voice called out to her.

"You okay there?" The voice had a bit of an accent behind it. Maybe Irish?

Kara looked towards the voice through her rain spattered glasses, her blue eyes widening in surprise at who was standing behind the counter.

Noonan's was basically Kara's second home so she had come to know the staff very well. But, she had never seen this girl before. She had beauitful ink black hair that was kept in a high ponytail, showing off her incredibly _delicious_ looking jawline. Her green barista visor perfectly matched the hue of her eyes, which were filled with concern about Kara's current state.

Kara couldn't believe she was meeting this beautiful girl while looking like a drowned rat. She wished the ground could swallow her whole.

"Uh, yeah, I'm....I'm dandy," Kara cringed. Dandy, really?!

Red colored lips quirked up in a small smile. "I guess that's one way to describe your look."

Kara looked down at the puddle she was making, only then realizing that she lost her shoe during her fight with the rain. "Shoot," she mumbled. How was she going to face Cat Grant with no shoe? The reporter then realized the pretty barista probably saw the wardrobe mishap and it was then that Kara completely gave up on having any sort of good luck for the day.

She lumbered up the counter defeated, ready to accept her fate of a humiliating day of work and the lost possiblity of ever being seen as charming and smooth to the cute worker.

"Can I have Cat Grant's usual order and a hot chocolate to go, please?" Kara said, eyes glued to the floor as she pulled her wallet out of her pants pocket.

The barista tilted her head to the side before grabbing two cups and a marker, "Can I have your name please?"

"Kara," she replied, sighing a bit. She paid for the order before going off to the side to wait. As much as she wanted to, Kara couldn't bare to look at the girl again in fear of seeing pity in those deep green eyes.

After ten minutes, another employee called out Kara's name and she went back to the counter, her trademark crinkle coming out in full force when she saw there were two bags waiting for her. Curiousity peaked, Kara opened the bag with her name scrawled on it, gasping as she took in the contents.

Inside the bag was a pair of black trainers with a pair of cute blue and white poka dot socks inside one of the shoes. The other shoe held a note that the reporter took out quickly to read.

_Kara,_

_I'm sorry you're having a shite day. But, if it means anything, I've had plenty of days when my shoes got the best of me so you're not alone. If you're up for it, maybe we can get together sometime and I can tell you about them?_

_Call me *heart*_

_Lena xxx-xxx-xxxx_

A deep flush rushed ran throughout her body, coloring her cheeks in an instant. She looked to where _Lena_ was taking orders and, as if sensing her, the other girl caught her eye, sending a playful wink and smile when she did.

Kara smiled back before remebering that she was going to be late to work. While rushing out of the shop and into a cab, she couldn't help but be thankful for her bad luck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below! Thanks for reading!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MRScoolDazzle: I got a prompt for you. Lena develops a red sun lamp for her and Kara, but the red sun gives humans an unexpected power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA from this series. This summer has been a crazy time for me. I got married, my grandma passed away, and then I moved six hours away from the place I've always called home. But, during this insane time of my life, I never gave up on my writing. And I'm glad you didn't too. So, now I'm back and better than ever! Thank you for all of your love and support xoxoxo

“Are you ready darling?” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips. Hands tightened on her hips indicating that Kara was ready for anything Lena was offering. Though they had started having sex a short while ago, the two women were finely in tuned with each other’s needs, something neither of them had experienced before.

Their sex had been more on the softer side due to Kara’s fear of losing control of her strength but Lena was hoping that tonight would change that. She had been experimenting with red sunlamps in the L-Corp lab ever since Winn let it slip that the DEO used the lamps so Kara could train with the other agents. She could’ve asked Alex for help but decided that having an painfully awkward conversation with her girlfriend’s sister was not high on her to do list. It had taken two weeks of non-stop trials but Lena was certain she found the right mix of compounds to recreate Kara’s home sun.

Lena leaned down and nibbled on the reporter’s neck while reaching towards a remote on her nightstand. Kara tried distracting her by grabbing her ass and squeezing but the CEO was not to be deterred. While kissing Kara passionately, she hit the red button casting the room in a deep red glow.

Kara pulled back with a gasp, “Did…did you….is this….”

Lena nodded, “Yes, it’s red sunlight.” The last syllable didn’t leave her lips before Kara had surged forward, capturing her lips hotly before flipping them over. She trailed kisses down Lena’s long neck before reaching the hem of her tank top. 

_Stupid thing. Why can’t she just take it off?_

Lena chuckled lightly, “You know you can take off anything you want.”

Kara furrowed her brow but slid Lena’s shirt off her with urgency. She kissed all over her chest before capturing her nipple between her teeth. Lena let out an obscene moan, threading her fingers through blonde locks and tugging.

_Oh, Rao, that feels amazing. I wish I could feel her strength all the time._

The CEO pulled at Kara’s hair again causing the reporter to release her nipple with a whimper. Trailing more kisses down a smooth, pale stomach, Kara arrived at Lena’s waist, pulling down her cotton shorts she wore to lounge around the house to reveal no underwear beneath.

_Wow……. I wonder if Lena would be up to wearing no underwear in her office when I come by for lunch._

Lena gasped at that, “You just have to ask, darling.”

Kara lifted her head in confusion, “Ask what?”

Lena leaned onto her elbows to make eye contact with her girlfriend, a sexy smirk on her lips, “If you want me to go to work panties-less I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

The color drained from Kara’s face, “How did you know I said that?”

“You said it out loud…… didn’t you?”

Kara shook her head, “Not at all.” The two women considered each other in silence.

_Lena?_

“Yes?” Lena answered.

“OH RAO! YOU CAN READ MY MIND!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop comments and prompts below!


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tinder AU

“I don’t know about this Maggie,” Kara whined as the smaller woman typed furiously on her phone.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “What don’t you know, Little Danvers? It’s time you got out there and met someone new. This is the perfect way to do that.”

“But Tinder, really? Isn’t that just a hook up app?”

“I mean, it wouldn’t kill you to get laid either.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Alex cried from behind them where she was sitting at the kitchen table studying for her biology midterm.”

The young trainee cop blew her girlfriend a kiss, “Sorry babe but it’s true. Kara is a wound too tight to be healthy.”

“Hey I get plenty of action thank you for very much,” Kara defended. The two women giggled softly as they heard the sound of Alex’s head hitting her textbook.

“Seriously, LD, I’m just worried about you. After the whole Mike breakup you’ve been a bit of a loner in the romance department which is a damn shame because you’re the perfect catch,” Alex cleared her throat noisily, “After your sister, of course.”

The blonde chewed on her lip in thought, “Fine. I’ll try Tinder. But, only for a month; if I don’t find someone halfway decent by then I get to delete it and we never speak of this again. Deal?”

Maggie’s trademark smirk came out in full force as they shook hands, “Deal. Now, let’s set your profile up!”

_Kara, 22_

__

__

_Writing is my hobby. Eating in my passion. Pot stickers are my life._

Kara had been a bit hesitant about the pictures Maggie told her to add to her profile; in particular, the last shot of her tanning nude on a boat when she went on vacation to Mexico with her friends last spring. Lucy Lane, her best friend, had convinced her to ditch her bikini in the early morning hours when she knew James, Winn, and most importantly Alex wouldn’t be around to see anything. Kara, drunk on spring break and mimosas, had agreed immediately and even let Lucy take a very tasteful picture of her during their time in the sun. While the young reporter didn’t regret the picture and wasn’t ashamed of her body, it did make her blush furiously to think of some guy or girl out there getting the wrong impression of her. But Maggie assured her the picture was artsy and beautiful and she would beat up anyone who told her otherwise.

For the next two weeks her inbox was flooded with messages from different people around town, some nice, some not so nice. Kara had read so many cheesy pickup lines and gross messages that she was tempted to delete the app almost every day. But, a deal was a deal and she was not one to go back on her word.

So, she spent every lunch hour swiping through profile after profile, her standards for swiping right becoming higher and higher as the days went by. It wasn’t like she was asking for perfection; all she wanted was someone she could have a real conversation with. Who would watch romantic comedies with her and be willing to share their candy during it. Was that so hard to find?

Apparently it was as she passed on another ten people in the last ten minutes of her break. Kara sighed deeply, resounding that the next person who popped up would be the last person she looked at for the day. Her thumb swiped left on a gym rat who’s profile said “DTF or GTFO” and she barely glanced at the next one before her breath caught in the throat.

The woman in the pictures was amazingly stunning. Vivid green eyes stared back at Kara’s blue ones as she took in every angle and feature of her face. The blonde felt drawn to the profile by some invisible feeling of want. The feeling only grew stronger as she swiped through the pictures.

_Lena, 20_

__

__

_I like my coffee like I like my men………._

_I don’t like men._

Kara felt her face heat up as she took in the pictures of Lena lying sexily on a bed and posing in a tight, short studded dress. Usually she would find bios like Lena’s to be gross and completely out of touch but for some reason, it just made the other woman seem charming and confident.

Kara wrestled with swiping left or right for a few minutes. Lena was very pretty and she could sense that there was something special about her but Kara was nervous. What if Lena passed on her? What if she was rejected and hurt again like whens she was with Mike?

The reporter stared at Lena’s profile before she heard her boss, Snapper, yelling for her to get back to work. In a very rare moment of spontaneity, Kara swiped right on the beautiful woman before gathering her belongings and heading back into the newsroom.

_It’s a match!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Side boob makes Kara's brain melt.

She knew that her staring was obvious but she just couldn’t help it.

During lunch earlier that day, Kara had invited Lena out clubbing with her and the Superfriends. While the CEO seemed a bit hesitant to immerse herself in Kara’s private and somewhat intimidating world, the reporter had assured her over and over that her friends and sister were the most nonjudgmental people she’d ever meet. It took a little begging and a lot of pouting but Lena had finally agreed to come.

Now Kara was slightly regretting her decision as she took in Lena’s profile as the CEO led Maggie and Alex in downing some neon colored shots. When she had stopped by Lena’s penthouse to pick her up her friend had been wearing a long, fashionable trench coat to combat the chilly night air. However, upon arriving to the club, the CEO shed her outer layer to reveal an outfit that almost stopped Kara’s heart completely.

She wore black leather pants that were so snug that Kara was sure they were painted on. Her matching heels were just high enough that she was finally completely eye level with the reporter. Lena had went with her trademark slicked back ponytail that highlighted her impressive jawline and blood red lipstick that was somehow still perfect after hours of drinking. But, it was her top that was giving Kara heart palpitations.

Lena wore a deep green halter-top that brought out the gold hues in her eyes and showed off her defined arms. It had a plunging neckline, which drew the attention of anyone with eyes and cutouts on the side that gave Kara a perfect view of the pale, smooth side of Lena’s breasts.

Every time her eyes wandered over Lena’s exposed skin she could feel her insides heat up in a way that, if she were human, she would be a puddle of sweat. It wasn’t that she denied her attraction to her best friend; she wasn’t that good of a liar. But, she had prided herself on being able to control her emotions so that she wouldn’t spook Lena away. Now all of her hard work was going out of the window as she hungrily roamed over the CEO’s chest.

 _I may be acting like a teenage boy but Rao is it worth it,_ Kara thought to herself.

All of sudden, Kara heard a familiar cough coming from across the room. Blue eyes snapped up to find mischievous emerald ones shining back at her.

Lena smirked deeply at Kara, eyebrow rising in a way that the blonde knew she had been busted drooling over her friend. Making sure no one else was looking, Lena tugged at the hem of her short shirt, causing her side boob to become even more pronounced. At that point, Kara was sure that, with a sudden motion, Lena would be completely topless. Her cheeks reddened at the thought.

“See something you like?” Lena whispered under her breath, knowing full well Kara could hear her.

The reporter nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Lena’s chest.

“Then come do something about it, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tinder AU part 2

Lena Luthor was absolutely bored of the dating scene.

After breaking up with her girlfriend, Veronica, before the start of their junior year of college, the heir to the L-Corp found herself thrown back into the chopping waters of the dating pool. Most of the people she met through bars and fancy nightclubs only wanted her for her money and looks. Their shallow antics only proved Lena's point about not dating within in her social circles; if she wanted to date gold digging, social climbing wankers she would just go out with her mother's blind date prospects.

Which is how Lena found herself scrolling through Tinder one night after a long day of classes. Jess, her amazing albeit nosy roommate, practically forced her into making a profile after she disclosed her breakup during move in weekend. Jess had sworn up and down that the app produces amazing people; her boyfriend of six months had come from Tinder and even Lena had to admit he was pretty close to a perfect catch. The girls had spent the night before classes started drinking wine and carefully choosing which pictures Lena should use to draw the right people in. Lena's personal favorite had to be the shot of her in a studded dress from the photoshoot she did with Dior when she was 17. She had gone to the shoot despite her mother's wishes and purposely had the designer give her the skimpiest look in order to pour salt into her mother's wounds.

The pictures they chose seemed to be doing the trick as she's had an influx of admirers messaging her, asking for dates and hookups. Lena combed through each match carefully, always on guard that someone would figure out she was a Luthor and start some drama. So far, after a month on the app, no one had figured out who she was. And she had gone on a few decent dates but no one peeked Lena's interest enough to ask for a second one. All she wanted was someone who she could have a meaningful conversation with. Someone who would be willing to indulge her secret rom-com and candy addiction. Was that so hard to find?

The heiress sighed heavily as she swiped left, taking a sip of her wine as she tried not to roll her eyes at the overly macho bios that came across her path. She was supposed to meet Jess at a party which meant she had to get ready soon so she vowed to put her phone down after the next person to pop up. The wine she just downed caught in her throat as she took in the new profile.

 _Kara, 22_.

This woman was drop dead gorgeous. Lena usually didn't go for blondes but, wow, she would definitely make an exception for Kara. Lena quickly swiped through Kara's pictures, her smile widening with each passing one. But, when she got to the picture of Kara naked on a boat, her eyebrows rose to her hairline. 

 _It seems like this nice girl has a bit of a wild streak,_ she thought, _I like it._

Lena swiped right on Kara, sending a silent prayer that the blonde would match with her. Something told her that there was something different about Kara and she intended to find out what that was.

Four days later......

_It's a match!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Justicevallance: I would like to request a part two where Kara is at lunch with Lena trying to figure out how to ask Lena about her friend and still looking jealous when Lena gets a call from said friend tells Kara and steps away. And Kara overhears her friend asking if it worked
> 
> A part 2 to Chapter 50: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664817/chapters/25386624

Kara was trying (re: failing) to keep her emotions in check while she and Lena had lunch together. She just couldn’t get the image of Helena kissing the CEO out of her head; here was this gorgeous, rich, accomplished woman swopping into Lena’s life without any warning. She may have been a literal superhero but Kara knew that she was no match for someone who lived within Lena’s world. Helena could relate to things that Kara probably never heard of and that was terrifying. She didn’t want to lose her best friend.

 _She’s more than a friend, you goober,_ her inner thought scolded her but she quickly pushed it away.

Lena was chatting away about her latest project while the reporter picked halfheartedly at her salad and, for once, her loss of appetite had nothing to do with the leafy greens. After picking up on Kara’s lack of response to everything she said, Lena reached over to place her hand over hers.

“Are you alright, darling?” She asked, eyes full of genuine concern.

Kara shrugged, “Yup, just peachy.”

“Kara, people who are okay don’t say ‘peachy’.”

The reporter flipped another piece of lettuce over on its side before stabbing it with her fork, “I guess I was just wondering about your friend.”

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, “What friend?”

“Come on, Lena, don’t play dumb,” Kara rolled her eyes, “The friend. In your office today. Tall, dark, and obscenely wealthy?”

Lena giggled, the same giggle she did when speaking with Helena and it made Kara’s blood boil, “Oh, Helena, right. Well, we’ve been friends _forever._ She was just the sweetest thing in boarding school, always helping me study and protecting me from bullies.”

“That’s all she did?” Kara said, skeptically.

Lena blushed, “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Kara.” Before the reporter could come back with some sassy retort, Lena’s phone started ringing. “Sorry, darling, this is work. I have to take this,” she got up from their table and walked towards the secluded garden patio. Kara was in her seat, stewing in her fury, when she suddenly heard a laugh and playfully scolding tone come from where Lena was standing on the phone.

It wasn’t the first time she broke her no spying rule so she had no problem causally tuning her ears towards her friend. Immediately she recognized the voice on the phone as Helena and her stomach dropped. Why would Lena lie about the phone call being about work? Didn’t she trust Kara? She tuned in more in order to actually hear the conversation.

“….so did it work?” Helena asked.

“Like a charm” Lena replied, “She completely bought it.”

Kara was confused. She didn’t buy anything.

Helena whooped, “I knew she would. I think the three kisses I laid on you really sealed the deal,” the two women giggled, “So, what’s the next step?”

“Well, now that she’s all riled up and jealous about my mysterious potential lover from boarding school, I’m going to see if I can finally get her to ask me out properly. It’s been so hard watching her try to flirt this whole time. I knew she just needed a push and I was right.”

The reporter’s jaw dropped. Lena was playing her the whole time? She used Helena to make her jealous so that they could go out on a date?! What was happening?!

“I’m happy for you, Lee. Winnie and I will be thrilled to have you and Kara as guests at mother’s party. And I can forever take credit for you romantic happiness.”

“So much for modesty,” Lena chided, “Now, I have to go. I have a date to set.”

Kara tuned back out, head spinning. On the one hand, she was kinda mad at Lena for playing her. But, on the other, Lena was right to think she needed a push to ask her out on a real date. And, as much as she wanted to go out with the beautiful CEO, she was going to use this knowledge to get back at her.

A mischievous smirk crept onto her lips as she watched Lena school her features and walk back to their table.

_Game on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anonymous: Alex walks in on a very *interesting* sight

While balancing a box of donuts on top of two ice coffees, Alex Danvers used her super spy flexibility to unlock her baby sister’s door. She felt horrible for missing their movie marathon the night before due to Maggie’s sudden appearance with concert tickets. And, even though Kara had assured her that missing on movie night wasn’t a big deal, the oldest Danvers couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt so she came over early that morning with frosting covered peace offerings.

Alex set the box and coffee down on the counter, forehead crinkling as she took in the darkened state of the apartment. Kara was notorious for sleeping with all of her curtains opened and yet they were all tightly shut. Further inspection of the room showed empty wine glasses on the coffee table alongside Chinese takeout containers. Alex assumed Winn or James must have come over when she ditched Kara.

She made her way towards her sister’s room to wake her up like she did back in the day (re: jump on her like a trampoline) when she noticed Kara’s hallway lamp was knocked onto its side. As she picked it up, Alex noticed a lacy black bra hanging from the lamp’s table.

“What the hell?” She muttered, poking at the bra with her finger. She wasn’t a girly girl by any means but Alex had seen this boutique many times during her mall trips with Kara and even she knew one bra from that place would cost her a month’s rent. So what was an expensive bra doing in Kara’s hallway?

Alex made her way down the end of the hall, avoiding two different shirts, a short skirt, one black heel, and what was definitely Kara’s cardigan.

 _Maybe she had a date,_ Alex mused, _Maybe she finally managed to have better game than a cactus._

The oldest Danvers chuckled quietly to herself. It wasn’t every day that she was able to play the role of embarrassing big sister and scare Kara’s dates but she treasured every time she was given the chance to. Just as she was about to knock on the bedroom door to give the two women a chance to get their bearings together, something shiny caught her eye.

Bending down, Alex scooped up a familiar looking military jacket that was decorated in different medals. She gingerly ran her finger over the medals, her mind racing trying to figure out why they looked so familiar. When her fingers found a nameplate towards the breast pocket, Alex let out a screech.

She burst into the bedroom, jacket firmly in her fist, “LUCY LANE! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER?!”

Three heads poked their way out of the mess of blankets: one blonde, two brunettes, one long, and one short.

Alex’s jaw dropped to the floor, “What the fuck!?” She began shaking her head violently, “No way. No way. I can NOT deal with this. Kara, call me later. Lane, I’ll deal with you at work.” She threw the jacket towards the bed and left, slamming the door behind her.

The room was dead silent until Lena piped up, “Well, that was one way for her to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like a part 2 of this ship!
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The events leading up to Alex walking in
> 
> Chapter 60: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10664817/chapters/27855852

It was supposed to be a short dinner so that introductions could be made.

Lena had already met Alex and the Superfrineds, not as Kara’s girlfriend as they weren’t ready to go public but she had met them all the same. The only missing puzzle piece was Lucy Lane, the beautiful and mysterious woman whose picture hung on Kara’s freezer door. The younger Lane had called out of the blue to inform Kara that she would be stopping by National City for a few nights before making her way back to DC. Kara, being the overactive puppy that she was, took it as a sign that two of the most important women in her life should finally meet.

So, they set up a dinner date in a tiny hole in the wall Chinese restaurant that held too many date nights to count. Lena found the Major charming and witty with a presence that was just intoxicating. Lucy never let the conversation lull into awkwardness, filling the space with tales of working alongside the Danvers sister and embarrassing drunken nights from before she moved.

Lena loved every minute of it. It was just a bonus that Lucy was incredible to look at. She was excited to add yet another friend to her every growing list. And it was all thanks to Kara.

So, imagine her surprise when, as Kara left the table to go to the restroom, Lucy had leaned over the table, a full smirk on her lips and said, “I hope you don’t mind me saying this but you two are just so….. _lovely_ together.”

Lena was no fool when it came to the art of seduction; she herself had used countless techniques to close business deals and gain lovers. The way the word dripped form Lucy’s lips signified more than she was leading on. It was as if the Major was trying to wedge herself between the couple. And not in a bad way. Lena regarded Lucy’s darkened eyes with her own, aware of the arousal creeping in from the edges.

She cleared her throat delicately, “If you have something to say, Major, don’t hold yourself back.”

The smirk deepened, “I had you pegged all wrong, Luthor. Very, _very_ wrong.”

The non-conversation stopped as Kara bounded back to the table in her adorable clumsy way of hers. She sat by Lena’s side, twining their hands together like it was second nature. She looked back and forth between her friend and her girlfriend, crinkle coming out in full force as she tried (re: failed) to read the energy between them.

“Are you guys okay?” She asked, voice full of concern.

Lena locked eyes with Lucy, silently asking if her nonverbal offer was truly real. Lucy’s nod gave her all the confidence she needed. “I think we should move this party to your place, darling.”

“Oh,” Kara said, crinkle still prominent, “Is everything okay between you two?”

The Major reached over to smooth the crinkle between Kara’s brow. She let her fingers linger over the perfect slope of her nose before gently caressing plump pink lips, letting the pad of her thumb trace over Kara’s tongue from where it peeked out from between her teeth. Lucy leaned back into her chair, taking her wet thumb and slowly licking it, brown eyes never leaving blue. Kara let out a breathy sound, eyes darkening behind her frames.

“Oh,” she whispered, looking over at Lena for confirmation.

The CEO tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, darling. But, if you’re up for it, I’m game,” she licked her eyes as she took in Lucy, “And I think the Major is too.”

Kara’s breathing sped up quickly and, before she had too much time to overthink they situation, she stood up quickly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what happened after Alex left that morning
> 
> Chapter 60: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10664817/chapters/27855852

_The room was dead silent until Lena piped up, “Well, that was one way for her to find out.”_

Lucy giggled musically as she leaned back against the mountain of fluffy pillows near Kara’s headboard. “Don’t worry about Alex, she’s a total pussycat.”

Lena lifted her eyebrow in question, “Isn’t she some kind of super agent?”

“She’s a Federal agent,” Kara corrected, “But, Lucy’s right, she’s not nearly as tough as she seems.”

“I just don’t want to be consistently looking over my shoulder because I happened to share a bed with her baby sister and best friend.”

“Wow, when you put it like that, it looks like someone has a lot of game,” Lucy smile, trailing her fingers up and down Kara’s abs.

Lena rolled over to snuggle into Kara’s other side, “She’s right, you know. It’s not every day you get two women in your bed.”

Kara smiled brightly, wrapping her arms over their shoulders, “And everyone says I’m the least smooth one. Look at me now.”

Lucy and Lena shared a heated, silent look. Lucy eyebrow rose in question before Lena’s lips curled into a seductive pout. The CEO leaned in to trail kisses and bites all over Kara’s neck while the Major trailed her hand until it hit the sheet covering Kara’s lap.

The blonde started hyperventilating as Lucy entered her swiftly with two fingers and two sets of lips wrapped around her nipples, sucking and licking, twirling their tongues in a duet that left Kara wet and needy.

“Lena,” she gasped out, “Lucyy,” she wrapped her hands in their hair, trying with all her might to control her strength.

Lena released her nipple with a _pop!_ “You like that darling?” She whispered hotly into her girlfriend’s ear, “You like the way Lucy makes you feel?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“You like how she fucks you?”

“Mmmm, yes. Yes! Lucy!”

The Major lowered her head, nipping at Kara’s hipbones before latching onto her clit. Kara arched her back nearly knocking the two women off of her. Lena managed to keep them going, tugging on Kara’s hair to keep her in place.

“Do you want to feel this way again, darling?” Kara opened her eyes, question swirling in them. “Do you want to have Lucy in our bed again?”

Blue eyes looked downwards, locking with brown as Lucy started licking and fucking her with more urgency. When Lena asked that question, Kara could see Lucy begin to feel nervous, as if she was afraid the couple would kick her out as soon as it was over.

Kara couldn’t have that.

“I want her _forever,”_ she gasped and, with that declaration coupled with Lucy’s excited movements and Lena moaning in her ear, Kara fell off of the edge, her throat raw with screaming.

They knew that they would have to talk about the future eventually but, in this moment, they were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: from 3x01 "See you tomorrow, boss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any episode that let's me gaze at Katie McGrath's gorgeous face is home run in my book.

_See you tomorrow, boss._

Lena's heart constricted in her chest as she read and re-read the message Kara sent her out of the blue.

After learning about her sudden departure from CatCo and all but begging her to return so that Lena wasn't completely in the dark about how to run a media empire, the CEO wasn't sure where she stood with her best friend. Sure, Kara had swooped in as Supergirl and took care of Edge after he basically threatened her but that was just her duty. Kara had to protect people, it was in her blood. 

But, their relationship was something Lena had been questioning since the Daxamite invasion. She knew Kara was taking the loss of Mon-El hard, as she should, but her mourning was breaking Lena's heart because she was pushing her away. The CEO was just getting use to having someone in her life who cared about her when it was just ripped away from her. And all of her efforts to rekindle their relationship was always rejected; Kara claimed to be too busy with work.

Which was partly true as Lena had noticed Supergirl was virtually everywhere now a days.

But that fact didn't help soothe the sting of being tossed to the side which, at this point, Lena should've been use to thanks to her time as a Luthor.

Kara had always been different from everyone else, a shining beacon of light that didn't care what her last name was or who she was related to. Kara was Lena's person and she just wanted that back.

This message wasn't saying that everything was completely back to normal but maybe, just maybe, it was a step in the right direction.

_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on 3x01:  
> Holy shit Sanvers is so cute!!  
> Lena needs a hug  
> Edge needs to be kicked in the dick  
> Kara needs a hug/to stop being an ass to Alex!  
> Winn is the Sanvers shipper in all of us  
> J'ONN AND ALEX CAN CRY WHAT  
> And finally I believe Regin (the woman with the daughter) was experimented on back on Krypton but her powers were lying dormant this whole time. That's why she had the same fanasty of Kara's mom but she became a monster. She's afraid of her  
> CAN"T WAIT FOR NEXT WEEK!!
> 
>  
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from 3x01: Lena is v turned on by Kara defending her honor

Edge had tried to keep his little trip on the barge ship quiet but Lena had eyes and ears everywhere. She wasn't ashamed to admit how loud she cackled when she heard Supergirl dumped him in the middle of the ocean after issuing a pretty dark threat. And that was just the cherry on top of the sundae that was Kara defending her that day.

When the ex-reporter had put herself between Lena and Edge as he threatened her and compared her to Lex, the CEO of L-Corp couldn't help but feel a warm sensation wash over her entire body. Kara's rigid posture and clenched fists showed off her bulging biceps and insanely hot back muscles. If it hadn't been for the sexiest pig trying to square off with her, Lena probably would've jumped her.

Lena pondered on how she was going to repay her favorite hero for defending her honor as she sat on her balcony overlooking National City. A brunch date seemed too small but a free trip to Paris seemed too extravagant. 

The CEO replayed the scene in her office over and over in her mind, remembering every micro expression and movement Kara made before and after Edge came into the room. When she announced she saved CatCo from dark clutches, she could've sworn she saw her friend's eyes darken just a fraction as she took in Lena's profile, how she smiled brightly, how she studied Lena a little too intently when the CEO asked her to come back and help her run CatCo.

Suddenly a wickedly naughty idea popped into her head. 

She went back into her apartment, heading straight for her en-suite bathroom off her master bedroom. She shed the black blouse she wore to work, thankful she chose a classy dark blue lace bra that day.

She chose to ignore the fact that she picked the bra because it reminded her of Kara's eyes.

Angling her phone to get the best picture, Lena took a snap from the waist up, biting her lip slightly, her green eyes narrowed sexily. Before she could second guess herself, she sent the picture to Kara with a short message.

 _A reward for my hero ;)_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from DanielWhite1984: I wonder what Cat will say to Lena buying Catco

_"I'm sorry but Ms. Luthor cannot be disturbed right now. She's getting ready for.."_ was the only warning Lena got before Cat Grant came strolling into her office like she owned the place. Poor Jess was trailing behind her, face pinched in anger and regret as she looked at Lena.

"It's okay, Jess," Lena comforted her assistant, "I was expecting Ms. Grant. Thank you," Jess tossed the queen of all media a glare before bowing out of the room. Lena put aside the prototype she had been working on, gazing upon Cat like royalty from behind her desk.

"How can I help you?" She asked, politely.

"Cut the crap, Luthor. I expect you know why I'm here," Cat across from Lena, uninvited, though the tech CEO would expect nothing else.

"I figured this conversation was coming. Are you angry I bought CatCo?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, Lena, it's beneath you. I'm glad you took the company away from that pigheaded Edge. He's a pile of human trash and I don't need another white man tainting the media. I think we get enough of that from our government, don't you?

Lena snorted. She missed Cat's brash sense of talking.

"However, I do have a bone to pick with you about  _why_ you bought CatCo. You don't strike me as the type to care about fashion trends and makeup hacks."

Lena didn't backdown from Cat's gaze, "It was a smart investment opportunity. I would've been a fool to pass on it."

A blonde eyebrow arched in disbelief. And, even with all of her Luthor training, Lena could feel herself crack. Cat had always been a surrogate mother to her; she never could lie to her, even as a teenager. It bothered her slightly how five minutes with Cat could make her feel like a sixteen year girl again. 

"I didn't want good people to lose their jobs. You know Edge would have gutted the place."

"Good people? Or one in particular?" Lena flinched and Cat smirked.

_Busted._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lena slipped back into her CEO mask.

"Oh, Lena. You may be a lot of things but a fool is not one of them,"Cat stood up, placing her purse on her arm, "You may not want to admit it right now and I understand that. With the invasion and everything, the wounds are still fresh. For you and her. But don't give up on her. You deserve each other," the queen of all media leaned over Lena's desk slightly and it took everything in Lena's power not to shrink into her seat, "But if you hurt her, I will take my empire back. Including my  _assistant_ ," Cat flashed a sweet smile before strutting back out of her office.

Lena sat back in her chair, shook. She had never been threatened but given loving approval by someone before. But, what else could she expect from Cat Grant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena's house gets TPed on Mischief Night and she doesn't know why
> 
> Featured: New girl!Lena and Popular Jock!Kara

Lena Luthor woke up to her mother’s loud voice yelling up stairs the morning of Halloween.

“I cannot believe those hooligans did this to our house again! The NCPD will be getting an earful from our lawyer, mark my words! Lena! Get down here at once!”

Grumbling with messy hair and bleary eyes, Lena trekked down the stairs not flinching as her mother’s rant continued. She followed Lillian’s voice towards the opened front door and stepped out onto their porch, bare feet instantly chilled under the smooth wood.

The entire lawn of the Luthor mansion was covered in toilet paper, from the neatly cut grass to the mighty oak trees planted along their driveway. Lena’s mouth fell open in shock as she took in the carnage. While she knew her mother to be quite dramatic at times, the youngest Luthor could understand her anger. It was going to take hours to clean this up.

“What happened?” Lena asked, her voice rough with sleep.

Lillian rolled her eyes, “Isn’t it obvious what happened? We were hit by some of those ill behaved thugs from across town! I’m going to get the staff to start cleaning this mess and then I’m calling the police,” Lillian stormed back into the house, brushing past her daughter.

Once her mother was out of earshot, Lena let out a snort of laughter. Anything that got under her mother’s skin was amazing in her book. But, she was a bit confused as to why her house was targeted. Everyone knew that the Luthors were extremely powerful; she couldn’t imagine someone doing this type of damage without good reason. She also knew she wasn’t the reason why this happened; she had been away in a boarding school in Ireland until her older brother, Lex, went off to college that September. It was then that her parents requested her to come back home and go to regular school. They may not have been the most outwardly affectionate people but Lena knew that her parents’ request was because they wanted her at home with them. She had just started Midvale High four weeks ago and knew pretty much no one as all of her time had been spent trying to catch up on all of the work she missed. There was only one person she knew kinda well but Lena knew they weren’t the person behind this.

Her name was Kara Danvers and she was the most beautiful creature Lena had ever seen. They had met in History class as the only open seat available had been beside Kara. They talked casually about other classes or the weather but every time Lena felt her heart flutter as she took in Kara’s smile or laugh. She also knew the blonde girl was a total jock as she frequently showed up to class in one uniform or another. Not that Lena was complaining; any excuse to stare at Kara’s defined biceps or toned legs was fine by her. Kara was also the nicest person Lena had ever met; she didn’t have a mean thought or bone in her body. There was no way she would commit such a prank.

Lena trailed back to her room, closing her door and the sound of her mother yelling at the family lawyer. She laid back in her bed, dialing Lex’s number even though she knew he was probably still sleeping off the night before.

“Mmm, what?” Lex slurred out as a greeting.

“Good morning to you too, big brother,” Lena chirped into the phone, giggling as she heard Lex groan again, “Guess what happened this morning?”

“Something major better have or else I’m hanging up.”

“The house got TPed.”

She heard Lex rustle around as if he was sitting up in bed actually paying attention, “Wow, nice work, lil sis.”

Lena’s brow furrowed, “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.”

“Haven’t you heard of ‘Mischief Night’?”

“No?”

“Man, that fancy school of yours really didn’t educate you guys on the important things.”

“Shut up and tell me about Mischief Night, you goob.”

Lex chuckled, “Fine, fine. Mischief Night is the night before Halloween where teenagers go out and play pranks on everyone. You know, TPing places, throwing eggs, all that jazz.”

Lena wrinkled her nose, “How juvenile.”

“Ahh, I wouldn’t be too judgmental, sis. See, only the cool kids get their houses TPed on Mischief Night.”

“Well that’s not right,” Lena laughed, “I don’t know anyone at school. They must’ve gotten their houses mixed up.”

“Doubt it,” he yawned, “Are you sure you don’t know anyone? Think hard.”

“Well…..,” she trailed off, “There’s this girl in my History class. We’re friendly but it’s not serious. Besides, she’s a part of the popular group and I don’t exactly fit into that circle.”

Lex chuckled, “I think you just answered your own question, Lena. Now I’m going back to bed. Have fun with your History girl. Text me later!” Lena was shell-shocked as she listened to the dial tone.

Why would Kara and her band of popular kids TP Lena’s house? From Lex’s tone this was some kind of tradition for the school so she was curious as too why Kara would waste it on some new girl.

She got up and went to the window in her room that faced the front yard. As she took in the mess, a small smile graced her lips.

This year just got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 maybe? Also, let me know what I should name this mini series! Xoxoxo
> 
>  
> 
> As always, drop comments and prompts below!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: part 2 of Mischief Love (Chapter 66)  
> How did Kara come to TP Lena's house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos xoxoxo

“Gather around, children, the best night of the year is upon us once again!” Lucy Lane chirped, rubbing her hands together in a super villain kind of way. She was sitting at the head of the Superfriends’ lunch table, excited at the prospect of taking the torch of leading Mischief Night from her older sister, Lois, who graduated last year.

It was a Midvale High School tradition to go around town pranking classmates and adults alike during the night of Halloween. Though everyone in school was allowed to participate, it was an unspoken rule that the popular crowd picked which pranks were done where. Each year a girl and boy from the senior class was chosen by the leaders of the graduating class to rule over Mischief Night in order to keep some semblance of peace so that no one did anything too dangerous or stupid. Lois had picked Lucy and her boyfriend, Clark Kent, had picked his best friend, James Olsen, to be this year’s leaders or “The King and Queen of Mischief” as the student body referred to them.

Alex Danvers rolled her eyes at Lucy’s antics, “Chill out, Lane, you don’t want to frighten the kids.” She joked, motioning to where her younger sister, Kara, Winn Schott, and Leslie and Lyra Willis sat at the other end of the table.

Kara stuck out her tongue at her sister, “Just because we’re sophomores doesn’t make us babies!”

“Trying saying that next time we watch a scary movie,” Alex grumbled then let out a squeak when a fry hit her forehead. Her girlfriend, Maggie Sayer, cackled loudly.

“You kinda deserved that, babe,” she said, giggling while rubbing Alex’s back.

“Anyway,” Lucy interrupted, “Let’s get down to business, shall we? Now, as we all know, Mischief Night is on the most sacred traditions at Midvale High. It is up to us to set the tone for the night, people. We decide who to TP and who to egg. This is not to be taken lightly,” she sent a playful glare at Alex who flipped her off, “James will now go over the lists everyone submitted for whose house we are going to TP. Jimmy?”

James produced a sheet of loose leaf paper from his satchel. Everyone could see a list of names scrawled in his signature perfect calligraphy, “Okay, so, after reviewing everyone’s submissions I have a list of fifteen houses that we definitely will hit. These houses were repeated more than once which, as we all know, means the group has approved of person. However, there was one name which only one person submitted.”

“Who is it?” Winn asked.

“Lena Luthor.”

Immediately every pair of eyes stared at Kara, whose cheeks reddened in seconds. It was no secret to the Superfriends that their resident ball of sunshine had a major crush on the new girl in school. Kara was always working Lena’s name into conversation, talking about how smart she was because she always answered questions in class or commenting on how beautiful her outfits were or gushing about her cute laugh. The Superfriends just figured that Kara was entranced by Lena’s mysterious personality but Alex knew it ran deeper than that.

Lena’s older brother, Lex, happened to be best friends with their cousin, Clark. Through Clark, Kara had learned all sorts of things about Lena years before she had even met the girl. The blonde jock had stalked Lex’s Instagram page numerous times in order to catch a glimpse of his beautiful sister who was always away in Europe for school. Kara was fascinated with every detail she learned about Lena; how she loved ancient languages and could speak some of them fluently, how she managed to create a fully functional robot at the age of ten, how she grew more and more beautiful each time Kara was privileged to see her. It may sound insane to some people but Kara was always kind of in love with Lena but she came to terms with the fact that they were not destined to cross paths in this life.

This is why her entire world was turned upside down when Lena showed up a few weeks into the new school year. Her forever crush was now sitting next to her in class and actually speaking to her. How she managed to be calm and cool was beyond Kara but she was very proud at how she was handling everything. But her heart couldn’t help but yearn for more than just friendship with Lena. So, in a spur of the moment decision, she put Lena’s name on the list on houses to TP; that way, she could get the girl’s attention and maybe ask her out.

Lyra and Leslie shared the same evil grin and Kara cursed the fact that the twins always seemed to know what she was going to do before she did.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class, Kar?” Leslie snickered.

Kara pushed her lunch around her tray with a fork, “It’s no big deal, guys. I just think her house should be on the list.”

“But, why, Kara?” Lucy was playing stupid and the blonde jock was tempted to wipe her smirk off her face, “Lena is super new to Midvale, basically no one knows her. Why would we waste our tradition on her?”

Kara knew there was no way she was going to get out of this without being honest. If talking about her crush was the only way to put the next phase of her plan into action, so be it. Lena was worth it.

“I like Lena, okay!”

The Superfriends let out a loud cheer before money was being tossed this way and that. Kara watched with a confused expression as Alex and Maggie raked a pile of money towards their side of the table. Maggie counted out a few bills before passing them to Lucy, who stuffed them into her bra.

“What is happening?!” Kara cried.

“Oh, we made a bet on how long it was going to take you to finally come out and tell us about your thing for Luthor,” Lucy shrugged, “Alex, Maggie, and I figured you would break down and tell us for Mischief Night.”

“I hate you guys!” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Winn rubbed her arm, “We’re sorry, Kar. But, you finally told us, so, yay!”

“Yeah, Kar, we didn’t mean anything by it,” James smiled, “Besides, now we can talk about Operation Super Luthor.”

“Operation what?” Kara’s crinkle was out in full force.

“We were always going to TP Luthor’s house,” Lucy explained, “We just want you two to stop the love dovey eyes and just go out, for goodness sake!”

Kara was mildly annoyed at her friends betting on her love life _again_ but she was also touched that they would go out of their way to help her take a romantic risk.

“Okay, tell me about Operation Super Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Gayworthy: I think now it's Lena's turn to show up to Kara's match, making her own googling eyes at Kara in her soccer outfit. 
> 
> A part II to Chapter 28 ( Jock!Kara loves Theatre Nerd!Lena )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAYWORTHY!!! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL, MAGICAL UNICORN WHO DERSERVES THE WORLD!! I HOPE YOUR DAY WAS AWESOME!!! ENJOY <33333

“Okay, team, I want you to go out there and give it all you got,” Coach J’onn said to the girls’ varsity soccer team, “Winning isn’t everything. All that matters is that you leave it all out there on the field. Now, let’s give a Midvale Mighty Warriors Cheer!”

“Mighty, mighty warriors!” The girls’ cheered in unison before going taking to the field to stretch before the game started.

Kara was bursting at the seams she was so excited as she stretched out her calf muscles. After she was caught at Lena’s rehearsal earlier that week, Midvale’s leading lady had demanded Kara pay for their milkshakes as repayment for her spying. She then spent the rest of their evening teasing Kara about her jaw dropped look as she sang and dance across the stage. The soccer player, with cheeks dusted pink, defended her actions by citing how wonderful she found Lena. That caused the young actress to snap her mouth shut in shock, her own cheeks reddening suddenly.

They had parted ways with a tight hug and a promise to see each other Friday night, for both Kara’s game and opening night of _Grease_. It was by pure luck that Kara’s game was scheduled to end right before the curtain opened. As much as she wanted to play hard and strong in a match that lasts for hours, Kara was secretly hoping the game ended sooner rather than later. She was desperate to see Lena shine on stage; plus she was completely distracted by the memory of Lena’s eyes twinkling in the evening light and her wide smile as she said goodbye.

What she wouldn’t do to see that smile again.

Just on a whim, Kara looked out into the bleachers hoping to see Lena there. She saw Alex, Maggie, Winn, and James waving back ecstatically, decked out in Midvale’s colors with Lucy and Kara’s numbers painted on their faces. She shut her eyes in disappointment; it was a long shot since she knew Lena was warming up right now but she still hoped to see her beautiful best friend waving from the stands.

A whistle blew in the distance jolting Kara from her thoughts. She shook of the nervous shakes before joining her team in the middle of the field. She gave Lucy their traditional fist bump before schooling her face and getting into the game.

_“And that’s halftime, folks! Midvale is in the lead with 2 points scored by their forward, Kara Danvers, while Middletown is still down to 0.”_

Kara sat on the sideline chugging Gatorade while Lucy playfully threw a towel at her. She wiped the sweat from her brow, letting out a deep exhale. It looked like she was going to be late to Lena’s opening night and that thought made her heart clench in her chest. She just hoped her friend would understand; she hated letting anyone down but doing it to Lena was especially hard.

Figuring that she could use the rest of halftime to practice, the blonde made her way back to the field ball in hand. She had just started doing some dribbling drills when someone suddenly called her name.

“Hey, Supergirl!” Kara’s heard whipped around to see Lena standing in the front row of the bleacher, a bright smile on her face.

“Lena!” She cried back, abandoning the ball in favor of running to friend. She came to a sudden stop in front of her, the metal fence separating them. “What are you doing here?!”

“I’m here to support you, silly,” the actress smirked, “I know I’m your good luck charm.”

Kara playfully rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Luthor. But, shouldn’t you be warming up right now?”

“The cast can live without me for a few minutes.”

A blonde eyebrow rose in question, “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to see you score that last goal. You’re a very impressive specimen, Miss Danvers.”

Feeling bold from Lena’s presence and her winning streak, Kara leaned closer into Lena’s personal space, “Do you like what you see, Miss Luthor?”

Lena’s eyes widened slightly before her lips spread into a dangerous smirk, “Why? What would you do if I said yes?”

This was it. Lena was finally giving Kara a clear sign that she wanted to do something about the tension between them. She had skipped out on warming up for her biggest performance ever and, yet, here she was cheering Kara like nothing else in the world was more important than being there for her friend. Kara was suddenly overwhelmed by her affection towards Lena and she surged forward, crushing their lips together.

She could hear the crowd surrounding them cheering as they continued to kiss; if she listened closely, the sounds of the Superfriends were louder than the rest. But, all Kara could really focus on was how soft Lena’s lips were and how good it felt to have her in wrapped in her arms.

After what felt like forever, the two girls broke apart, giant smiles adorning their faces. Lena bit her lip as she gazed into Kara’s eyes and it took everything in the blonde’s power to not lean forward to kiss her again.

“So…..I have to go right now,” Lena said, playing with the end of Kara’s ponytail, “But I would like to continue _this_ later.”

Kara nodded mutely, still stunned by the intensity of their kiss. The actress kissed Kara’s lips softly before untangling herself and making her way back into the school.

“Hey, Danvers, get over here and help us kick some butt so you can go make googly eyes at your girl,” Lucy called from midfield. Kara giggled softly to herself before skipping to her teammates.

She got the girl. Now it was time to win the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dress by Taylor Swift

Lena could feel holes being burned into her back, which was bared for all to see thanks to the black lace gown she picked for this particular gala.

It was the first party she had thrown as owner of both L-Corp and CatCo. Sam, her CFO, had pointed out that throwing a party for both companies would give their employees a chance to mingle and exchange ideas while also showing that Lena was a fun boss as she supplied the delicious food and free booze. The youngest Luthor had been searching for a way to blend her two lives together and figured a free party for her employees and their families would be the perfect way to do it.

The party was full swing now with CatCo reporters, obsessed with pop culture and gossip, giggling and flirting with the L-Corp techs, who rarely left the darkened halls of their labs. Lena was grateful to see that everyone seemed to be getting along swimmingly and was in the middle of brainstorming a joint project to pitch to each of her board members when her focus was stolen by the latest arrival.

Kara Danvers looked absolutely dashing in her black tuxedo which was tailored to flow effortlessly over each of her perfect curves. Her hair was pulled back in her trademark ponytail but Lena could see that she chose to go with a smokier makeup look than her traditional natural glow and lip gloss. The CEO could feel her fingers itching with the need to go over to the reporter and mess up her perfect lipstick.

Alas, she knew she couldn’t. At least not in public.

The two women had started a sexual relationship after Lena was almost killed in the chemical plane crash set up by Edge. After she returned safely to her apartment, Lena was surprised when Kara had shown up minutes later and practically tackled her into a fierce kiss. That night they explored every inch of each other; exercising months filled with sexual tension. When morning came, Kara had explained that, while she did not regret the step they took, it would be better for everyone if they kept up appearances as “just best friends.” At least until they found enough evidence to take down Edge once and for all. Lena was disappointed that she couldn’t show Kara off in the way she so desperately craved too but she also knew this was the smartest and safest move for them.

Although, it didn’t mean she couldn’t tease Kara.

Lena had gone through most of the high end shops in National City in order to find a dress that she knew would drive the blonde reporter up a wall. At last she had found the perfect one: a floor length black lace gown with sheer sleeves, a plunging neckline, and it was backless. Kara had expressed how her favorite parts of Lena (besides her eyes and heart) were her full chest and strong back. Well, it was only fair to show the reporter what exactly was waiting for her when they got back to her penthouse.

She mingled with the crowd, talking aimlessly to the people around her while she took sips of her champagne, all the while feeling blue eyes bore into her back and take in her exposed cleavage. Lena gave Kara about a minute before her resolve broke and she came up to her to “chat.”

Sure enough, as Lena was heading to the bar for another drink, a strong hand closed around her arm and dragged her over to a dark, secluded corner of the ballroom. Lena let out a gasp of surprise as Kara backed her into the wall and growled softly in her ear.

“Are you testing me on purpose, Ms. Luthor? Do you want me to rip this dress off and have my way with you in front of all of your employees?”

The CEO gulped, “I mean I did buy this dress just so you could take it off.”

The reporter growled again before capturing Lena’s ear between her teeth, “Keep pushing me and I promise no one will be able to look you in the eye tomorrow.”

“Fuck, Kara,” she gasped, clutching at her suit jacket, “Take me home. Please.”

“Mmm, I love when you beg,” Kara kissed her jaw, “But you wanted to tease me. So, let’s see how you like,” she grabbed Lena’s chest roughly before detangling herself completely from the other woman. She straightened her jacket, winked at her lover, and made her way back into the party like she didn’t just make Lena wet beyond belief.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara's ringtone outs her...intentions for Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this last night and cackled for five minutes

“Have you seen my phone, Kar?” Lena said, tossing some of the pillows around the couch as she searched.

Kara stood at the island counter, completely concentrated on perfectly icing the sugar cookies she made for their movie night. “No, I haven’t, Lee. But you not having your phone for five minutes won’t cause the world to end!”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend, “Sam needs me to send her some files from my email, silly. Now come on, I need your help!”

“Nope! I will be sitting right here, getting ready for our awesome venture into the world of Disney while you go off and work, _again,”_ she stuck out her tongue at Lena’s back.

“You’re impossible,” Lena laughed, “Can I at least use your phone to hear mine ring, please?”

The blonde shot her friend thumbs up while creating a fun swirl pattern on the cookies. Lena swiped Kara’s phone from its place on the end table in front of the T.V. She unlocked the phone ( _1, 2, 3, 4, really Kara?)_ , smiling softly at Kara’s background photo of her, Alex, Sam, and Lena squished together on a couch during Game Night. Lena found her contact quickly as it was at the top of the blonde’s phone log ( _Lena green heart, cake emoji*)_ and was about to hit the green call button when the song “Who Let The Dogs Out” came blasting from Kara’s phone along with Winn’s name.

“Oh, you can ignore that call, Lee! I’ll call Winn back after you find your phone.”

Lena chuckled, “Nice ringtone choice. Any particular reason why it’s Winn’s?”

“Oh, he chose that one himself when he showed me how to assign a song to all of my contacts.”

“Really? And what is mine?”

Lena heard a slight squeak along with the sound of a spoon dropping, “Oh…it’s…it’s um something. I can’t think of it right now.”

Brows furrowed in suspicion at her friend’s weird behavio, Lena decided to investigate as soon as she found her phone. She hit her contact name, ear straining to hear the low purr of the phone's vibration. Following the sound, Lena kneeled on the floor, stretching her arm underneath the couch and grabbed her phone triumphantly. Lena peeked over the top of the couch to see Kara not looking in her direction at all. The CEO couldn’t contain her intrigue, going into her phone to call her best friend’s phone. The song that came out of Kara’s speakers shocked Lena to her core.

_Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough_

_Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up_

_Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up_

_Got your legs around my neck so I can't get up_

_Peaches and cream_

_I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend_

_Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine_

_It's even better when it's with ice cream_

_Know what I mean_

_Peaches and Cream_

“NOOOOO!” Kara screamed, dropping all of her cookie utensils and jumping over the back of the couch where Lena was sitting, stunned. The blonde snatched her phone back, eyes wide and a dark red blush staining her cheeks.

“Oh my Rao,” Kara whispered into the silence that fell between the two women, “Lena….I….I…..I am so sorry….”

The CEO was silent for a few moments before saying, “What was that song, Kara?”

“I…..I….uh…it reminds me…of you…”

“Why?”

Kara blushed harder, her face resembling a cute tomato, “Because….because…I…uh…think you’re sweet?”

Lena cocked her eyebrow, “You think I’m sweet as a person? Or is that how you imagine I taste?”

The reporter choked on the air she had just breathed in, mind racing with Lena’s suggestive comment. “Well….which would you prefer?”

Leaning into Kara’s personal space, Lena began to unbutton the top of her blouse while licking her lips, “How about you kiss me and find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena's dramatic and gay Christmas karaoke

Lena could only blame the situation she found herself in on her inability to say no to anything Kara asked. As soon as her bright and bubbly best friend found out she was going to be spending Christmas Eve alone (re: with a bottle of wine) she immediately invited her to a Danvers Christmas tradition: karaoke.

So, while the winds of National City blew snow past the windows of the dimly lit alien bar M’gann owned, the young Luthor was squeezed in between Winn and Kara drinking shots of very strong eggnog that Alex brought with her in a flask. Maggie had bee gracious enough to buy them a round of beers as chasers as she knew first hand on how her girlfriend’s nog could put someone on their ass with two sips.

Drinking with Kara’s friends and sister would be a strange occurrence on its own but, as the blonde was basically the queen of all things Christmas, Kara had peer pressured everyone into dressing up in ridiculous holiday themed outfits. Maggie and Winn were dressed as elves, pointy ears and all, Alex had made up her face to look like a reindeer with festive light up antlers, and James was decked out all in white with a top hat on his head as a fun play on Frosty the Snowman.

Lena, wanting to fit in with the group as much as possible, had joined Alex in transforming into a reindeer back when they were getting ready at Kara’s place. But, the oldest Danvers sister drew a bright red circle on her nose instead of the traditional black one she was sporting. When she questioned why she was the odd one out, Alex had done nothing but smirked and patted her cheek softly. The whole interaction was deeply confusing for Lena until Kara had come bounding out of the bathroom in her costume.

Kara was dressed like Santa Clause, minus the fake beard. She wore long red velvet pants and a ribbed white tank top under a matching red jacket. A black belt with a gold buckle secured the jacket together and showed off her curvy waist in a way that made Lena blush heavily. Her blonde curls were loose for once but they were tucked under a red and white cap that bounced every time she laughed. All together she was the most beautiful thing Lena had ever seen and she was seriously contemplating if she always had a Santa kink or if it was just Kara Clause.

Either way, seeing how Kara was dressed and knowing that Alex purposely made her to be “Santa’s favorite reindeer” should have clued Lena in as to how the evening would unfold but of course she tried to play the oblivious card and figured things couldn’t get worse from there on out.

She was wrong.

It was about halfway through the night and after watching Kara and Winn do quite an impressive rendition of Jingle Bells that Lena found herself very, _very_ drunk. So drunk that when Maggie suggested she go up on stage and sing, she didn’t scoff in protest. Instead, her eyes lit up and a mischievous smile pulled on her lips as she wobbled her way to M’gann who was playing DJ for the night. The Martian couldn’t contain her laughter as she read Lena’s mind and found what song the CEO wanted to sing.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Kara’s jaw dropped as her best friend pointed at her as she sung those provocative lyrics. Lena shimmied her chest and shook her booty the more she got into the song.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be also good_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

“It’s not like you were kissing many guys before!” Maggie cried from the table, prompting the Superfriends to burst into laughter. Except Kara, whose eyes were blown wide and jaw was almost hitting the table.

Fueled by alcohol and the fact that Kara wasn’t exactly rejecting her actions, Lena hopped down from the stage and made her way towards the blonde, her voice growing huskier the closer she got.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

Lena walked behind Kara’s chair and ran her hand across the blonde’s strong shoulders, singing the lines into her ear. She hoped she didn’t imagine the shiver that ran down her friend’s spine as she pulled away. Lena made her way around to sit on Kara’s lap, biting her lip slightly as the blonde moved her hands to grip her waist.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight_

The last word was sung in a whisper and, before Lena could even blink, Kara had surged forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. The cheers of the bar melted away as Lena smiled into the kissed, dropping the microphone in favor of running her hands through blonde locks.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play on Leapyearbaby29's prompt: one where (any name) breaks (again any name)'s hand when their having sex and they have to tell Lena and Kara about it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome back Sierra Luthor-Danvers, Supercorp's adopted alien daughter!

“Shit, shit _shit!”_ Sierra cried, jumping off her bed in a state of pure panic. Her girlfriend, Mia, was lying on her pillows, hand cradled to her chest and tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s….it’s okay, CiCi,” she said, whimpering softly, “It can happen to anyone.”

Sierra whirled around suddenly, not caring about her state of undress as she narrowed her eyes, “No, this doesn’t “just happen.” I broke your fingers! With my vagina!”

Mia giggled but suddenly stopped as the pain overtook her. “CiCi, I swear it’s okay. I knew what I was getting into when we talked about having sex. There were risks, sure, but I wanted to do this. I wanted to touch you.”

The young Danvers child blushed, walking back to Mia and softly touched her cheek, “Baby, you have no idea what that means to me. But the fact still stands that your fingers are broken. We can’t just ignore that.”

“So what do we do now?”

Sierra sighed deeply and Mia had to stop herself from leering at her well-developed chest. “There’s only one thing we can do. And it’s going to be the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do on all of the Earths I’ve been too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!” Lena and Kara cried in unison as the two teenagers sat on the couch in the living room.

Sierra flinched, “We were, uh, having some, umm, alone time and it just…happened.”

Lena closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose while Kara was trying so hard not to start laughing. “Okay, okay. So you,” Lena pointed to Sierra, “broke her,” pointing to Mia, “fingers from “alone time?””

“Yes ma’am,” the teens said, eyes cast downwards.

“You had Mia over without our permission and now she’s been injured in our home. Do you know how serious this is, Sierra?” Kara asked after finally being able to keep her giggles at bay.

“Yes, Ieiu, and I’m sorry! But you guys were young and in love once, right? You get it?” Sierra asked pleadingly but snapped her mouth shut when Lena leveled her trademark Luthor glare on her.

There was a long silence until Mia broke it with a painful gasp. Sierra quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her face softly and whispering in her ear.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, I swear,” Sierra started to cry a bit, “I’m so sorry.”

Mia kissed her forehead, “It’s okay, CiCi. I promise. I love you.”

Sierra smiled softly, “I love you too.”

Lena and Kara shared a look, trying not to melt due to an overload of puppy love cuteness. The CEO shook it off first, clearing her throat to get the teenagers’ attention.

“Okay, here’s what’s gonna happen. Ieiu is going to call Aunt Alex over here to fix Mia’s fingers. Mia, I think it’s safe to assume you’re not going to tell your parents how this little incident occurred,” Mia shook her head quickly, “Good. Now, you’ll stay in the guest room tonight and in the morning we’ll have a nice breakfast before Sierra starts her punishment of being grounded for two weeks. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” the teenagers said in union.

“Good. Now, you two go ice Mia’s fingers until Alex gets here,” Sierra helped her girlfriend off the couch and ushered her into the kitchen.

Kara came up and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, a dreamy smile on her face, “Remember when I did that to you during our first night together?”

“Shut up, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Kara's reaction to that dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, Katie looked stupidly hot last night. Hot damn.

_What in Rao’s name was Lena wearing?!_

Kara’s inner thoughts screamed as her best friend/boss/girlfriend made her way across the CatCo bullpen and into James’ office for a meeting with the senior editors.

It was the most skin the blonde reporter had ever seen Lena display outside of their bedroom. She cursed the early morning Supergirl emergency that took her away from taking advantage of such a beautiful dress before they had to come to work.

With a squint of her eyes Kara could see the scattered birthmarks across Lena’s exposed chest and shoulders, marks she had spent many a night exploring with her fingers and tongue. Lena’s chest, while magnificent in its own right, was tastefully on display thanks to the deep V-neck of the dress; with the dip of her cleavage peeking out in a way that made Kara drool. And, to top it off, it also gave the hero a clear view of the healing hickey she had left in between Lena’s breasts a few days ago during their weekly movie night. Her girlfriend had furthered blessed her day by wearing her hair down and perfectly straight, a rare feat that Kara always treasured because, wow, Lena had such beautifully soft hair. When it wasn’t pulled back into a power bun, Lena looked incredibly young and innocent, which Kara always loved ruining with a few well-placed hands and naughty whispers in her ear.

_Crack!_

Kara jumped as the pencil she had twirling between her fingers snapped as she lost herself in all of the fantasies of what she could do to Lena while she wore that dress. She glanced around at her colleagues hoping no one saw her outburst. Thankfully everyone was busy with his or her own assignments but she could still feel a pair of eyes watching her.

Kara looked into James’ office to find her girlfriend completely ignoring the meeting in favor of smirking sinfully in her direction. To pour salt on Kara’s already flaming loins, Lena crossed her arms and leaned them on the table, perking up her already ample bust line. Kara licked her lips hungrily.

Quitting time couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and that dress� part 2

The sky had turned an inky black color before Lena closed her laptop for the night. Looking through the glass walls of the office she shared with James, she could see no other desk lamps turned on, signaling that, once again, she was the last to the leave the office. Kara had left as soon as five o’clock struck due to the DEO needing her help with catching a rogue alien. It was a pity, mostly because Lena had waited all day to hear her girlfriend’s thought on her latest purchase.

As soon as she saw the dress hanging in the window of one of her favorite downtown boutiques, the CEO knew it was a must have item. Everything about it screamed sexy and sinful, the perfect combination to tease Kara with. She knew wearing such a dress to work would raise a few eyebrows but none of it mattered. All that mattered was the heavy look of desire Kara shot her throughout the day when no one was looking. Looks that hid no ounce of her intention for Lena, that caused shivers to climb up and down her spine. Those looks were her favorite.

She sighed deeply as she poured herself a few fingers of Scotch from the office wet bar before making her way onto Cat’s private balcony. She had no idea when Kara’s emergency would be over and, knowing her luck, her hero would be climbing into bed long after she fell asleep. Lena sipped her drink as her thoughts went back to the way Kara acted towards her the entire day. They knew better than to flaunt their relationship while at work but that didn’t stop Kara ghosting her hand over her waist while they were walking past each other in the hallway or how she let their fingers tangle more than usual as she handed Lena her finished reports. Lena had never had a partner who was up to the challenge of teasing and being teased but by Rao she struck gold with Kara. While the hero was still soft and gentle most of the time with Lena, the CEO cherished the days Kara would treat her less like a lady and more like a possession. Having someone with so much power give their attention solely to you was extremely intoxicating and Lena never took it for granted. She just wished she could cherish it tonight.

As if hearing her thoughts, a small whoosh and a flick of a cape had a smile spreading across Lena’s lips. She didn’t turn around from where she was leaning against the railing; instead she let Kara set the pace in deciding when to approach her. She didn’t have to wait long before a set of strong hands gripped her waist.

“How was saving the world, Supergirl?” Lena asked, coyly, finishing her drink.

“Good,” Kara answered back, her voice husky, “But not nearly as good as where I am right now.”

Lena let out a small, shuttering breath as her girlfriend began to trail kisses up from her neck and across her jawline. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Kara murmured in agreement, nipping at Lena’s jaw before making her way to her ear. She nudged some of Lena’s hair away from her face, her lips settling on the piercings that lined her ear. Lena moaned lightly as Kara licked and bit at her ear, even going as far as pulling on one of her earrings causing her to tremble.

“Kara,” she moaned, abandoning her glass in favor of tangling fingers in blonde locks.

“Do you have any idea what this dress is doing to me?” The hero husks into Lena’s ear, “You’re lucky I didn’t see you in this at the house or else I never would have you let you leave.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena smiled.

Kara tugged on her ear again, causing another moan. “Don’t play coy, Lena, you know how god damn sexy you are in this dress. You wore it today to tease me, didn’t you?” Her girlfriend didn’t respond, too distracted by Kara’s hands, which were moving their way up her stomach to roughly cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress. “Didn’t you, Lena?” She stopped her movements.

Lena’s eyes snapped open at the loss of Kara’s hands, “Yes! Yes, I did! Kara, please….”

“Please what?” Kara smirked, pinching her nipple.

“Touch me!” Lena moaned out into the skyline of National City, not caring who heard her desperately begging to be fucked by the city’s hero.

Kara quickly spun her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, moving her hands to firmly squeeze Lena’s ass. “We’re going home so I can touch you properly,” the CEO nodded submissively before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. The hero picked her up bridal style before shooting into the sky towards their apartment.

Lena couldn’t help but smugly think, _Best investment ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from L: Kara and Lena are newly dating and still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. They have trouble keeping their heart eyes and hands to themselves even when Supergirl saves Lena or they are at the same functions. This leads to people suspecting Lena of cheating on Kara and Supergirl being labelled a home wrecker.

**_ Is Supergirl is a Super-Homewrecker? _ **

This was the first thing Kara saw as she stepped out of the elevator and into the CatCo office. Her peers were standing in front of the huge television monitors as the anchor for CatCo’s celebrity new shows, Brandy, Kara thinks is her name, speaks as the title card fades away.

“ _Sources close to Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, say that the tech genius has been cozying up to National City’s hero for the past few weeks. They have been spotting being a little more than friendly as the hero saved Ms. Luthor from an alien attack last week.”_

Footage played of Kara sweeping down in the nick of time to carry Lena away from an alien who was getting their kicks from throwing cars at citizens. It then cut to another video that was filmed when the pair landed back on the group several yards away. As Kara put Lena down, the CEO could be seen caressing her biceps, a small smirk on her lips. Kara blushed hotly as she remembered Lena whispering, “go get the baddies so you can come home to me,” before she shot into the sky.

“ _Normally we would be thrilled to see two powerful ladies loving up on each other but there’s only one problem: Kara Danvers, Ms. Luthor’s new girlfriend. Ms. Danvers is a reporter at CatCo Media, which Ms. Luthor just took over as part of a merger between L-Corp and CatCo. The two have been spotted out to dinner and going back and forth between one another’s apartments for about a year now but the two officially confirmed their relationship during an L-Corp charity gala last month.”_

Kara remembered that night as clear as day. Lena had invited her to be her date during L-Corp gala to raise awareness for ocean conservation. It was supposed to be a routine night; Lena had invited her to a ton of parties in the past so Kara didn’t realize that the CEO meant for them to go as actual dates. That is until Lena showed up wearing a black tuxedo with a tie perfectly matching the shade of lavender in Kara’s dress. The reporter had stammered as Lena handed her a beautiful bouquet of roses and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. It wasn’t until they were dancing to the last slow song of the night that Kara figured out that she was on a real life date with Lena Luthor. Thankfully Lena didn’t seem to mind that Kara was a bit late to the party if the steamy kiss she recieved at the end of the night meant anything.

“ _Fans of Karlena, the couple’s ship name, were thrilled that the two found happiness in one another. Which is why this latest development is so shocking. Is Suergirl trying to steal Ms. Danvers’ lady? Is Ms. Luthor trying to dip her toe into the pool of possibilities outside of her relationship? And what does Ms. Danvers feel about this friendship? We’ll give you all those answers and more when we come back!”_

Kara was snapped out of her daze when Brandy (?) signed off for a commercial break. She looked around to find her co-workers staring at her with pity in their eyes. She shot them a timid smile before briskly walking to her office.

She need to call Lena and do some damage control. _Now._


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kaima: Have you seen the puppy au/prompts lately they're so cute but I haven't seen one where lenas the one turned into a puppy/kitten sounds like a nice twist

This wouldn’t be considered the strangest situation she’s ever come home to but it’s definitely up there.

Kara was just about to enter her apartment after a long hard day of work and she was daydreaming about the Chinese leftovers she was going to inhale when a sudden and tiny noise startled her.

Sitting on her doormat was the smallest black kitten she had ever seen. The kitten was looking up at her with huge green eyes that seemed to be glowing due to the florescent lights in the hallway. While the kitten’s fur was all black, there was one small streak of light grey fur that ran down the center of its heads, almost hitting its little pink nose. When the kitten realized it had gotten Kara’s attention, it let out a small “meow.”

Kara melted instantly.

She scooped up the kitten gently, eyes widening a bit when the kitten immediately snuggled into her chest, purring so loud Kara could feel it through her clothes. The reporter let them into her apartment, wondering why someone would abandon such a small and defenseless creature. The kitten had no tags so she had no idea who it belonged to but it must be someone in the building.

She glanced at the clock. It was a bit too late to go knocking on people’s doors asking about a missing kitten so she resolved to find its owner in the morning.

For now, she had two mouths to feed.

She dropped the kitten off on her island counter before opening her cabinets looking for something to feed it. Somehow she found one last can of tuna hiding behind some rice and she turned to face her new friend, a victorious smile on her lips.

The kitten, in the few minute of being inside, had made itself very comfortable in Kara’s home, almost like it had been there before. It was stretched out on the island, one paw being licked and used to smooth down its whiskers and fur on its face. It was almost like the kitten was making itself pretty for Kara.

It was a ridiculous thought but amusing nonetheless.

“I’m sorry about the poor dining options,” she said, shaking the can at the cat, “But we’ll just have to make due, won’t we?”

Since no one was around and cats can’t talk, Kara made no effort to hide her super strength as she ripped the can open. The kitten’s eyes widened in surprise at the action, which made Kara, giggle.

“Don’t tell anyone about that, yeah?” She said, pushing the can towards the kitten, “It’ll be our little secret.”

It may sound insane but the kitten seemed to understand what Kara was saying, even going so far as to nod its head a little before eating the tuna.

Kara contemplated her friend, “So, if you’re going to be spending the night, I don’t want to call you it or the cat. That seems a bit rude. So, what would you like to be called?” The kitten perked its head up at the question. “How about Midnight? Because of your fur, get it?” The kitten tilted its head to the side as if to say, _are you serious?_ “Fine, fine. Not Midnight. Maybe Kitty? Inky?” Kara thought for a moment, her crinkle coming out in full effect.

She snapped her fingers. “How about Lee? Your eyes kinda remind me of my friend Lena’s. Which are beautiful, by the way. So it’s not an insult.”

Lee the kitten suddenly stopped eating as soon as Kara mentioned Lena. It walked over to the reporter and began purring loudly as it nudged her to pet its head.

Kara smiled, “You’d like Lena, Lee. She’s the best. Too bad she’s working tonight or else I definitely would have you two meet. You’re kinda alike, both have black hair, green eyes, and bug me to pet your hair,” she laughed.

She picked Lee up and brought it over to the couch, settling the small animal on her lap. “How about we take a take a picture and send it to Lena? Show her what she’s missing out on.”

Lee seemed into the idea; it jumped from Kara’s lap to her shoulder, snuggling its face close to her own as if posing. The reporter laughed, “You’re a strange one, Lee. And I like it.” She held out her phone and smiled cheekily before sending it to Lena.

_Too bad you’re missing out on cuddling a kitten and me. Wish you were here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 maybe? lol
> 
>  
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how Lee the kitten came to be (Chapter 76 part 2)

In hindsight, Lena should’ve figured that her mad scientist ways would bite her in the ass one day.

Her day started off pretty typical: meetings, a lunch forced upon her by Jess due to Kara being too busy to meet up to eat, and drinking so much coffee her hands started to shake before 11am. After her mid afternoon meeting ended, Lena decided to use her rare afternoon off to go into the L-Corp R&D lab to work on some of the personal projects she had been neglected due to her hectic schedule as CEO of two major companies.

As she tried to decide what to work on by going through her notes, Lena’s eyes immediately lit up when she came across a serum that she plotted out during her college years but put on the back burner because she didn’t have the resources to dive into it at the time.

It was one of her more imaginative feats; a serum that could morph a regular human into whatever person or animal they desired, so long as they had a strand of hair from the subject to add to the mixture. Though she would not admit it out loud, Lena was inspired by her obsessive love of Harry Potter; creating a real life Polyjuice Potion would be, without a doubt, her proudest moment to date.

Lena rolled up the sleeves of her lab coat, determination etched onto her features. She worked at the lab station furthest from the other technicians, as she did not want to seem like an imposing, hover boss. She got into the groove of mixing together different chemicals into beakers, glancing at and making new amendments to her notes as she went along.

Lena always loved getting her hands dirty when it came to Science. She was always the one to goad Lex into going along with whatever dangerous experiment popped into her mind that day. There was just something about being able to create something out of nothing that really appealed to Lena. She figured it had something to do with her childhood and becoming a rich socialite after being a poor, Irish orphan until she was five but she _did not_ want to unpack that box right now.

After two hours of work, Lena was heading back to her station after one of the workers came over to ask her to take a look at their invention and give them some tips on how to make it better. She was moving the beaker filled with her finish (for now) product so she could put it into a sealed container for more testing later when, suddenly, the neon blue concoction started to bubble and froth. Lena’s eyes widened in panic and, before she could put it down, the beaker exploded and coated her in the substance.

The CEO started to choke and gag on the liquid, eyes watering as it burned down her throat and overwhelmed her senses. Her mouth vaguely tasted like fish before she passed out on the floor.

When she awoke sometime later, the techs were gone and the lab was eerily quiet. Lena tried to sit up but found that her head was still dizzy and her vision was still a bit fuzzy. Finally, after a few seconds, it started to clear and she sat up on the floor.

But, something was wrong.

Lena was a lot lower to the ground than usually would be, like _a lot lower._ She glanced down and tried to let out a shocked gasp but found she could not. Instead of seeing her legs spread out on the floor, Lena was greeted with two stubby legs covered in thick black fur. When she flexed them experimentally, claws came shooting that and it startled her causing her to jump a foot into the air. Luckily she landed on her four paws.

_Paws?!_

Lena tried to give herself a once over but found her neck was too small to do so. But, in the corner of her eye she caught sight of long, black swishing tail and the sight entranced her for some reason. On pure instincts she quickly circled herself trying to catch the tail.

_Lena, get a fucking grip! You need to figure a way out of here!_

Nodding to herself, she quickly looked around the lab trying to find an exit. As if hearing her prayers, the night janitor came into the lab pushing a mop and bucket. Lena knew she didn’t have a lot of options and, in quick decision, she ran as fast as she could to the door and slipped through it just before it closed.

Now that she was out of the lab, Lena realized there was only person she could go to for any semblance of help.

Somehow she had to get to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor: Lost in National City lmao
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Night time adventures with Lee the kitten (part 3)

After both of their tummies were full, Kara found herself lying snuggled in her bed with Lee the kitten stretched out beside her. She was pouting a bit because Lena never texted her back after she sent such an adorable selfie of her and Lee. She knew her best friend was busy but come on, who could resist a sweet little kitten face?!

She sighed deeply, rolling onto her side to take in Lee. Kara figured out she was a girl kitten after she went to the bathroom in the make shift litter box she made out some empty cereal boxes she had lying around the apartment. Kara never admitted this to anyone except Alex but she always had a special place in her heart when it came to cats.

When she first came to Earth, Kara felt like such an alien, pun intended. She was too strong, always breaking things with just a flick of her wrist. Even when she tried to be gentle it never worked out well for her. It was frustrating. Until, one night when she was coming home from school, she found a small grey and white cat lurking outside of the Danvers’ trashcan. At first Kara was scared to approach it. What if she hurt the cat by accident? She didn’t want to risk such an innocent life just so she could feel normal. So, she kept her distance but she kept seeing the cat almost every day. And every day it seemed like the cat was coming closer and closer until two weeks later she found herself gingerly running her fingers through the cat’s soft fur. From then on Kara felt like she had more control over her strength even if she did still occasionally break the odd household appliance. The street cat would never know it but their interactions helped Kara feel more human. She honestly would be lost without that cat.

And now here was this small little kitten seemingly tossed away by some mean, mean person. She was still going to try to find her owner, sure, but part of her didn’t want to. She wanted to keep Lee; it was nice to have something she could cuddle on demand. She would have preferred her cuddle buddy be her best friend but she couldn’t ask Lena to be at her beck and call when it came to cuddles. That just seemed weird.

She sighed again, absently running her fingers through Lee’s fur. Her feelings for Lena was not something she wanted to think about right now; it was too messy, too complicated. But, it seemed like her mind had other ideas.

 _Maybe talking about it out loud will help,_ she thought, _and who better to listen to me than a cat?_

Kara giggled softly which caused Lee to stir; she stretched her small body out before curling towards Kara’s outstretched hand. “Oops, sorry, Lee, didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“ _Meow,”_ Lee responded.

The blonde rolled onto her stomach, “Can’t sleep either, huh? I know the feeling. I’ve got a lot going through my mind right now,” Lee crawled closer her new friend, “It’s…it’s just….ugh. Have you ever been in love, Lee?”

The kitten titled her head in question.

“Of course not, you’re a cat. But I just thought I’d ask. I mean, I’ve been in love before. Or, at least, I thought I was. I’ve always had this idea of this great love story I was going to be a part of. You know, those meet cute moments that turn into a love story for the ages? That’s all I wanted when I was growing up on this planet. Coming from such a different place, I just wanted some sense of normalcy and all the books and movies showed me that grand gestures of romantic love was the most normal thing I could have. So I’ve gone my whole life trying to find the perfect guy to fit this image. My very own prince charming, you know?” Kara sighed, moving Lee from the bedspread to her chest, “But….lately….I don’t know. I’ve been thinking…..maybe I don’t need a prince charming. Maybe I need a….a…princess,” she smiled, “Or a queen. A beautiful, boss, CEO queen.”

Kara snapped her lips shut and shook her head, “Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. You probably don’t care about my dumb love problems, do you, Lee?” She looked down to find the kitten looking at her with nothing but love in her green eyes, “It’s weird. I’ve only had you less than a day but I feel like you understand me. That’s insane right?”

“ _Meow,”_ Lee disagreed.

Kara smiled softly, leaning forward to rub her nose softly against the kitten, “I hope you stay forever, Lee. Sweet dreams.” She dropped a little kiss on a pink nose before drifting off to sleep, unaware of a small tear escaping one of Lee’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara meets Lena's best friend and the sparks fly

“You want to have…a girls’ night?” Kara asked slowly, looking at her girlfriend strangely from her place on the couch.

She had lounging around the apartment all day thanks to her very rare day off as a reporter/superhero. She cleaned, organized her books, watched a ton of Netflix, and patiently waited for Lena to come home so they could have some dinner and maybe _more._ Kara didn’t expect the CEO to come home grinning ear to ear and proclaim that they were going to hosting an impromptu girls’ night.

“Yes!” Lena exclaimed excitedly, kicking off her heels and coming closer to Kara, “Is that okay, darling?”

“Sure, sure, of course it is! It’s just a bit unexpected. I mean, I’ll have to call Alex now; hopefully she and Maggie don’t have any plans tonight.”

Lena bit her lip, “Actually, I was planning for this girls’ night to just be us. And Sam.”

“Sam?” Kara echoed, her trademark crinkle forming on her face, “Samantha Arias? Your friend from college?”

Lena moved to sit on her girlfriend’s neck, wrapping her arms around her neck to snuggle even closer to her, “The very one. I ran into her while giving my guest lecture at National City University. Apparently she was also called in by the school to talk about her work as a hedge fund manager in Central City. She had mentioned coming to the city in passing when we last spoke but she kept the date a surprise for this reason, I suppose. I was so excited to see her that I invited her for dinner and drinks. And to meet my wonderful girlfriend, of course,” she kissed Kara’s blushing cheek, “Are you okay with her coming over? Because I could always reschedule for tomorrow; she’ll be in the city for the next two days.”

Kara thought for a moment. The plans were very last minute but she didn’t have the heart to tell Lena to cancel just to get some extra cuddle time. Lena and Sam hadn’t seen each other in more than a year due to their hectic schedules and Sam being a single mother a fifteen-year-old girl named Ruby. The fact that Lena still had someone who she was close to, other than Kara and the Superfriends, was remarkable due to her unfortunate family situation and Kara was not about to ruin their chance of hanging out by being clingy.

“Of course not, Lee. I’m excited she’s coming over! What should we order? Chinese? Pizza?” Her blue eyes lit up in excitement, “Both!”

Lena giggled and pulled out her phone to place their considerably huge order.

Two hours later, Kara and Lena fond themselves engaged in a very heated make out session when a knock came from the front door. Since the deliverymen dropped off the food and alcohol twenty minutes earlier, they figured it must be Sam.

Lena leapt from underneath Kara, a childlike grin on her face. She threw open the door and stretched her arms out wide, “Come here, Sammy Wammy!”

“Ugh, Lena, can you not call me that? I hate it so, so much!” A charming voice answered back but Kara could hear the way Sam threw herself into Lena’s arms.

“And that’s why I call you it,” Lena teased back. Kara sat up on the couch and straightened her clothes and glasses just as the sound of high heels stopped in the doorway. She took in the two women who were loosely holding hands and the gasp she let out was completely involuntary.

Kara had seen pictures of Sam from the Internet and the ones Lena showed her when they first became friends but she still hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her in person. And, wow, Sam was already beautiful in photos but it was nothing compared to what she looked like in person. Long, lean legs were encased in the tightest pair of dark skinny jeans Kara had ever seen (and she lived with Lena, queen of all things tight and flattering) and they were tucked into regular boots, which made Kara realize her impressive height was all-natural. Sam wore a loose fitting white button up blouse but it hung off her athletic frame in a way that made her look like a supermodel. Her hair was shorter than the last time Kara saw her; wavy chocolate colored locks just touched her shoulders and framed her tanned face perfectly. Big hazel eyes were shining with happiness and the hand that wasn’t holding Lena’s was grasped around a bottle of wine.

Seeing the two women together, strong, powerful, and outrageous beautiful, was a little too much for Kara’s heart to take. She let out small whimper and immediately blushed, praying to Rao no one heard her.

Lena’s smile grew a bit but she powered on, “Kara, this is my best friend in the world, Sam. Sam, that beautiful creature on the couch is my amazing girlfriend, Kara.”

Sam let go of Lena and made her way to stand in front of Kara. “It’s a pleasure, Kara. Lena has told me so much about you.”

The hero mentally pulled herself together and stood up, taking Sam’s hand in hers to shake, “Same here. Lena hasn’t held back on the wild stories of the two of you from college.”

The taller brunette playfully glared at Lena, “Oh has she? Well, I’m guessing those stories mostly end with me being drunk or embarrassed, huh?”

The CEO grinned, “Perhaps.”

“Well, no matter. I have a feeling Kara is going to like all of the stories I have on you, LL Bean.”

Kara laughed, “Oh Rao! That name is amazing! I’m kinda mad I didn’t think of it first.”

Sam smiled cheekily, “It’s all yours to use when I’m not around, Kara. And, if you pour me a drink, I promise to give you more things to use against Lena.”

Lena pouted, “I don’t like this, you two ganging up on me. Maybe you should go, Sam.”

“Too late. You’re stuck with me now, Luthor,” Sam winked and Kara grinned.

This was gonna be a good night.

After eatinng a massive amount of carbs and swapping embarrassing and hilarious college stories, the three women found themselves curled up on the couch in the living room. Kara was leaning against the armrest with Lena resting most of her body weight on the hero while her legs were thrown onto Sam’s lap. Sam was just finishing up a story of how she and Lena got caught getting high on campus by their Physics professor and Kara was in tears.

“So, to prove we were sober, Lena tried to do some crazy equation that he assigned earlier in class out loud. She thought she was insight. She was really just spouting gibberish,” Sam wheezed laughed.

Lena blushed, hiding her pink cheeks behind a sip of wine. Kara cooed while barely holding her giggles at bay. “Aww, my little high genius. I’m sure you didn’t sound that crazy.”

Sam snorted, “You’d be wrong.”

The CEO kicked her friend’s inner thigh, “You’re just rude, Sammy. Plain rude. I don’t know why I invited you.”

Sam pouted at the statement, a move that even Kara found extremely adorable. She placed her wine glass on the coffee table and leaned forward, her hands resting on Lena’s thigh in a way that was bordering on flirtatious. “You know you love me, Lena,” Sam said, her voice just a bit husky. Kara heard Lena’s heart skip a beat.

It had been happening all night. Lena and Sam would be paling around, like best friends do, and then one of them would move a certain way or say something in a teasing manner that made Kara pause. Lena had sworn nothing had ever happened between she and Sam in the years they’ve been friends but the hero could feel some tension between them. Kara was secure in her relationship with Lena; she knew the other woman would never hurt her intentionally or cheat on her. The way she was flirting with Sam seemed to be a habit, something that must have formed due to there being no physical outlet for their sexual desires. She had wondered why the two women never did anything about their feelings but Sam wasn’t around so she never thought to ask. Now, seeing them interact in person, she really wished she had asked Lena before. It would have given her a better insight on what she should do about the situation. And now she didn’t know when she could bring it up since Sam was literally right in front of them.

As if Rao himself heard her thoughts, Sam patted Lena’s thighs before standing up. “Excuse me, ladies, I’m gonan head to the restroom really quick. By right back!” She winked before making her way down the hallway.

Kara waited until the door shut tightly before turning her attention to her girlfriend. “Lee, I’m gonna cut to the chase. What is going on here?”

Lena moved her neck so she could look Kara in the eye, “What are you talking about, darling?”

The hero gave her a pointed look, “Lena, come on. I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks, okay. I can read the signs, sometimes,” Lena still looked confused so Kara sighed and spelled it out for her, “I know you and Sam are flirting.”

Lena abruptly sat up, putting her wine on the table. “Oh my god, Kara, no. No. Absolutely not, we are _not_ flirting, I swear! You know I would never cheat on you…”

“Baby, baby, baby, calm down,” Kara said, rubbing her hands over Lena’s arms comfortingly, “I know you wouldn’t. I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m just making an observation.”

The CEO chewed on her lip, “Are..are we flirting?”

“You don’t see it?”

“Honestly, Kara, no. Sam and I have always had a flirty friendship, ever since the day we met. I guess we’ve done it for so long I don’t even notice it anymore.”

“Do you like her?” Kara questioned.

“No,” Lena answered but the hero knew there was more to it.

“Lena.”

She sighed, “Okay, fine. I do, a bit. It’s just leftover feelings from college, I suppose. It’s not like I would act on it or anything! I mean, Sam is gorgeous and intelligent but so are you. And I love you more than I could ever say, Kara, I don’t want to lose you.”

Kara smiled brightly, “You’re not gonna lose me, Lee. I promise. And I don’t mind if you still like Sam a bit. I mean, I can’t exactly blame you for it. She is pretty intoxicating.”

Lena titled her head in question, eyes narrowing in the same way they did when she was trying to figure out a problem, “Kara Danvers, are you saying you’re smitten by Sam?”

Kara shrugged, “I mean, I’m not gonna deny that she’s pretty and funny and smart and fun to be around. That’s just dumb.”

“And….you don’t mind that I still kinda like Sam?”

“No, Lena. But, I have to ask, why didn’t you ever make a move?”

Lena shrugged, “Timing, I guess. We were friends, then I was with Jack, she was with Tim, she got pregnant, I had to take over L-Corp, she moved to Central City. We never found the right moment to see if we were anything but friends, you know?”

Kara was silent for a moment, “What about now?”

“Now?” Lena echoed, “I’m with you, silly.”

“But, what if I was okay with it? With you seeing if you and Sam could be more than friends.”

Lena furrowed her brow, “Are you breaking up with me?”

No! No, of course not. I’m just saying….if you want to and she wants to, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t think I could do that to you, Kara. It’d feel like I was cheating.”

Kara smirked mischievously, “Who said I wouldn’t be there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn. Another cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry!
> 
> Let me know if you want a part 2!
> 
> And, as always, drop comments and prompts below!


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from EAnIL: Now imagine Lena wearing Anna Kendrick's AMA braless pantsuit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this photo: https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/anna-kendrick-600x800.jpg

“Kara, slow down on the pot stickers. You’re gonna choke,” Alex Danvers teased her younger sister, who was failing to shoot her a convincing glare when her cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk.

The young reporter talked around her mouthful, “I can’t choke, Alex, so burn on you!”

Alex rolled her eyes and took a sip of her scotch, “Yeah, I’m the ridiculous one here.”

The two women were standing near the food table, observing all of the guests as they arrived at The Luthor Children’s Charity Dinner. Lena had graciously invited Kara to the event, as a friend, not an employee, and she insisted Alex come as her plus one as she didn’t want to be bored as Lena wined and dined her guests. Alex had agreed to come for the both the open bar and the chance to stare shamelessly at Lena’s new CFO, Sam Arias, though she would deny doing so if Kara asked.

Kara had gone all out for this event, as she did not want to embarrass her best friend by looking a mess. She wore a floor length sky blue strapless dress with her hair spun in an elegant up-do. Alex looked like her complete opposite in a mid thigh length black halter dress and smoky make-up. The Danvers sisters were looking hot and they knew it; if only their favorite women were there to appreciate it.

“Kara! Alex!” Sam cried, excited to see familiar faces instead of the old white men she had been forced to socialize with, “Thank God you’re here!”

Alex tried to keep her eyes in her head as she took in Sam’s fitted tuxedo, which did wonders for her shoulders and legs. “Sam, hi. How, um, how are you?” Kara snickered at her stutter.

“Oh, perfect now I found you,” Sam winked before plucking Alex’s glass from her hand and downing it in one swallow. The agent was definitely in love. “These things are brutal.”

“I can only imagine,” Kara said, sympathetically, “But at least you have Lena! Where is she, by the way?”

The CFO scanned the ballroom until her eyes landed just past Kara’s shoulder, “There she is!”

Alex turned around first and was unable to hide her jaw practically hitting the floor in surprise. Her sister gave her a confused look until her eyes landed on Lena.

_Holy Rao._

Lena Luthor looked _incredible._ She, too, wore a suit but it _definitely_ did not look like Sam’s. Her pants flared out at the bottom showing off her black, red-bottomed high heels. But the main attraction was her fitted black suit jacket that hung just past her waist and had black silk lapels. The jacket was fastened together by two buttons towards the bottom and underneath there was nothing but skin. _So much skin._ It seemed like Lena decided to forgo a shirt of any kind because her ample cleavage was clearly on display for all to see. And there was _a lot_ to see. As she came closer, Kara could see all of the birthmarks that littered her chest and collarbones; marks Kara suddenly wanted to cover with her tongue. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not start drooling right on the spot.

Thankfully Alex had enough sense to elbow her out of her trance before Lena stopped in front of them.

“Agent Danvers, Kara, thank you so much for coming,” the CEO smiled brightly, “I hope this evening hasn’t been too boring for you?”

“It’s definitely taken off now,” Alex muttered and Sam snorted into her hand.

“How about we hit the bar, Alex?” The CFO said, wiggling her eyebrows in order to send a hint.

Alex took it, “Lead the way,” she winked at her baby sister before following Sam’s incredible ass across the room.

Kara realized very quickly that she was not ready to handle being alone with Lena with her breasts so exposed. It was if one wrong move would let her see what was beneath that wonderfully tailored jacket. She knew sweating was impossible for her on this Earth but swore a light sheen was starting to form on her hairline.

“Hi, Lena. You…um….you look…beautiful,” she stammered out, looking her friend directly in the eye.

Lena blushed and Kara couldn’t help but notice that it traveled down her neck and onto her chest. She mentally slapped herself.

“Thank you, Kara. So do you,” the CEO leaned into her space and took her hand gently, “I’m really glad you’re here. I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Psh, yes you could’ve. You have Sam.”

Lena smirked and licked her lips, “True. But Sam definitely doesn’t look at me the way you are right now.”

Everything came to a screeching halt. Kara felt like her face was on fire. “W…w…what do you mean?”

“How about we discuss it more after the dinner? Maybe over drinks at my place?” Lena used their joined hands to bring Kara closer to her, “Then you can stare at my chest without any judgment. If you’re lucky, I’ll even let you touch them.”

“Holy shit,” Kara breathed out causing Lena to laugh out loud.

“Come find me in a little while, Ms. Danvers, and I’ll give you several good reasons to curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kirstyn: KarLena coming out. (by choice; on accident, doesnt matter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; )

The lady members of the Superfriends were gathered in Sam’s spacious entertainment room for their weekly movie night. Alex and Maggie were sharing the loveseat, all cuddled up and adorable, while Sam, Kara, and Lena sat squished together on her incredibly comfy couch.

They had just finished a dinner of tacos and margaritas (mostly margaritas) when Lena glanced at her phone, eyes widening with how late it was.

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize it was past midnight,” she yawned, feeling the effects of her long day and all the drinking they had done, “I should get going. I have an early meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Kara pouted, “Do you have to go?”

The CEO grinned at her best friend’s antics. Well, not her _best friend_ but her…girlfriend? Lena wasn’t sure; sure, the two women had been sleeping together for the past month but they had yet to sit down and actually define what they were. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with Kara and she didn’t want their budding romance to be dampened by the weight of expectations. Thankfully, the reporter felt the same way, which is why no one in their friend group new about their situation, not even Alex. Lena was pretty good about keeping her feeling buried in her chest when they were around company but it was moments like this, where Kara would look at her in that sleepy, adorable manner she did whenever Lena stayed the night at her apartment, that tugged on her heartstrings.

“Yes, darling, unfortunately I have to go. But this was fun, as always,” she patted Sam’s knee, “You’re a wonderful cook.”

The CFO saluted her, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Do you need a lift, Little Luthor?” Maggie asked, as she had refrained from drinking in order to take the Danvers sisters home.

Lena shook her head, “No, it’s okay. Mario is a down the street now so I should head out.” She stood up slowly, looking around for the big comfy sweater she brought with her earlier.

“Oh, here you go,” Kara said, unwrapping herself from Lena’s sweater, “Sorry for stealing it. I was cold.”

Lena felt her heart try to burst from her chest. “It’s quite alright.” She wasn’t sure if it was the combination of their fingers brushing together when Kara gave her the sweater or the fact that Lena got a whiff of the blonde’s perfume on the collar but the CEO couldn’t take it anymore and she quickly leaned down and kissed Kara squarely on the lips.

In front of their friends. In front of _Alex._

**_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ **

Lena realized what she was doing and ripped her lips from Kara’s, her cheeks heating up instantly and her mind going a mile a minute. She looked around the living room and saw the shocked and confused glances being thrown her way. Looking back at Kara, Lena saw she, too, was confused but she also had the dopey smile she always wore they kissed.

Lena had to fix this situation _now._

Without putting too much thought into her next actions, Lena quickly moved to stand in front of Sam. “Goodbye, Samantha,” she said, a little too loudly, before locking lips with her best friend. She pulled away to find Sam blushing hotly and stunned into silence. Lena ignored her in favor of going over to where Alex and Maggie sat.

“Agent,” she took a deep breath and prayed to every god that she wasn’t about to get punched. Lena didn’t look Alex in the eye before she kissed her soundly. Alex jerked her head back, her tipsy glazed eyes widening comically as she looked from Lena’s eyes to her lips in rapid succession.

_One to go._

Finally, Lena faced Maggie and she tried to hard not to think about the hole she just dug herself into. If she was going to do this, she was going to _commit._ “Mags!” She cried, grabbing both sides of the detective’s face and kissing her quickly.

The CEO ignored the burning in her cheeks as she made her way to the doorway. Turning on her heel, she faced the group one more time, “Always a pleasure, ladies.” She then ran out of the house as fast as she could.

The room descended into thick silence as everyone took in what just happened. Sam was still blushing; Kara covered her still tingling lips, and Alex just stared blankly at the spot Lena just was with wide, unblinking eyes. Only Maggie seemed to be completely fine with the situation as she calmly threw a smirk at Kara.

“So, are you finally gonna tell us you two are fucking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mornings with Lee the kitten (part 3 of chapter 78)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one dedicated to Lee the kitten.

Kara awoke to the something lightly scratching at her face. Blues eyes opened to see Lee playfully batting at her face, as if the young kitten was trying to tease her awake. The hero yawned loudly as she awoke, frightening her new guest.

“Oh, Lee, I’m sorry,” she cooed, “I’m not really use to someone being here when I wake up.”

“ _Meow,”_ Lee answered, as if not convinced Kara has regular guests over.

The blonde rolled over and scooped the kitten into her arms. “How about we have some breakfast, huh?” She could tell Lee agreed by the passionate purring and aggressive cuddle the kitten bestowed on her.

Kara padded her way into the kitchen while balancing her new friend. Frowning, she realized that the tuna can she served last night was the last cat related food item she had in the house. “Hmm, well, Lee, I don’t really have much of a selection,” Kara hummed before grinning brightly, “How about we go out for breakfast, huh?”

Before Lee could protest that, as a cat, she couldn’t really the go out of the house, the young reporter gently laid her on the island before quickly zooming into her room and out of the fire escape. Kara came back two minutes later to find her new kitten seemingly gaping at her in shock.

She grinned, sheepishly, “I mean, what’s the point of having powers if you can’t exploit them every once in a while, huh?” Kara giggled as she put a bowl of France’s finest fish in front of the hungry kitten.

While Lee still looked at her like she painted the clouds in the sky, she couldn’t resist her growing hunger and dove into the meal provided by her owner.

Kara smiled, petting her fur as she munched on a ham and cheese croissant, “If you’re impressed now, wait until you see what’s for dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all see Katie eating that oyster? I've never been more sure I was a lesbian than watching that video lmao
> 
>  
> 
> As always, drop comments and prompts below!


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena "Useless Lesbian Luthor" meets her stupidly hot neighbor

It was after the third consecutive day of not hearing blaring (re: terrible) metal music that Lena Luthor’s longstanding headache finally started to ebb. For the last two years she had been subjected to her next-door neighbor’s horrible choice of music due to their tendency to play it at the loudest frequency possible at all hours of the night. The young heiress was especially put off by the noise due to the fact that she paid a lot of money in order to avoid problems such as this. But, thankfully, it seemed like her horrible neighbor problem was over.

She took one look at the “For Rent” sign on the neighbor’s door one morning on her way to work and she spent her long elevator ride smiling like a mad woman.

It was only until she reached L-Corp and sat at her desk that she realized what this move meant: she would be getting a new neighbor.

Now, despite her last name being Luthor, Lena was a pretty friendly individual. She went out of her way to befriend the people who made up her staff and always greeted strangers with a warm smile, unless the stranger was a greedy man trying to undermine her company. But, when it came to her neighbors, she tried to throw a smile and wave whenever she could; it was the most polite thing she could muster up without getting too personal. But, she was a bit skeptical when it came to who would be replacing Sir Plays Music Loudly. Lena expected another person who would get on her nerves everyday.

Which is why the CEO was completely caught off guard when she bumped into an impressively soild person when coming home one night. An snarky comment was posied on her lips when her green eyes met the blue of the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen.

The woman was shirtless, thus making Lena’s ability to speak English that much harder. She was wearing a light grey sportsbra that was darkened slightly by sweat. Her chiseled abs were on display in a way that made Lena’s mouth fill with saliva. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail heightening her beautiful cheekbones and dimples. Lena couldn’t help but notice how she filled out her running pants with sculpted calves and thighs so muscular Lena imagined how they would feel wrapped around her head.

The brunette swallowed her tongue multiple times while taking in the stunning creature before her, head spinning with all of the fanastsies of the two of them in bed together.

“Oh,” she breathed out after her mini meltdown, “I’m so sorry about that.”

Her hot neighbor smiled brightly which made Lena melt into a puddle. “It’s okay. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Are you new here?” Lena asked, mentally face palming at the dumb question.

Hot neighbor didn’t seem to notice as she smiled even wider, “Yes, ma’am. I’m moving in today. And, so far, it hasn’t been half bad.”

Usually Lena would scoff at a line so dumb but, as it was coming from the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen, she let it slide, “Welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Lena Luthor,” she held out her hand.

“Kara Danvers,” hot neighbor—no, _Kara—_ said, smirking as she caught Lena drooling at her abs. The CEO blushed hotly, not use to acting like a common schoolgirl.

“Well, this is the best welcome a girl could ask for,” Kara moved the box she was holding onto her other hip, “Say, how about we have drinks at my place when I’m done moving? My dining table isn’t set up yet but my couch is.” The blonde winked at Lena.

Lena felt dizzy with want and anticipation, “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More time with Lee the Kitten ft. some tooth-rotting fluff

Kara stormed into her apartment after a long day at CatCo with a deep pout on her lips. It had been two days since she heard from Lena and while normally she would be worried at this point, Jess had informed her that sometimes Lena would go off and be alone for a few days when she was in the zone on a project. The assistant assured her that the protocol in place for this situation is to leave the CEO alone for four days before pulling her from her home lab.

While the reporter was happy that her best friend was making progress on whatever she was working on, her heart ached to glaze in her green eyes and see her beautiful smile.

_No! Stop it, Kara. You can’t think that way about her!_

Kara sighed deeply as she flung onto the couch, which moved a few inches under her weight. She was all set to stew in her sour mood until her hunger forced her to eat when her new roommate came waltzing into the living room from her bedroom where the kitten probably spent the day napping.

Lee made her way to the couch and tried (re: failed) to jump on the space beside Kara but her little legs made that task impossible.

An involuntary grin made its way across Kara’s face; no matter how upset she was about not seeing Lena, being with Lee always made her happy.

“Hi, little one,” she cooed, scooping the kitten into her arms, “How was your day? Take a lot of good naps?”

“ _Meow,”_ Lee responded, purring as she snuggled her head into Kara’s neck.

“I’m glad someone had a good day,” she mumbled, stroking Lee’s fur.

The kitten stopped her snuggle assault to look Kara in the eye, a small paw coming to rest on her chin, as if the kitten was trying to say, “what’s wrong?”

Kara could not understand how Lee could read her emotions so well but she was extremely grateful for it. “I’m sorry, Lee. It’s not you; you know I love hanging out with you. It’s just…….it’s just I miss Lena,” green eyes widened at the confession, “Jess said she’s off playing scientist and, while I’m happy she’s doing what she loves, I really miss being around her. Honestly I can’t remember how I use to go along with texting her all day or having movie nights every night. It’s like after landing on Earth I found myself with this hole in my heart that nothing could fill. Not the Danvers or my friends or even being Supergirl. But, when I’m with Lena, I don’t feel that way. It’s like I’m…complete.”

Kara laughed humorlessly, “That probably sounds so cheesy, I know. I would never say that to her. It would ruin everything.”

“ _Meow?”_ Lee said, tilting her head in question.

“She’s my best friend, Lee. I can’t lose her, even it means I can never have her.”

The superhero’s thoughts were disrupted by the sound of her DEO phone. “Nuts, I gotta get going, Lee. Hey, on my way back I’ll pick up some sushi in Japan. There’s this one place that has a tuna roll you’re gonna love.” She gently set the kitten on the couch before superspeeding in her room and into her super suit.

As she made her way to her fire escape window, Kara suddenly turned around and went back to the couch. She kneeled in front of the kitten, a bright smile on her lips, “Thanks for listening, Lee. I really don’t know what I would do without you.” The blonde pressed a kiss to the top of Lee’s head and then flew out of the window leaving a tiny kitten smiling dreamily after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some Valentine's Day fluff for our favorite couple

Lena Luthor could safely say this was the most embarrassing yet happiest day of her life.

She had been sitting in Chemistry class, taking a test and minding her own business when a group of four teengaers came bursting into the room without warning. There was a tall redish-brown haired girl who had a soft scowl on her lips, a short bruntte who looked amused, a guy –Winn, she thought his name was- who frequented a lot of the same robotics meetings as she did and a tall, gorgeous blonde with the bluest eyes Lena had ever seen in her life.

Her teacher, Mr. J’nozz, was half a second away from scolding the foursome from disturbing his class when the tall girl whispered in his ear and passed him a red notecard. Upon reading the card, Mr. J’nozz motioned for the foursome to make some kind of announcement.

“Hello, one and all,” the brunette chirped.

“You’re in for a one of a kind treat,” Winn smiled.

“For someone has sent a song to you,” the tall redhead smirked, pointed directly at Lena.

“And we’re here to sing it to you,” the blonde blushed lightly while gearing up her guitar which was on her back.

Lena could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as her classmates stared at her. While she didn’t consider herself _un-popular_ , Lena could not think of a single soul who would send her a Valentine’s Day song note.

Suddenly, the foursome broke out into a very well rehearsed verison of “Stereo Hearts” by The Gym Class Heroes, a song Lena remembered blasting while she ran track in gym class only a week ago. While the group had amazing voices individually, it was the blonde who was taking all of Lena’s attention.

Her strong hands strummed her guitar without missing a single note and her voice made Lena’s heart melt into her shoes. She was slightly mad that she had no idea who the girl was; a voice and face that beautiful deserved to be recognized.

Before long, the song was over and the group bowed slightly as the class and Mr. J’nozz clapped. The redhead made her way over to Lena and dropped a card on her desk before winking and walking out with her singing troupe. Mr. J’nozz then called for silence and the class continued their test.

All except Lena who had finished early.

Shyly, she turned the notecard over and felt her cheeks heat up once again.

“ _Hi,_

_I hope this isn’t too weird but I wanted to know if you wanted to go for milkshakes tonight? My treat, of course. I just…you’re so beautiful, Lena, and I’d like to get to know you better. Meet me at Noonan’s at 7pm?_

_ <3_

_Kara (the blonde singer)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara meets Lena's hot, rich, billionaire friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but if you don't believe that these three hot, rich, generous, family-deprived, sweet, and hot women wouldn't be friends IRL, I can't relate to you.
> 
>  
> 
> https://shellstrapon.tumblr.com/post/170597306518/the-holy-trinity-of-lesbians-trapped-in-compulsory

Even Kara could understand the irony that she, a literal superhero, could be nervous about a simple girls’ night at Lena’s apartment.

The request from her CEO girlfriend had been so nonchalant; during one of their usual lunches of Chinese food in Lena’s office the brunette had floated the idea of having a girls’ night at her place the following evening. Kara hadn’t batted an eyelash at the proposal; contrary to popular belief, she loved Lena’s spacious penthouse. While the CEO didn’t have as many homemade throw pillows or pictures of family on the wall, the blonde hero adored her extensive entertainment system and Lena’s personal salon filled with a grand piano and a gorgeous view of National City. Everything in Lena’s penthouse said grand and fabulous and Kara had been looking forward to spending an evening gawking at it all with her older sister, Alex, and best friend, Sam Arias.

However, during her bus afternoon at CatCo, Alex had texted Kara to inform her that she and Sam were skipping girls’ night. Apparently Ruby, Sam’s daughter, was away on an overnight school field trip to a museum so the two women were taking advantage of the empty house to embrace their wilder side. Alex had tried to sound remorseful through text but Kara knew her sister was excited to have some extensive alone time with Sam. And she was happy about their budding relationship but was a bit sad that she was going to have to tell Lena to cancel girls’ night.

However, to her complete surprise, Lena took the news of the couple’s absence in stride. Kara, confused by Lena’s attitude, had asked if the CEO wanted to come over for some take out and make out at her loft apartment and her confusion only deepened when Lena informed her that girls’ night would still forge ahead because there were other guests coming.

Kara knew Lena was popular; it was hard to be that beautiful and smart without attracting a few admirers but she was confused about who Lena would be inviting into her personal space if it weren’t Alex and Sam. Lena had explained at the beginning of their relationship that she tried to keep her personal life a secret because of the lack of privacy her last name brought about but Kara had thought Sam was her only private friend.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Lena did not give her any information about her guests that night; only that it was two women she had known from boarding school and college. While some women would be furious at Lena’s vague attitude, Kara knew that it came with the territory of being a celebrity. Lena had a right to keep her friends from coming into the public eye and she respected her girlfriend for being able to find people to open up despite being such a public figure.

But, the mystery did little to calm Kara’s nerves. She may not have known whom she was spending the night with but, if they were worthy enough to be friends with Lena, she knew these women had to be impressive on some levels.

The hero had arrived to Lena’s penthouse armed with a bottle of expensive (for her budget) wine and a box of the double chocolate chip muffins Lena adored from Noonan’s. She was dressed in maroon colored dress pants with a lavender colored button up blouse tucked into them complimented by a thin brown belt. Her blonde wavy hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and she shined her fake glasses so they gleamed under the fluorescent light. Taking one last deep breath, she raised a hand and knocked.

“Kara, darling,” Lena said as she swept opened the door, a bright smile across her ruby stained lips, “I am so glad you made it!”

The hero couldn’t help the blush that rose on her cheeks whenever she saw her girlfriend, “Of course I’m here, Lee. I can tell tonight is important to you.”

Lena gestured her inside, “You’re such a sweet talker, Miss Danvers,” she pressed a kiss onto Kara’s cheek as she passed through, “They’re at the island counter. Come say hello.”

This was it. The moment of truth. Kara was about to meet the most important people in Lena’s life and she was trying so hard not to vomit.

She made her way into the living room attached to the kitchenette and promptly wished Lena had let her do a quick Google search of her friends so that she wasn’t as visibility taken aback by the beauty of her friends.

The one farthest from Kara on the clear back barstool definitely was the tallest of the threesome with cappuccino colored skin and curves everywhere giving her an hour glass figure. Her off the shoulder pink floral colored dress did nothing but highlight her curvy waist and ample cleavage. Her long, smooth looking neck held a single pearl necklace that should have made the woman look like a 1950s housewife but instead tied the assemble to her white platform wedges. But her crowning glory had to be her hair; long and chocolate colored; the woman’s hair fell onto her shoulders in natural looking beach waves with bangs covering her forehead.

Her counterpart was the complete opposite; short, almost Lena’s height, with bright blonde wavy hair falling onto her shoulder in a bob cut but she was just as beautiful. She was wearing a clean white sleeveless blouse with turquoise dress pants and white wedges that matched her friend’s.

Both women radiated confidence, wealth, and style in a way that Kara could only help but aspire to.

Lena was positively glowing as she made her way to stand next to Kara, taking her hand in hers. “Kara, this is Tahani Al-Jamil,” she pointed to the gorgeous tanned woman, “And this is Petra Solano,” pointing to the blonde, “Welcome to girls’ night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like a part 2!
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: part 2 to Kara meeting Lena's hot, rich, billionaire friends

“Oh my goodness! It’s lovely to meet you!” Tahani exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Finally we get to meet the famous Kara,” Petra drawled, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose teasingly.

Kara felt a jolt to her stomach. As if it wasn’t enough that Lena’s friends were _stupidly hot_ , they each had an accent to boot. Petra’s voice was low and a bit raspy; the hero could tell there was an underlying accent due to her pronunciation of certain words. It was just like Lena when her own Irish accent came out. Tahani’s accent, on the other hand, was very prominent. It was light, posh, and devastatingly British. It kind of reminded Kara of all the interviews she watched of The Spice Girls.

 _Where did all of these gorgeous women come from? A lab?_ She thought, trying to get her thoughts together.

Recovering, Kara flashed her brightest smile, “It’s so wonderful to meet you both. Lena has…..told me so much about you!”

Petra chuckled lowly, “I doubt it. Miss CEO over there doesn’t like to show us off as much as she should.”

Lena blushed, lightly hitting Petra’s shoulder as she made her way around the island, “Shut up, _Pete,_ ” Tahani snorted at the nickname, “I don’t see you telling the _Miami Herald_ about our adventures now do I?”

Kara set her stuff down, her crinkle coming out full force in confusion, “You’re from Miami?”

“Actually I’m from the Czech Republic but I moved to Miami in 2009 for a business venture with a friend I met on holiday. We own The Marbella.”

The hero’s eyes bugged out of her head, “The Marbella?!” She exclaimed. The Marbella was the headquarters for one of the largest chain of hotels in the country. The waiting list went years in advance due to the public’s desire to stay at the original luxury hotel.

 _Of course Lena would know a hotel CEO_.

Petra smirked, “I see Lee left out a few details out when you two….chatted.”

“Oh, come now, Petra. Be nice to the poor girl,” Tahani drawled, “Not everyone is use to your _particular_ sense of humor.” Petra rolled her eyes but Kara could tell it was more out of love than annoyance.

Kara shook off the comment, already use to a meaner sense of humor curtsey of Cat Grant. “And, what do you do, Tahani?”

“Oh, I run Diamond in the Rough. It’s a nonprofit organization that raises money for a bunch of causes,” she waved it off like it was no big deal.

But Kara knew differently. She had just read an article in which DOR had announced their latest project to build wells in Africa thanks to the billions of dollars they managed to raise from their donors. It was insanely impressive and just another reason why Kara felt completely out of her element. Lena’s friends were wealthy, beautiful, and so successful. And Kara was just a lowly reporter. What could Lena ever see in her?

Just as she was about to come up with an excuse to bolt out of the penthouse, Lena came to stand next to her, putting a hand on her arms and smiling her beautiful, heart warming smile at the blonde.

Kara immediately felt relaxed. Maybe she could get through this night without making a fool of herself.

“Oh, Kara, I see you brought wine. Is it from the local grocery store?” Petra raised an eyebrow at her.

Okay, maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Petra has changed so much but bitchy Petra will always have a special place in my heart.
> 
>  
> 
> Drop comments and prompts below!


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is a Polo player who gets distracted by a beautiful stranger in the crowd
> 
> Based off the incredible picture of Katie McGrath at a polo match. God Bless 20gayteen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back! Things have been INSANE! I'm back home to NYC (yay!!) and the whole moving process and working crazy hours has left me a little worse for wear. But, I'm back now and ready to write again! Thank you to everyone who still follow this series. It means a lot to me <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not a Polo expert so sorry to anyone who notices my mistakes about the game lol

Though Kara Danvers was use to hot summer weather after years of playing Polo, this particular June afternoon was causing a trail of sweat to form under her rider’s cap. She tugged the cap off, wiping her brow as she took in the grounds that were going to hold this afternoon’s match.

She and her older sister, Alex, had been personally invited by the Luthor family to play in their annual charity Polo match which was held at their massive country estate in the outskirts of National City. The Danvers sisters never in their wildest dreams could have imagined playing in such a prestigious match; it was well known that some of the countries’ wealthiest families attended this match and were always looking to invest in a new cause. The girls were hoping to help fund their family’s horse farm and, hopefully, create a new Polo team for National City.

Kara tried to calm her tense nerves as she made her way to where Alex was standing in the stables with their horses. When she locked eyes with her horse, Potsticker, all her worries faded away. She and Potsticker had been together for six years; they knew how the other ticked and were a pretty good team. Kara reached out and stroked his soft, light brown snout.

“Hey, buddy,” she cooed, “Are you liking this fresh country air after such a long plane ride?”

“He gets plenty of fresh air at home,” Alex rolled her eyes, “The only difference is this air probably costs more than our house.”

“Oh stop being so grumpy, Al. I told you not to stay up drinking with the other riders. You knew we had to be here early.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” the redhead stopped brushing Shotgun, her black and white horse, before turning to her sister, “How about we take these guys for a trot around the pitch and then go raid the rich people’s food?”

Kara’s forehead crinkled slightly, “Are we allowed to do that?”

Alex swung her leg over Shotgun, “Does it matter?” She smirked.

As much as Kara didn’t like to ruffle anyone’s feathers, she could never say no to her sister. Or the prospect of free shrimp. So, she mounted Potsticker and followed Alex out of the stable and onto the lush green grass of the Luthor’s Polo pitch.

The blonde couldn’t believe someone could have room for a whole pitch and still have land for a in ground pool, tennis court, and eighteen room barn style mansion. And that’s just want Kara could see as she maneuvered Potsticker around the goals set up for the match. A few yards away from the pitch, separated by white railings, was a crowd of people drinking champagne under a giant white tent. Kara could hear light violin music play as the guests took small hors d’oeuvres off sparkling silver trays carried by men and women in clean, all white server uniforms. The crowd varied wildly in age from old men with their trophy wives to bored looking teenagers looking for their moment to escape. Kara scanned the crowd as she moved Potsticker closer to the railing, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hosts. Though they invited the Danvers to play, both Alex and Kara never met the Luthors personally. All they knew about them was they were extremely wealthy and had a son and daughter. Sure, it would have been easy to Google them but Kara always liked to get to know people without any preconceived notions.

Not noticing anyone who was too out of the ordinary, Kara directed Potsticker to head back to the stables when a musical laugh caught her attention. The laugh was bright and loud, like the wind chimes their mother hung on their front porch. Kara raised her head to find where the sound was coming from and lost her breath instantly.

Standing with a full flute of champagne in hand was the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen in her life. She wore a long black floral shirt that reached her ankles on top of pair of bright red pants that flared out around a pair of black wedges. Long straight black hair cascaded down underneath a wide brim beige sunhat. She wore aviator sunglasses along with red lipstick that made her lips look full and inviting. Even from a distance Kara could see her sharp, defined jawline and it made her stomach flip. And, if the outfit and glass cutting jaw was enough, as the woman tossed back her drink, the floral shift parted to reveal a pale, toned stomach and the hint of a black lace bralette.

It was too much for Kara’s little bi heart to take and, while she was distracted, Potsticker accidentally knocked into one of the goal posts causing him to trip and Kara, who had loosened her grip on the reins, flew off his back and onto the grass.

“Kara!” Alex cried, galloping over with Shotgun and immediately dismounting when they got close enough, “Are you alright?”

“Y..yeah,” the blonde wheezed out, “Just, uh, got the wind knocked out of me.”

“What the hell happened?! You never lose focus like that!”

Kara clasped her hands over her eyes. She knew she had to tell Alex what distracted her but she knew her sister was going to tease her relentlessly. “Well, uh, you see…”

“That was quite the fall you had there,” an Irish brogue drawled out causing the sisters to snap their heads to see Kara’s mystery woman standing there, a smirk on her painted lips.

The blonde felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she sat up, trying unsuccessfully to brush grass stains off her white riding tights. “Oh, um, yeah. You, uh, you saw that?”

“I think everyone saw that, love.”

Alex looked back and forth between Kara and the beautiful woman smiling down at her, “Do you two know each other?”

“Not yet. But the day is young,” the woman lifted her sunglasses and perched them on her hat. Kara tried to hold back her gasp as she took in the greenest eyes she’s ever seen, “I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s blue eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet. Of course she would fall _in front of the daughter of their hosts. Of freakin’ course_. “Miss…Miss Luthor! I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to fall and ruin your…your beautiful pitch! I promise I ride better than that! Like way, way better! Ask Alex, she can vouch for me. She taught me how to ride! Right, Alex?” Kara turned to her sister, desperate for her sister to back her up.

Alex’s face was turning red as she tried to hold back her laughter. She knew her little sister wasn’t the smooth spoon in the draw but this, this was taking it to a whole other level. “Pft, yes, yes of course. Kara is just a _natural_ rider. I’m sure she could show you sometime.”

 _“Alex!”_ Kara hissed, her blush growing stronger at the innuendo.

“What? Hm? I think Shotgun is calling me! See you at the stables, Kar,” Alex smirked at Lena, “And I’m sure I’ll see you later, Miss Luthor.” The oldest Danvers chuckled heartily as she mounted Shotgun and walked away.

Kara watched her go, mouth agape before turning back to Lena with an embarrassed smile. “Again, Miss Luthor, I am so, so sorry for ruining your pitch..”

“Oh, don’t worry about it darling. I can assure you that this pitch barely gets used after mother’s charity ride,” Lena lightly touched Kara’s arm, “Just relax. You seem so tense.”

“Sorry, I just get really nervous around beautiful women,” Kara snapped her lips shut and prayed for the ground to swallow her whole.

The heiress’ lips curled into a delicious smile that made the blonde’s mind churn out some naughty thoughts, “Hmm, well you’re not doing too bad so you can take a breath. Are you free after your ride?”

Kara nodded, dumbly, “Ye..yeah. Uh, Alex and I were just gonna look for some food afterwards. You know, get our strength back up,” the blonde cursed at how cringey she made everything sound.

“Well, how about after you’re done horsing around,” Kara giggled at the pun, “Come to the tent and I’ll have the staff whip you up anything you want,” Lena leaned in a few inches causing her bare stomach to connect with Kara’s uniform, “And then maybe later we can ditch your sister and I can show some _private_ areas of our estate?” Her tone was pure sin and Kara knew she was goner.

“Sounds amazing,” she breathed out, catching a slight whiff of Lena’s expensive perfume. Jasmine and vanilla. Perfection.

“See you then, darling. Good luck at your match. Oh, and try not to fall for any other woman. I don’t like to sure,” Lena winked before placing her glasses back on her face and walking back to the tent, hips swaying with purpose.

“What a woman,” Kara smiled dreamily as she went to find Potsticker. She didn’t know if she was going to win the match but her prize was definitely going to worth more than a trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bend It Like Beckham inspired meet cute

“And LuLu scores again! She’s on _fire_!” Samantha Arias shouted from her perch on top of the pile of sweaters and backpacks left behind by the group of high school students playing soccer.

Lena Luthor jogged past her best friend, rolling her eyes as she went as she repositioned herself on the field. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she took in the other team of five boys that were a grade above her at National City Preparatory School. Her bare legs held faint scratches, the hem of her blue and white checkered uniform skirt was grass stained, and her white Polo was soaked in sweat.

If only her mother could see her now.

Lena lived for afternoons like this, where she could forget the pressures of being a Luthor and the absence of love she received from her mother and just focus all of her energy on soccer. Her parents would have never approved of her playing a game that didn’t let her maintain her perfectly polished image. They made her join the debate and chess team and, if she wanted any exercise, there was horseback riding. But, after meeting Sam in second grade and playing soccer with her and her brother, Sal, the young heiress had instantly fallen in love with the sport. Now, nine years later, Lena would sneak away from piano lessons and Math tutors to indulge in her biggest secret.

“If you’re done showboating, _LuLu_ , can we finish this up?” Jack Spheer sassed from across the field.

“Why? Are you late for a date with your right hand?” Lena smirked as the boys around them snickered in amusement.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Jealous, Luthor?”

“In your dreams, Spheer.”

“Alright, alright, enough you two. I have to be home for dinner so let’s end this,” James Oslen said, with a smile, “Brian, Lena, you’re up!”

A short, lanky brunette with goggles over his glasses met Lena mid field, the soccer ball sat between them. Even through the eyewear, Lena could see the wink he sent her clearly. “Ready, babe?”

Lena narrowed her eyes, “I’m going to enjoy destroying you lot.”

Sam whistled loudly from the sidelines and Lena immediately took control of the ball, dribbling it between Brian’s legs before taking it down the field. The defense tried valiantly to snatch the ball away from the heiress but it seemed as if Lena was just a blur, zig sagging her way through a wall of boys before kicking a goal with little to no resistance.

“ _YESSS!”_ Sam cried, pumping her fists into the air.

Lena took her victory lap with a permanent smirk on her face; she flipped Jack off playfully as she passed Jack, laughing loudly as he kicked the ball at her. She slid to the side, letting the ball sail past her shoulder and, before she could launch a sarcastic comment about his aim, she heard a loud, high-pitched “ _Ow!”_ from behind her. The brunette whirled around to see a tall, stunningly beautiful blonde girl lying near a park bench, clutching her nose as blood gushed out of it.

“Oh no!” Lena gasped, pushing through the boys on the field and rushing to the girl’s side, “Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay? Is it broken?”

“I dwon’t no,” the girl said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat up. Lena helped her up gently by her arm, trying (see: failing) not to notice how toned and muscular her biceps were.

“Come, I have a first-aid kit in my backpack. I’ll fix you right up, I promise!” The blonde nodded as they made their way up onto their feet.

Now that they were upright, Lena couldn’t help but notice what the other girl was wearing. Small grey shorts that clung to the top of her thighs and a neon pink sports bra that showed off her washboard abs. It was very, _very_ hard not to lean down and lick the muscular ‘V’ at the girl’s hips.

_‘Contain the gay, Lena. There’s blood coming out of her nose for god’s sake!’_

Lena led the mystery girl to the other side of the field where Sam was waiting with the first-aid kit ready to go. She pushed the supplies into Lena’s hand and flashed her a sly wink before leaving the two girls alone. She had the blonde sit on her sweatshirt before she gently removed her hands from her bruised nose. Opening the kit, the heiress used tissues to wipe away the excess blood so that she could examine it and see if it was broken. Thankfully, the girl’s cute, ski jump nose was still in place but Lena knew she was going to have a wicked bruise in the morning.

“This might sting a little,” she said, leaning in to hold the girl’s chin still while she wiped the small cut on the bridge of her nose.

A sharp hiss fell from full pink lips, “Golly geez! That hurts!”

One manicured eyebrow rose dramatically, “Did you just say ‘golly geez’?”

“Oh, um, I’m…..yeah, I just,” her cheeks turned a dark pink, “I’m not really a..a curser.”

“God, you are adorable,” Lena’s eyes widened as she realized what she said.

“Very smooth coming from someone who hit me in the face with a soccer ball.”

“Um, excuse you, but I did not hit you. My idiot friend did,” she motioned to where Jack and Sam were trying (see: failing) not to look like they were eavesdropping.

“True. If you kicked it, the aim would’ve been better,” the girl snapped her mouth shut.

Lena’s lips quirked up, “Oh really? And how would you know that?” She finished wiping the blood away from her face and, wow, even with some dried grass and dirt on her face the girl was just stunning.

“I, um, I’ve seen you before. Playing, I mean. Playing soccer.”

“Wait, really?” She questioned as she cracked her spare ice pack to life. Lena gently held it to wounded nose before the girl took it into her own hands.

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, I, um, I run through the park everyday and sometimes I see you guys playing and well, you’re really, really good so it’s hard not to stay and watch. Plus, you’re like _super_ pretty,” she slid the ice pack up to shield her eyes, “Okay, sorry, that was super creepy. Sorry, please don’t judge me for that. I promise I’m a lot smoother than that when balls aren’t smashed into my face.”

“Hm, is that a promise?” Lena sat beside her on the grass.

Blue eyes sparkled from behind the pack, “Maybe. Although, I will need your name before I show you my moves.”

Lena chuckled, “Fair enough. I’m Lena, Lena Luthor,” she held her hand out.

“Kara Danvers,” the blonde took her hand and shook it gently.

“So, let’s see some of those famous moves I’ve heard so much about,” Lena leaned into Kara’s space, placing a hand onto her bare knee.

“Hmm, well, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night so I can show you properly. I do my best work when I’m not covered in blood and sweat,” Kara giggled.

“Okay, deal. Want to meet here at about 7?”

“Cool,” Kara removed the pack to flash Lena dimpled smile that caused her heart rate to increase, “See you then, Lena.” She hopped onto her feet and made her way towards the park exit, “Thanks for fixing my face,” she smiled.

“Can’t really fix perfection,” Lena called back, smiling like an idiot. She looked towards her friends to find them grinning madly and shooting her thumbs up. As much as she wanted to feel annoyed, she just couldn’t.

She was going on the perfect date tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop comments and prompts below!


End file.
